Mind myself
by FreshNerd
Summary: A Namikaze who didn't find being a human sacrifice a sin to be forgiven. A Naruto with the mind of Uchiha Shishui.
1. Chapter 1

Mind Myself

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I'm also in no way connected to the logo or anything Naruto-ish. I do not profit from this story or anything like that. Zero profit of any kind beside satisfaction of writing my imagination.

Summary: If Naruto had a better sense of pain and less forgiveness.

Okay this will story might not go far, but if I get enough review I'll write this story as it was only an idea so far.

K- Here it is:

* * *

A four year old Naruto looked out the window of the orphanage. He couldn't get outside, but he always managed to climb by the window to see the outside world. The world outside had always fascinated him. He could never leave even though he could walk perfectly fine unlike the other children in the orphanage.

He watched people pass by the window most of the day. He didn't have anyone to play with either way. Most of the other kids couldn't make sense to him anyway.

Sometime he would overhear passing strangers talk about other villages. That had gotten his curiosity. How villages as big as this village can exists. It was the biggest or so he had been told. He just couldn't imagine a village just as big. Even though he didn't walk around the village, he could see it at night. At night the village would light up and show its true size with all the lights.

No matter how curious he was about the world he never asked the adults anything. They never hurt him before, but he could tell they didn't like him either. He could always see the disgust behind their eyes whenever they would feed him. He never questioned why they hated him either. At least not out loud. He figured he wouldn't find out asking and so kept quite waiting for the opportunity to find out later.

The stares he had always gotten had became normal for him. In his short life he had figured they knew something he didn't. It was all a joke he figured. They would all laugh behind his back because they knew and he didn't. They knew he didn't know and tortured him with that knowledge by sneering and leaving to wash their hands for even feeding him (a wise thing to do when feeding any kids he had thought).

He never showed that he was angry over it. He didn't go smiling around either. He had figured ignoring the civilians worked so much better. The way they turned red when his little eyes never looked at them as though they didn't exist always satisfied him.

He had figured why should he want their attention when they had made a point ignoring him. He had turned the table by ignoring them back. It amused him that something they themselves do infuriated them.

So everyday he would climb on the window sill and wait hopefully for another piece of information. Of course when ever they did notice him they would clam up. This had resulted in him becoming unnoticeable. Each day he had practiced being unnoticed. He would do his best to pretend he wasn't there himself. It worked no matter how unconventional it was. So as they days pass and he grew older, he became more experience to keeping to himself and still drawing information.

As Naruto gained access to the outside world with age, the special number 7, he felt endless opportunity open up. He moved around the town acting as though he belonged there. He figured if he stood out they would surely notice him. To him everyone was an enemy who was waiting to attack.

He figured not to trust when the lady feeding him had gave him a long red thin vegetable or so she had said and convinced him. He had experience burning like he never imagined before. His tongue had felt so numb afterward. Of course he had hid the burning from her and had politely thanked her for it afterward to keep the satisfied smile of her face.

* * *

Naruto looked around the village. He had learned some important things lately. Shopping was bad for you if your name was Naruto. He had also figured that if he used the great Hokage's name he would get what he wanted for an almost okay price. By using the name as a threat innocently he forced them to sell clothes to him. He didn't take the orange piece of crap they gave him no matter how special it was. He had gone right back and said the Sandaime wasn't satisfied with the clothes for him and had asked for something average. This had forced the angry villager to refund his large amount of money and sell him something cheap.

Black pant and a white shirt that was a bit to large for him. This was what he had gotten. He didn't show any satisfaction in his victory and formally thanked them.

If they thought he would roll over and let them spill salt over his wound they had another thing coming. He never let anybody come out on top when it involved leaving him with less.

Second thing was that no one sold him food. There had been the time when one of the stupid villagers sold him spoiled vegetables. Naruto had gotten rid of it and ate at a ramen stand. He had planned for retribution afterward and had waited patiently for the next shopping trip.

After waiting several days later he had gone to the Hokage and played adorable baby. The old man really loved it when he played angel. So after buttering the old man up he had offered to go shopping for the Hokage for being his loving Jiji. The old man had thought that was of course very nice and helpful and had given him money to do so sending him off on his first unofficial "D" rank mission.

Naruto had gone to the greedy store and had kept his face impassive like it had been when he had bought his grocery the other week. He was satisfied to see specially saved and spoiled grocery just for him. He had paid the extra money for it as the clerk had requested.

Naruto had returned smiling at the Hokage tower after convincing the guards that he had a meeting with the Hokage. He gave the old man the vegetables and fruit keeping completely innocent and telling the Hokage he was sorry for taking to long and had explained he had gone to wait for the clerk to get his special vegetables and fruit.

So when the old third saw what the clerk had sold to Naruto he had of coursed figured out what had happened and fixed the problem almost immediately. The clerk had met someone called Ibiki.

Even though Naruto had gotten out victorious he hadn't come out unscathed. After the clerk had been straighten out the Hokage had taken it upon himself to explain how good and ripped fruits and vegetables looked. Naruto had of course known all this, but had played innocent and curious to further make future manipulations easier. It was like oiling the screw of a door so that it opened with out any creaks next time.

* * *

Naruto looked up at the statue of the Hokages. The fourth had caught his attention. The man was praised as a hero for killing the Kyuubi. The Kyuubi died on his birthday. His birthday was the Kyuubi's death. The villagers always called him a demon behind his back. Could it be that they believed he was the Kyuubi? Did they think he was it reborned. He couldn't have been the spawn of a demon either. He didn't have a thirst for blood. He wasn't it either otherwise he would know.

Did the fourth really kill it then? He would have to look into it later. For now he needed to get used to the small apartment the Hokage had given him.

* * *

Naruto walked through the streets of Konoha. He had after carefully planning a raid in the library for the shinobi section. The Academy didn't show him anything and whenever he did what they instructed they doubled their efforts to teach him the wrong things. He had decided the academy wasn't dependable. So too make up for it he had started raiding the library.

He had of courses tried to find a way to get the ninja scrolls, but even the Hokage couldn't get him the scrolls unless he was a genin. So using all the skills he had gathered in the Academy he had stolen over a dozen scrolls from the Jounin section from the Hokage tower. They really needed to tighten their security.

Their had been two news from this all. First his raid had gone unnoticed as the scrolls hadn't been that important. Second the scrolls were all about being a medic. How could they do that? They should have put the medic stuff in the Hospital. He felt it was pretty useless, but decided to make do with what he had.

Naruto figured why go risk his neck again when he had some perfectly okay scrolls. So he started on the path of learning about a medic.

Some very interesting things he had learned during his first week. First he realized people can grow back an entire arm within the next ten second they lose it should they have the chakra. Second people can take other peoples eyes. Third was the ability to change your bodies pigment and even color of your eye to hair along with speeding up your metabolism to help make training last longer as long as you had food that is. The eye transplanting had interested him. He had seen the stuck up Uchiha and Hyuuga clan walking around with their nose held high before. He didn't like them, but he had figured their eyes held power. He seen the ways the villager treated them as though they were descendants of kings.

He wondered if he could take their eyes. He shook the thought off and started on the rigorous chakra control training it had on the scroll.

First had been tree climbing. Naruto wasn't stupid enough to start training in broad daylight either or outside.

Every time he read his hidden scrolls he had done it at night or whenever he was sure people weren't watching. Every time he left his apartment he had always felt eyes on him and sometime even in his apartment. This had caused him to grow paranoid and to dedicate himself to stretching his senses until he had sensed the prying eyes.

Naruto trained at night and got just enough sleep to keep him going on his normal schedule. Not that he did much in the Academy either way. He had always caught up on his sleep in the academy where the eyes usually leave.

He had figured he was being guarded after a while. Another connection to them thinking he was Kyuubi maybe.

Mastering walking on his wall hadn't taken long. He had moved up to up to tub walking later on. He had done this whenever taking baths and night. During the bath he had discovered a seal on his stomach, which connected the final piece to why the people treated him like they did. He figured the demon must have been sealed in him. He kept it to himself and continued as though he didn't find out. There would be times in the future when he would think about it more clearly.

Naruto had been forced to slow his training down as the eyes seemed to have noticed his odd behavior. He had decided to give them something small that would explain it all.

Just before spies were meant to leave Naruto had got up and left his apartment getting their attention. He had walked all the way to the Hokage monument and sat there talking to the statue.

This had worked like a charm as it had eased whatever suspicion they may have had.

Moving up to chakra manipulation had been the next step to perfect control. The scroll had instructed to concentrate on his palm and make sure his chakra had a nice smooth end to it with out looking pointed when becoming visibly, which was called medical knives. This had taken a lot of time on his part.

Perfecting his control had taken long, but that had been the easy part as he had found. The next step had been to practice healing dead patient's skin. Something he couldn't do. After lots of thinking he had settled for dead frogs. He had at first considered cutting his own arm and work until he had perfected it, but after thinking about it why should he have to use dead humans. So the answer had been green slimy frogs that had skins.

Collecting frogs had been a challenge. He had found there weren't many frogs around, but he did find four. Four had turned out to be enough as he had also worked on dead birds that he had killed first of course.

The problem had been keeping the animals without anyone knowing. Fortunately as the days passed it seemed the people watching him had started watching less and less. So he had managed to hide them in a tank in the apartment next door. The people who had once lived there had moved out not wanting to live next him.

Cutting with the chakra incisor had been okay. Healing had turned out to take a whole new level of concentration. After countless failures he had finally started seeing results. Though that had been after secretly taking a batch of black bags to the dumpster. At least stray animals couldn't hate him.

Healing was like imagining what you wanted to do first then motion for every chakra under your control to build it how you imagine. To make sure he was doing it wrong he had cut a shallow cut on himself and healed it despite it healing very fast on its own. That had gotten his attention though. His healing had been almost as fast as it should have been with a medic working on it full time even if he never seen one working, but he imagined that was what it would look like.

Next after making sure he could heal living things without killing them, he had captured two identical frogs. He had worked on the eye transplant jutsu making sure to carefully remove both sets of eyes and then switch them between the frogs.

His first test had been releasing flies into the room and see if the precision was the same. It was. Naruto would have jumped for joys were it not for his self control.

Naruto waited then carefully staying unnoticed. In every class he kept quite and spoke only when spoken to. He had worked on the other lesser medic jutsu while waiting. There was the kill your own cell to make your hair longer or nail longer one.

He thought that one was useless, but had figured it could help in some point if he ever needed his hair longer. There were others such as slowing your own blood flow until you appeared dead and the heart beats only twice and hour.

To test if he was successful on this he had stolen a small machine from the hospital that would count his heartbeat while he played dead.

He had tested it while going to sleep on a three day no school weekend. The result had been amazing really. His heart had beeped once the entire three days. Naruto figured if he ever wanted to fake his death that would do it. Plus the fake twisted neck jutsu would definitely help.

There was another one that he found that didn't look like Jounin level, but higher. The technique to steal memories along with a scratched out warning label of the affect. He wondered for a second. There was no way to test it as it was a hand seal activated and place his palm on the head of the person whose memory he desired. The result of the victim's status would be death or a comatose state. He had memorized it and hoped a dying person might appear.

Naruto had then burned all the scrolls to keep people from finding out he had learned from it. He waited patiently and learning everything he could about the world. Everyday revealed something knew. Everyday he grew smarter and stronger with the experience he gathered no matter how small they were. It all added up to something bigger and greater.

* * *

The Academy was teaching him nothing, but history. He had all the math down and even science as practicing how to be a medic had made him learn. He didn't know everything about being a medic just the technique. If he ever got poison he might be able to cure himself, but he wouldn't be able to do so with another person. He couldn't name the hundreds of different muscle in the body and how it works. He could heal his own, as he knew where it would hurt, but he wouldn't be able to help heal a failing liver unless he knew the person was dying because of that. He didn't know what symptoms were the affect of this disease or that just that he naturally knew his own body, but would never be able to do so with another person unless he became a medic and got proper training.

The academy seemed to have been design to simply make them loyal to Konoha it seemed. All it talked about were its great heroes and what amazing things they had done.

Naruto looked at a river. He had felt a small chakra flare. He had been out gathering frogs and had felt the smallest chakra flare ever. His senses for detecting the Anbu as he found they the spies were, had detected it. He waited patiently waiting to see what had done it.

A body slowly floated up. Black hair pale skin with a black ninja vest.

Naruto figured who it was as soon as he saw the back of the shirt and jumped at the chance with countless possibility running through his head his head. Naruto pulled the Uchiha out and looked at the eyes.

He checked to see if the Uchiha was dead and found that he was close and would be dead in a matter of seconds. He thought this was the perfect opportunity to steal memories. It would not only give him the valuable experience the village was depriving him of, but it would greatly help him understand the outside world too.

Rushing through the seals he placed his palm on the Uchiha's forehead. He immediately felt pain, but forced his palm to stay still. He remembered the warning clearly. If he broke contact to early his own brain would stop altogether.

Shishui Uchiha that was the man's name. He relived the memories of Shishui as he trained and made a name for himself. Shishui of the body flicker. The praises for being an Uchiha. His best friend Itachi Uchiha. His desire to bring the achieve to greatness. The coup. His friend drowning him after being slowed down by a drug from a cracker his friend had given him otherwise he would have won the fight.

Naruto took all the memories the man had until all that was left was an empty mind. That was interesting he thought. Drugs that would fade away from the body had been used on the Uchiha. Anbu medicine he concluded from his new memory.

"I see you took my memories," said an empty voice out of nowhere.

Naruto's eyes widened. He looked around and quickly rushed through what it could mean if there was no one around. The scratched warning label this must have been it. He had also transferred the Uchiha's consciousness.

"I suppose that is correct," replied Shishui again very calm despite the situation.

Naruto got up and got ready to leave.

"You should take my eyes, you planned to get my eyes did you not," questioned Shishui from his consciousness.

Naruto stopped and looked at the body again. If he got a mind and memories out of this then he might as well take what he had wanted first. He pushed aside his worry about the conscience and started slowly taking the eyes out and replacing one eye at a time with his own and putting on his new eyes.

Naruto looked at the blue eyes staring at him from the body. He wondered if he could change the eye color like the scroll had said. He never had done that one before. Bending down he started slowly changing it to black.

(You should throw the body back into the lake)

Naruto was a bit disturbed the conscience didn't see that as its body, but did so following the advice and then rushed off home forgetting about his frog hunting trip.

(The coup is pointless either way)

Naruto nodded to himself. He had questioned the Uchiha's opinion about what Itachih his best friend was going to do. Shishui didn't care much about the coup, but simply achieving greatness and power. The Uchiha considered his own clan weak something that surprised Naruto. Another thing that annoyed him was that the memories he had taken had disappeared and went to Shishui's conscience and depriving him of all the memories he took. He was relieved to know that the Uchiha couldn't make him do anything. Naruto looked at the mirror seeing his ocean deep blue eyes. Changing the color had been so much easier without being near a dead body.

"So you don't want me to stop him," question Naruto completely calm and looking out the village.

(No, if he kills them it's simply because of their own weakness)

Naruto didn't bother nodding it would make a bad habit responding to himself.

(A wise choice)

Naruto figured he needed to eat as it had been a long day. The ramen stand was out. With a henge he could eat anywhere and he felt today was a good day to release some steam.

Naruto sat quietly in the academy pretending to listen to the new instructor. A chunnin by the name of Iruka. The new teacher didn't show much prejudice toward him, which was quite surprising really. Naruto wrote the answers on the quiz passed out only getting enough right to simply pass with a minimum.

The Uchiha clan had been wiped out beside only one. Shishui didn't seem that much concern. In fact the conscience believed Itachi killing him must have done something to make Itachi stronger and was intrigue.

(Killing your best friend I believe) corrected the conscience.

Naruto mentally agreed. Another thing that worried him was that his thinking was on the adult's level. He had always known he was smarter, but having a mind to compare to proves it. His mind was far more developed.

(Prodigy)

He agreed with that statement. He just didn't want to be recognized otherwise the village would start trying to have him killed. Knowledge he had found through Shishui who had stopped hired assassins once. He didn't feel thankful toward Shishui, but it instead proved the village wanted him dead and the only reason they haven't yet was because of the Third Hokage who had been protecting him.

(Fugaku had wanted you dead because he believed you might be the son of the Yondaime)

Naruto mentally nodded. He had already come to the same conclusion. He had found the Fourth's picture and had compared himself. Aside from his whiskers he looked like a younger carbon copy of the legend. It was also safe to assume why the third never brought up his parents.

Naruto passed his test to Iruka who collected it. The entire village was holding him back even when he no longer needed it.

He would return the favor later when the old third no longer lives. As long as the old man lives Naruto didn't see why he shouldn't kill the villagers. Killing them was one thing he would have to hold back on, but leaving it was another thing.

(They could use that as an excuse and kill you) said Shishui's dead voice.

"Only if I'm caught," replied Naruto through his mind.

Naruto looked at Sasuke the last Uchiha. The Uchiha seemed far moodier ever since his return. He was suddenly dark and mysterious. Naruto guessed it must have been attachment to his clan and losing them though he wasn't an expert on emotions as he tried not to have any.

(He's weak and Itachi loved his brother to much to kill him, I always thought Itachi might be a spy for the village) said Shishui amused voice not that it had any emotion in it at all, but it had been the way it was spoken in his conscience.

"He's going to kill Itachi and Itachi will let him thus cleansing the Uchiha name and make Sasuke a hero for Konoha,"completed Naruto in his mind seeing through Itachi's plan.

(Tragic) commented the voice uncaring.

Naruto nodded to Iruka who had asked if he knew the history of the great Hyuuga clan and how they joined Konoha.

* * *

Naruto looked down at the calendar. It was almost two years since he had gained the scrolls that had then helped him achieve the eye and his new mind years later. Another full year had passed as he waited patiently letting his body grow. No matter how smart and how good he was, his body was still only that of a child. He had instead spent the year testing out his ability. With the sharingan he could manipulate people without them even knowing and if he really wanted to he could make them kill others with just eye contact. His body also gained some instincts that Shishui's mind unconsciously warns his mind of, which in turn he would react to. He would body flicker on instinct whenever he felt threaten. There were other things like knowing whose following him. It seemed Hatake Kakashi really had an interest in him. This only furthered his belief that he was the Yondaime son as the man would unconsciously release killing intent whenever someone gave him a disgusted look. It seemed the man was very protective of him.

Naruto didn't feel any more loved with that information. He couldn't care less if the man died protecting him. He might feel sorry for the Anbu captain, but he wouldn't love the village or his own father.

The Yondaime had chosen the village over him. The village would have been saved even if the man had to choose between his life and death. It was simply that. The man would have sacrificed his son's life for the safety of the village. He was already a jinchuriki as he found out from Shishui. Jinchuriki also means human sacrifice showing that he had already been sacrificed and hated. A river of hate was constantly trying to reach him. The third was the Dam that was holding it all back. Despite all this he also knew the third only protected him because of the final wish of the fourth which was for him to be treated a hero. Naruto thought the Fourth only did that out of regret and was probably right.

(It would most likely be in the fourth Yondaime's home) informed Shishui.

Naruto mentally agreed and wondered where the fourth lived before his untimely demise.

(Between an alley of the Hyuuga clan and the civilian district, there is a gate of seals under an illusion that no one could pass through and would die should they force through unless their either allowed in or unravel the seals which is impossible)said Shishui.

Naruto Climbed out of his apartment and blurred out of sight moving at high speed, yet still unnoticeable.

Naruto stopped and looked at the alley Shishui had showed him from memory. He couldn't see it and decided to activate the sharingan. Almost intently his eyes saw through the illusion. The gate looked as though it was simply an arc.

(If your noticed you'll have to run otherwise the Hokage will order the Yamanaka clan to wipe your memory clean, to preserve the secret of the Yondaime's legacy)said Shishui's voice sounding cautious.

Naruto wouldn't put it pass the Hokage to do it for the best of the village and nodded. After all he was prepared to run and had all the necessary supplies in a small scroll that was well hidden in his pocket.

Naruto rushed through the seal prepared to die should he be wrong. He felt a small tingling from his chakra coil, but it passed.

Naruto appeared in a compound. He looked at it for a second before entering the mansion that had seals protecting the door again. He moved around trying to find the library.

He found it after several turns inside the mansion. He found several scrolls that held interesting jutsus. The Rasengan and its next experimental stage. He looked it through, his sharingan memorizing everything in it before he closed it and put it for burning. He looked through trying to find where the Hiarashin was. He looked up and smiled as he noticed that the light was held by a rather thick pole hanging down. Moving a chair he reached up and unscrewed the light bulb. He was satisfied to see that it had the scroll hidden there. Naruto looked at it before pulling out of the poll. This was it there labeled on it was.

Hiarashin no jutsu level 2

Naruto climbed down and opened it making sure it wasn't a fake. He looked at it to see that it needed blood to reveal what was written on it.

Pricking his finger he let a drop fall on the circle on it. The seal absorbed the blood slowly before it started rearranging to letters.

Naruto memorized everything on it and taking special care to look through it again to make sure the sharingan got everything. It seemed his dad anticipated he would get the scroll as a Jounin and had kindly informed him where more special Kunais were in the mansion.

Naruto found the door his father mentioned and opened it. He found hundreds of Kunai's neatly lined up on a shelf. Naruto took one of the scrolls in the room and started sealing every kunai.

* * *

The Sandaime was immediately alerted when someone had passed through the Yondaime's abandon Mansion. He quickly summoned every Anbu in Konoha. There was no way he was taking any chance someone stealing the Hiarashin no jutsu. The technique was too dangerous for an enemy to get it.

"Someone has broken into the Namikaze compound," he informed. Every Anbu stiffened before all rushing toward the entrance and exit.

Sarutobi appeared at the gate waiting anxiously for the thief to come out. Even he couldn't get in meaning this person had to be dangerous.

Naruto took his time as he knew that if the village could enter they would have greedily had taken his inheritance the day the Yondaime died.

He made several seals on his body as instructed from the scroll he had memorized. He then placed a small seal on the kunai that was only a focus point. It was very clever and complicated he thought. Each marker or kunai were each connected to him like an arm or leg. He could simply pull his new limp and he would be where he desired. The interesting thing was that that had only applied to Hiarashin level one. Hiarashin level two could make him appear anywhere near the kunai in all direction as long as it was within the radius of ten foot. He could flash multiple times that would move him without even having to move the kunai but simply keep it on himself. It would be like flashing ten feet away then flash again ten feet away without ever tossing the kunai. It would slow him down maybe one millions of a second, but it wouldn't make a difference.

Naruto figured this would greatly help with his disadvantage of size or rather lack of. He needed to run as he could already feel his instinct acting up warning him there would be danger if he stepped out the gate.

Naruto looked at the gate. He could see all the ninjas waiting for him on the other sides.

Twirling the tri tipped kunai he tossed it out the gate and flashed with it. He appeared where the kunai was and body flickered away from all the sudden deadly attacks. Naruto saw a shocked old Hokage at seeing him and staring into the sharingan before he jumped into the air and disappeared with a yellow flash.

* * *

Please review and tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

Mind Myself 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I'm also in no way connected to the logo or anything Naruto-ish. I do not profit from this story or anything like that. Zero profit of any kind beside satisfaction of writing my imagination.

Summary: If Naruto had a better sense of pain and less forgiveness.

Maybe this chapter is long you tell me.

K-here it is:)

* * *

Naruto stepped into a nice furnished apartment. The building was actually made of wood on the inside than stone as it had appeared from the outside. The air was so much cooler in the apartment than outside in the blazing heat. He wondered why that was so when it should have been cooking him alive.

(Suna uses the stone as an outer layer to reduce the heat leaving an inch of space between the outer layer and inner) informed Shishui revealing yet another knowledge Naruto didn't know.

Naruto examined the room and found it to be true. The stone was only a shell so to speak. It took the intense heat and served as a shield to shade the inside of the apartment.

He entered the bathroom to see a mirror reflection of himself. He definitely didn't look like Uzumaki Naruto. He wasn't stupid enough to go walking as his old self. No, instead he looked like an Uchiha with the raven black hair and ten year older making him look nineteen. His eyes were blue to keep people from actually thinking he was from the Uchiha clan. He suspected the entire world would know about him by now. Stealing a legendary jutsu was bound to get out sooner or later. Even if he did look different his normal self also looked different. His birthmark cheek lines were gone. He had erased them from his cheek. It turns out his cheek mark was a birthmark so fixing it had been no problem. Manipulating skin pigments had been no problem really. So even if some hunter did happen to see him they would have to look real hard before realizing it was him.

Of course that was foolish of them to think that he would be found easily. All they had known was that he had been a nine year old and the dead last in the academy that couldn't even perform the bunshin. Many will no doubt underestimate him because of that information. The Hiarashin had only made him more dangerous than he had already been. That had been his goal really. He wanted to gain all the jutsu he could including forbidden ones. He would have gone for Konoha's forbidden jutsu scroll, but it had really been what more valuable target was. He could have gotten the scroll and be found to which, he would have had to leave and become a criminal or take the Hiarashin and leave becoming a criminal. He had chose of the more dangerous jutsu and would also greatly help him escape should he need to. He had only come to Suna due to one their scroll. He planned to steal an art that was forbidden.

The target Lady Chiyo. She was the grandmother of Sasori the Scorpion. She had a certain scroll that taught how to become a puppet master and make human puppets.

Normally Naruto would have gone after Sasori and a more dangerous foe, but he also found a bit of Sasori's history. The puppeteer had left shortly after his art had been labeled forbidden and wrong. This had made Naruto realize that for it to be label forbidden it must have been completed and labeled there must have been a scroll for it. Since Sasori's only relative was Chiyo meant that she must have gained a scroll of it as his grandmother before it was shunned.

"Lady Chiyo is formidable despite her age)warned Shishui not sounding at all really worried, but simply stating it.

Naruto mentally nodded and went out gathering data to help make his attack easier.

* * *

In a dark room deep underneath konoha laid the headquarter of NE.

Danzo growled in anger something he never done before. He had just implanted Shishui's sharingan in his right eye, only to find that it wasn't a sharingan. Everything clicked in his head. The demon brat had had the sharingan before he had escaped with the Hiarashin.

He had assumed the brat had been an Uchiha as the brat had both eyes. He didn't think that it had been implanted as no one would have helped the brat implant it. That left only another option. The brat had learned medical Jutsus. The kid had hidden all his ability until he made his move and escaped.

Danzo would have congratulated the kid had it not ruin his plan. Not only did the kid gain the Hiarashin no jutsu a technique that was feared across the elemental nation, but also gained the Sharingan. It only added to it that he also happened to be the host of the Kyuubi.

Danzo looked around the room and decided to keep the eye. It was sharper than his old one. He than changed his mind as he also had more Sharingans. He had collected all the dead Uchiha clans' eye and stocked it all up.

Shishui's eye would have helped him control people, and possibly to have even controlled the Kyuubi, but that was all ruined now. He would have made more effort to find the brat had he not already been using every available resource to find him. The last thing he wanted was for the Hiarashin no jutsu to end up in the hands of another village.

He had already figured out who the brats parent were as it had been plain obvious after entering the Namikaze compound. The only way to enter was to be blood related period. There was no other way. He had tried countless times to get the Hiarashin no jutsu and each attempt had resulted in dead NE members. So that left the only other assumption. He had always suspected before that the Yondaime had a child, but had never been able to find anything to prove it. He suspected the Hiruzen himself must have burned any documents that could have proved it.

Danzo sat back down thinking of ways to capture the brat. He didn't count stealing the Hiarashin an act against the village really. No it was rightfully his that he could admit, but the Kyuubi belonged to Konoha. The Yondaime had sealed it as Hokage and that had made Kyuubi property of Konoha.

* * *

Naruto carefully moved in the shadow. He was currently searching for the scroll. So far nothing had come up. Pity he thought. The only other place he hadn't searched was her. She must carry it on hers at all time. He didn't plan on killing her, but the ability to use others bloodline was just too tempting.

(She was once a general in the previous war)warned Shishui or stated sounding his ever calm self even when dead.

Naruto nodded and moved to the room that Lady Chiyo slept at. He made sure not to make to any noise as her brother was only seconds away. He opened the room and found himself face to face with her. She flicked a switch and the lights went on.

Naruto stared at her waiting if she would attack him. He looked at her prepared to defend and obtain her scroll.

"I knew I was being followed, but a child wasn't something I expected." she said.

Chiyo than stared at him and analyzing his stance before she burst out laughing that sounded as though she was choking.

Naruto was confused and offended, but also knew when an opportunity showed itself. He didn't waste any of the precious seconds he was given and flashed to her neck and kicked her neck. The result was instant. Her laugh died as soon as he delivered his kick and her body followed soon afterward falling on the floor of her room.

He quickly searched for the scroll and was relieved to find that she did indeed carry it. He quickly opened it and found a blood seal on it.

Naruto didn't know how to open it, but Shishui did and sent the information to him. Naruto quickly started following the instructions.

He grabbed Chiyo's hand and pricked her thumb than placed it on the seal before pumping his own chakra into her wrist making her own hand pump chakra out with the blood on it. There was a small poof a large scroll appeared.

Naruto grabbed it and jumped back as senbons hit where he had been. He didn't wait for a second attack and flashed out of the Village to a kunai he had hidden outside.

Appearing a very far place from Suna Naruto started walking to his a small village that had a hidden base for the Uchiha. It was planned that the base would house any injured Uchihas for a war they had planned to start after taking over Konoha. The Uchiha clan had bases all over the nation carefully concealed to help them for the coup should it go wrong, which it did.

(It is close to the mist where a civil war is currently being fought against all bloodline users)informed Shishui again.

Naruto smiled at that information. Dead people meant future puppets for him especially bloodline users. He expected learning to control and make puppets would take a month with the Kage Bunshin.

With his new goal in mind he started walking toward the hidden Uchiha base.

* * *

Naruto entered a base that looked as though it was made for war. Equipments for medical help were all there. Kunais and swords neatly lined up in one room. The room had brown walls and had torches on each side of the walls for every ten feet to light it up. The base was one of the biggest thins he had seen in his life showing that it was made for maybe hundreds of Uchihas. It went down at least ten floors down. It had rooms perfectly ready for any visitors. Naruto worried though. What if Itachi knew about this and one day decided to drop by.

(The Clan didn't trust Itachi much and had kept it away some secrets)Shishui said calmly in his mind.

That was interesting to know. Oh well thing were going good so far.

Naruto smiled. It seemed everything he would need was there. It was as though the Uchiha had made this solely for him. Getting in had been easy as there had been illusions placed around the entrance, but with the sharingan the entrance revealed itself.

First thing he learned when he started on puppet was sealing required to help make puppets. That had been the easy part. Next he had to learn the function of all the body part. The scroll had books sealed in it teaching step by step. He had clones memorize ever muscle part and other muscle he never knew had existed. The puppet had been quite hard as chakra strings had been a challenge to figure out.

The scroll didn't teach chakra strings. It seemed it was part of the curriculum for puppeteers in Suna. Luckily he had stolen a separate scroll from a genin wearing a black jumpsuit the same night.

Chakra strings were hard as it required incredibly chakra control. Naruto had spent days in the base simply trying to accomplish this along with a hundred other clones. Each time he got close to accomplishing the goal the string would waver and disappear. It seemed there was a reason why this was taught at a young age. Early age made the art easier to learn since the very mind is molded to work with puppetry.

Naruto didn't give up simply because of technicality though. After countless clones he finally perfected his chakra control. He didn't stop there either. Naruto didn't want to concentrate holding the string together during a fight. That would get him killed. No, what he did was keep going another day until he could simply will his chakra to take the form. All his hard work would be for nothing if he ended up dying with a simple kunai to the head. It would not only shame him, but definitely prove an old saying right. Overconfidence is a weakness.

He then started on making multiple strings following each step the scroll taught. Splitting chakra strings was hard. Making five strings on five fingers was easy enough. Making five strings for each finger was like starting from scratch with his chakra control. He started with one finger and worked his way up. His sharingan had helped with his concentration as it corrected any mistakes he had already made. Even with the highly praised eye it had still taken him another several days to accomplish the task with one finger and an extra one to make it instinct. So starting on two fingers was like starting from scratch again. There were times where he had been tempted to quit, but he reminded himself that he had already gone through the trouble of learning some of the hardest part. The bypassing of his horrible chakra control due to his monsterous chakra reserve.

A month that was how long it took to split the chakra strings on all his fingers and thumb. Each time he had moved up on a finger it had required more concentration until it felt normal. The thing he had figured out was another incredible thing during the time was worth it though. During one of the training Shishui had managed to control his chakra string and hold a new five set of strings on a finger that had already had five strings.

Naruto had been able to cut off Shishui's control with barely a snap of his thought sealing the ninja in, but it showed a new possibility. The max strings for one finger was ten. Naruto had simply chose five as leaning ten would take far too long. With Shishui he could do ten without having to split his attention. Making a hundred puppet army was okay, but the downside was that it required attention. Each puppet required a fraction on his attention to work. Shishui had learned everything he had. With the Uchiha he could do a hundred puppets without having to wordy about the downside. Shishui didn't seem to mind that he died and would do things out of boredom. It worked as the Uchiha didn't care anymore. As long as Naruto lived the Uchiha lived. So with this a new partner ship was made. Shishui would help him and rise to greatness bringing the Shishui's eyes to fame to which would in result fame for the dead Shinobi. That was the only catch. To make Shishui more famous as he didn't reach the fame he had been aiming for. Then there was the kill Itachi for tricking me and killing me deal, but that was okay too.

Then he had realized something very helpful. He hadn't noticed, but whenever he made a clone he also made two minds in each body. Making a clone was splitting you soul temporally. So each time he did Shishui had also separated and learned with him.

So it was with this that Naruto became more dangerous. His attention was twice that of one person. His awareness was twice and his reaction time was instant. Two minds were better than one he truly realized.

Naruto had then had to learn how to make puppets as he had only been grabbing kunais with the strings until that point. Making puppets was easy enough. He had completed the puppets as required making extra to help build his collection. The next stage had been to use dead people's body.

Naruto had gone to Kiri digging dead bloodlines user that had been freshly killed. There were the Kaguya clan. They could make bones a weapon using there own body. He found four of them. Next had been the Hyoton. The ability to make ice and control water made Naruto excited at the bloodline. So he had found seven bloodline users and ten regular dead ninjas.

Naruto had sealed the bloodline users and had started with learning how to make puppets with the regular ninjas he had dug out. Cutting people had been disgusting, but he had reminded himself the price was worth the reward. He knew Shishui in his mind was a trump card if he was ever attacked or attacking someone. He found that with extra focus he could make a Shishui clone. By pumping enough chakra in it the clone could take a brutal beating and still remain there until it was either hit with a killing move or he willed it to disappear. This would help him as Shishui was a calculating ninja and fighting him was like fighting a lesser Yondaime and with the Hiarashin it was just the same.

Naruto didn't jump out into the world as soon as he had mastered puppeteer. That would have been foolish. He may have dangerous technique on his side, but nothing could compensate with a real older body. Making an older Shishui clone did help even the odd should he ever require physical strength, but he still didn't have the stamina he was aiming for. Yes, he had a lot of chakra, but he didn't have the physical strength. So Naruto had spent another year training his body to its limit.

Then he had moved up covering up any flaws. He spent another year perfecting and refining his way of fighting with the Hiarashin. Fighting at high speed made it hard for him to react to his sudden environment each time he used it. It was like fighting weighing a thousand pound and then suddenly fighting feeling a thousand lighter. He had sometime ended up hitting his face on solid ground which could have killed him in a real fight. There had even been times when he had slammed into the wall of giant training room in the base. He had fractured his skull and went into a coma for several days. It was only with the Kyuubi's help did he recover otherwise he would have lain dead with no one ever knowing beside Shishui who would have died with him. Naruto didn't waste time after he had perfected using the Thunder god jutsu. He had moved on to Rasengan.

Learning the fourth Hokage signature jutsu was easy. Compared to all the concentration he had required for puppeteer it was like learning one chakra string. He had stayed only on level one and kept away from level two as it wasn't complete and there was a warning that he could blow things up. He didn't fancy blowing up his nice secret base. This base was everything he would ever want. It had enough ration bars to last another five year. There were others, but spending time in this one had made him grow fond of it. It was his home and training ground. It had helped raise him. It provided anything he had ever needed. So he felt at home whenever he had looked at the walls that had weapons neatly lined up. The Uchiha fan on the walls of the base made him feel safe.

* * *

Naruto smiled as he discovered something new. He never personally left the base, but his own clone would sometime. Gathering data was easy enough especially with an Uchiha who had been raised for it was sharing your head with you.

There was a group from Konoha a genin team to be more precise. The green beast of Konoha was leading them. They were their escorting a woman. This woman also happens to be the daughter of the fire daimyo.

Naruto couldn't think of a better way then to resurface from the world. Fighting with your own clone got boring after a while no matter how unpredictable they were. His clone would fight different every time to keep him from getting bored. His clones can get real creative at times. Like using natural illusions to try and fool the sharingan. Perception was something he was real good at now. Even if the Sharingan could see through illusions it could never tell anything different from reality. It saw every detail which had helped him see through the illusion sometime, but after countless fights his clones had perfected it.

Naruto exited the base being careful to keep from leaving his scent and every other trace of himself. He planned to come back later on and it wouldn't do for it to be found. He moved from tree to tree slowly leaving the forest into which the base was hidden. Naruto kept followed to where his clone had last been before spotting the genins. He was anxious to test his new self taught skills. Having another mind in your self to teach you did mean self taught no matter how he looked at it.

(Gai is known for his physical strength and mastery over Taijutsu)warned Shishui.

"Taijutsu master that's impressive," replied Naruto to himself while moving though his voice sounded even and calm. Talking to him when alone was helpful and Shishui having been his only civil conversation had resulted in him talking out loud despite not wanting to at first. This had resulted in him adopting Shishui's way of talking.

Making a mental note to keep from talking to him self in public he reached to where his clone had been. He looked to see the group still there. Naruto wondered if attacking the daimyo daughter would benefit him, but he quickly pushed it away. Stealing the Hiarashin had made him a criminal worldwide. Killing the fire daimyo's daughter would only increase his bounty a bit more.

Konoha really wanted him back and had placed a very nice price on him that would be enough to feed the orphans of the world for a week. He was currently somewhere above Itachi and Orochimaru at the bounty thing. He was also considered the weakest missing Nin of Konoha which he planned to use to its full potential. It seemed Lady Chiyo had never reported his appearance in Suna, which made him question why. Either Suna planned to betray Konoha soon or she didn't want to admit being outdone by a nine year old.

Naruto walked out calmly wearing a white shirt with the Uchiha crest on it and a black short. His shirt clearly made him stand out as it was new and it glowed in the sun looking kind of blue. His black shorts only made his shirt look whiter as it brought the color out. He walked letting his long hair slowly move around with the wind. He kept a stoic face looking at each of them. The Jounin looked very fit despite his bowl haircut and the thick uni brow he seemed to have had before shaving between it turning it into two. The green jumpsuit along with the orange leg warmers did make Naruto think the man might be losing it.

His genin team consisted of an exact clone of the Jounin only ten years younger.

There was a girl with her hair done in two buns neatly lifted to keep from getting in her way during a fight. Her dressing looked traditional as the shirt was a pink and designed to give enough mobility and comfort along with black pants.

The last member was a Hyuuga who looked annoyed with his team. His long lightly dark hair was tied handing behind him. He wore a pale white sweater and a simple short that looked dark brown.

The daimyo's daughter stood wearing a white dress. She was actually very beautiful with nicely combed blue hair that made her stand out. It seemed she was being escorted for a wedding. How sad he had to kill her to test his skill.

Naruto observed them for several seconds as his presence hadn't been noticed. He could see that they were experienced. Each genin was at least a year older than him. The Hyuuga didn't have his eye activated making it so much easier to simply stand there and observe.

Deciding to reveal him self he activated the sharingan and at the same time releasing the hold on his chakra that he been hiding.

The result was instant. The Jounin quickly jumped ready to fight and looked toward his direction. The Hyuuga eyes widen and looked toward him. The smaller green beast and the girl followed afterward moving to guard the bride.

Naruto kept still his sharingan taking in every movement and analyzing there weapons and what might be their strengths.

"Sensei I thought there weren't any sharingan users anymore beside Sasuke Uchiha and his brother," asked the girl looking worried.

The sensei wasn't quick enough to reply, because the Hyuuga answered first.

"Three years ago there was an academy student who stole the Hiarashin no jutsu and was rumored to have the sharingan,"he explained.

"It wasn't stealing the village had it and as his son it was rightfully mine," said Naruto calmly pointing out the little known fact.

"That's a lie the Yondaime never had a son," yelled the girl defending the village.

"Calm down Tenten what he says is true no one could have entered the Namikaze estate unless the Yondaime's blood ran through them," explained Gai holding a kunai ready to act.

"If he's the Yondaime's son why does he have the sharingan,"shouted the young green genin.

"Most likely transplanted or his mother was an Uchiha,"said the Hyuuga knowing some of the ways to get a doujutsu.

"Is that possible," asked the green genin again.

"Neji's right Lee it's either transplanted or you're born with it," answered Gai still keeping Naruto in his sight.

"I suppose your genin is correct I transplanted it from Uchiha Shishui,"answered Naruto calmly making sure Shishui became more famous then he already was.

Gai looked at him for a second before the information revealed something to him.

"So it was you, you killed him instead of Itachi,"said Gai and becoming more wary.

Naruto thought that over. He did technically kill Shishui since the body had been alive no matter how close to death he had been. So it was true he did kill him.

(No you didn't)said Shishui not wanting to be remembered as the Uchiha who lost to a nine year old.

"No I didn't I simply found the body and benefited," replied Naruto calmly before moving his gaze to their client.

"I'm here to kill her if you would kindly let me kill her I will leave," he said formally not missing a beat.

"You are foolish to attack us, fate has already decided you will lose," said the Hyuuga before running toward him. The sensei moved first though and stopped the genin and took his place coming at Naruto at an incredible speed.

Naruto ran forward and drew a normal kunai. He moved slowly even though he could move just as fast as the Jounin if he wanted to. The moment the Jounin spun to kick him he moved with a burst of speed dodging and at the same time stabbing the Jounin.

Underestimating him was deadly and he had purposely let the Jounin feel faster.

Naruto moved back giving the shocked Jounin space to recover. It wouldn't do to have the man defeated so easily. He noticed the genins ran forward ready to help their sensei except the girl who guarded the client.

The green genin reached him first with very impressive speed. Unfortunately Naruto flickered out of existence and appeared behind chopping the genin in the neck. The genin somehow managed to move his next as to keep from falling unconscious, but he still fell to ground fighting to stay conscious.

Naruto moved easily dodging every one of the Hyuuga's attack that came forward fluidly and he reacted in kind moving in way that made his body look as though each time the Hyuuga's arm moved forward his body would move the opposite way making the attack always be inches away from touching him.

Naruto spun and grabbed the arm that would have shut one of his tenketsu shut and kicked the genin in the back of the neck with his spin adding more power to his kick. The Hyuuga's eyes rolled back before he dropped unconscious.

"NEJII!" screamed Tenten as she was called.

Naruto stepped away ten feet in a split second, as the Jounin who had been out of action delivered a punch that missed and hit the ground effectively causing a small earthquake that made a small crater.

Naruto looked at the wound the Jounin had and saw that the kunai was still there. He wondered if the paralysis coated on it was working, but concluded that it was since it took the Jounin so long to move.

"You can't stop me from killing her," he said before blurring and smashing Gai into the ground with the Rasengan the next moment, the ground that Might Gai was crushed on broke apart making a crater. Naruto blocked a weak punch from the green genin that was barely standing up.

Naruto pricked the young green beast's arm in that moment effectively making the genin starts losing his body senses. He pushed the genin back easily who fell to the ground with a thud still awake, watching him unable to move.

Naruto looked at the the royal escort and at the last genin who still stood determined and scared. He could feel the fear in her. He walked forward slowly making them back up. Naruto walked up to the girl and simply disappeared appearing behind her to the Daimyo's daughter who was crying.

Naruto grabbed the girl who must have been pampered all her life. He let out a small smirk as he changed his mind about killing her. He brought up his finger letting it slide across her cheek six time. He was satisfied to see identical scars like he had. He let her go before setting a small rule.

"You get those remove and I'll kill you," he said before disappearing using his fathers legendary technique.

Naruto stepped through a busy street. He walked casually walking no matter how much attention he drew.

He was currently in Kiri. He had learned that the Yondaime could control his bijuu and Naruto thought he could get some advice. Yes, he could use the sharingan, but he felt that controlling it without the sharingan would be a lot easier than constantly draining chakra maintaning his illusion. He didn't want to kill the man, but he would if the man refused. He was fairly sure he could kill a Kage with all his current skills. It might be hard, but he was prepared to find out.

* * *

In a quite and foreboding large room stood ten figures each standing a giant statues finger. These ten were each s-class criminals or had the strength and skill of one.

"The Kyuubi Jinchuriki had obtained the sharingan that of Shishui Uchiha," said one that went by Zetsu a plant like man with a wide half and black half.

"I killed Shishui three years ago," said Uchiha Itachi calmly informing him his data could be wrong.

"It was confirmed by one of our spy in Konoha who had gotten reports of Maito Guy being defeated by Namikaze Naruto, which was also confirmed that his father is the yondaime  
,"informed Zetsu yet again dropping big news.

The leader an orange spiky haired man with metallic eyes that looked hypnotic spoke.

"Stealing the Hiarashin no jutsu had aroused suspicion that the boy had been a Namikaze as no one could have obtained it beside a Namikaze this is merely a confirmation," he said stopping any from asking if it was true.

"Then why is Konoha hunting down their heroes son," asked Kisame laughing a missing Nin from the mist.

"Yeah, shouldn't they be kissing his feet, un," said Deidra a blond walking time bomb.

"The village is made up of hypocrites they believe he is the Kyuubi," replied Zetsu smiling.

"His surname had been Uzumaki was it not," asked Kakuzu an old ninja who had been around since the time of the Shodaime Hokage.

"It is," replied Zetsu only this time it was his black half that looked vicious.

"Then he had already been dangerous as the blood of a Senju runs through him," informed Kakuzu revealing some knowledge lost with time.

Itachi was surprised at that information, but hid it well. He had already assumed the boy was a Namikaze by stealing the Yondaime's jutsu or rather reclaiming it, but Konoha no longer had honor it seemed. Learning the boy was a Senju was actually big news.

"I have also received some interesting reports," said Sasori of the sand getting everyone's attention as he never really liked to talk.

"One of my spies recently found that Lady Chiyo was attacked three years ago and she lost my old scroll to the Namikaze brat." he said through his lifeless voice, but inside his mind he was actually amused.

"I want to give him to Jashin." said Hidan their newest member.

"Yeah, I want to fight him, un." said Deidra from his spot.

"The Kyuubi Jinchuriki is enigmas leave him alone until we know more." said Pein ending all conversation before disappearing.

* * *

Naruto let a small smile appear on his normally expressionless face. Currently it was raining and he was facing the Yondaime of the mist in a small clearing surrounded by trees. He found himself realizing that he could very well die. He was nothing, but a child with some very dangerous techniques, no he was more than that. He had the mind of an Uchiha within his consciousness that held experience and instinct that would make sure he came out alive. With his resolve harden Naruto faced the imposing figure.

Naruto had attacked the Mizukage, while he was being escorted through the road at such a convenient time. He didn't have to wait to question the Kage. It seemed wanted his question answered.

"What do you want boy." asked Yagura not looking at all worried that his guards had been cut down so easy.

"I have a question." Naruto replied his voice turning even again. He felt amused that the Yondaime himself was a child too.

Yagura moved his hand in a way saying go on.

"How do you control your bijuu." Naruto asked looking at the man with his ocean deep blue eye.

Yagura's calm expression quickly turned to anger as though something had clicked in his head and attacked.

Naruto was surprised at the sudden attack, but quickly dodged and summoned his puppets.

There was a large poof of smokes. As the smoke cleared seven figures stood.

Naruto had summoned all his bloodline puppets. Each puppet was dressed in blue Robes to represent they had been from water. Naruto then narrowed his eyes making his sharingan activate at will.

Yagura growled at the puppets and at seeing a bloodline user. He rushed through hand seal and manipulating the water raining he made it start moving toward Naruto like a tentacle.

One of the puppets raised its hand and every drop of water turned to ice beside the new ones falling from the sky that had soon also changed.

Yagura knew he was in deep shit the moment the entire ground had frozen solid and rains turned to hail. he jumped back to find four of the puppets making bones pop out of the ice ground at speed he never seen a Kaguya accomplish before. No matter how much mastery he had over water he would always be out done when it came to fighting the Hyoton users.

The only way he had beaten them before had been due to his tenants. He also knew not to use his tenant as he knew fighting a sharingan user would make it ineffective as it had been for whom? Why couldn't he remember. He knew yet couldn't remember. What was it. Why. Who did he fight that he couldn't remember.

Naruto had attacked and had felt it would be hard, but halfway through his attack Yagura grew confused and more confused until he lost concentration and was pierced through the heart by one of the Kaguya puppet. Naruto at first thought is some kind of trick, but as he waited he saw real genuine blood slowly come out of Yagura's mouth. He then felt the Sanbi. Its chakra spiked up trying to save its host. Naruto looked directly into Yagura's eye that was losing life as the seconds went by and instantly found himself appearing before the a turtle with five tail in a village which he assumed was Kiri if the countless houses and building were anything to go by. He worried at first, but suddenly found Shishui standing next to him to.

"We're in control here," informed Shishui calm as ever.

Naruto quickly recovered seeing as it was try the Sanbi stood still not moving. Then Shishui moved and tapped it making its watery figure evaporate.

"It was under an illusion," said Shishui calmly looking at the vapor leaving the empty village.

Naruto nodded understanding what Shishui meant. The Yondaime of Kiri had been under an illusion including his tenant otherwise he wouldn't have been able to use its chakra.

"So a sharingan user can enslave the yondaime without anyone knowing that we don't know of," replied Naruto quickly counting Itachi out since the Yondaime Mizukage had always been able to control.

"A missing nin before the clan was wiped out," said Shishui working it out.

"Konoha never had an Uchiha as a missing Nin and the only that existed was...

"Madara and the only one powerful enough to control a bijuu and a Kage at the same time," finished Shishui looking calm despite what he figured.

"this host is dying I think we should leave before we suffer any effect of being in a dead persons mind," said Naruto before pulling both of them back into his mind.

Naruto snapped back into reality and walked forward onto the ice that was everywhere. He looked at Yagura's body that had evaporated green chakra before losing all life. Taking out a small scroll he sealed the body then sealed the rest of his puppets before flashing into his base.

* * *

In a room full of medical equipments and table deep beneath Naruto HQ.

"If Madara is alive than it would also be correct to assume he has a plan to destroy Konoha,"said Naruto talking to himself while working on Yagura's body to make his new puppet. The man had a special ability given by being the host of re Sanbi. It allowed him complete control of water much like the Jinchuriki of the one tail Shukaku. Naruto intended to make full use of the ability.

"No, it must have been him using the Kyuubi twelve year ago," replied Shishui his voice completely even.

"Than he's too weak after losing the Kyuubi to the Yondaime and must be planning something," replied Naruto calmly and neatly preserving Yagura's body to become a puppet.

"He must not have the power to attack Konoha alone as it now is a perfect opportunity to attack with the old third as Hokage and no one at the level of the yondaime left to defend it," concluded Shishui saying it all without ever losing his even tone.

"This also brings up a major question on how Itachi manage to slaughter the entire Uchiha clan alone," said Naruto trying to question anything that might be not being true.

"Madara must have had an agreement with Itachi otherwise the man would have been able to cause a war between Kiri and Konoha,"pointed Shishui out figuring Itachi must have once again done something for Konoha.

"Madara must have revealed the secret to obtaining the Mangekyou Sharingan after all he was famous for wielding the most powerful sharingan in the Uchiha clan history," replied Naruto slowly finishing his final touch on making the puppet.

"Killing your best friend," replied Shishui figuring why Itachi did what he did.

"Then I have to kill a friend and match Madara," replied Naruto calmly and wondering who his best friend really was.

"The third Hokage," said Shishui calmly remembering everything he ever knew about Naruto.

"How unfortunate that I made such a powerful friend," said Naruto and going through a set of hand seals to complete his new puppet.

Naruto took out the Blue Kage robe the Mizukage wore before his death and put it on. The letter for four was on the right side and Mizukage on its back.

"It seems I have to fight the old man during the chunnin exam," said Naruto in an emotionless tone before lifting the puppet and taking it out for a test drive.

* * *

Naruto moved through the streets of Konoha in a solid henge. He currently looked close to Shishui when he had been alive and with emerald eyes. He was a bit tanner than any living Uchiha as to keep anyone from questioning him.

He entered a small a small apartment he was renting. With Shishui who had once been one of the top Shinobi in Konoha and being in the police force, making fake documents was easy. All he had to do now was patiently wait.

He had already learned Orochimaru planned to kill the Third first and Naruto couldn't let that happen. It had to be him to make sure he got the new eye. He had already noticed many foreign shinobi arriving signaling the exam was close.

He was tempted to attack as soon as possible, but the old Kage was to well guard. He needed to attack during the second phase of the exam where the old Kage would be less guarded. There will be around twelve jounins in total counting the foreign visitor and concluded it was the best chance he had. Otherwise Orochimaru would attack the old Hokage during the third exam.

Attacking during the second phase was just if not as dangerous as attacking the old Kage in the Hokage tower, but he felt he could manipulate some of the jounins with the sharingan to buy enough time and with a heavily chakra induced Shishui clone he could take care of the old Kage while the others worried about his army or puppets. He of coursed had thought this through. His plan was shaky at best, but he was also sure Orochimaru would be there and would do something to try and kill the old Kage first.

Naruto didn't worry though even if he failed he could always escape. He had special Kunais planted all across the elemental nations in each base to get hundreds of miles away should something go wrong.

Naruto had also considered attacking during the third part of the exam, but he didn't know Orochimaru plan and could end up in a trap meant for others. He could have gotten the information out of Orochimaru's follower, but he doubted the snake actually told any of his followers the real plan and instead were following blindly.

Everything was so frustrating to do now when he could have easily done these three years ago when the old man would take him out for food without any guards. The old Hokage could have easily been poison whenever Naruto had given him ramen when visiting his old apartment.

He sat down in his apartments calmly preparing to get some sleep. He would figure something later to make his plan easier.

Naruto entered the forest of death without any of the jounins noticing. He moved deep into the forest ready to find a nice genin to impersonate. He was already prepared with a heavily chakra powered Shishui that was sealed in a scroll the other night along with three of his own chakra charged clones. It was even better that the clone was that only a copy of the real conscience of Shishui in it. He had the real Shishui ready to help him kill the God of Shinobi.

Jumping from tree to tree in the large forest that housed bugs the size of any Akamichi clan member. The forest had a wide collection of dangerous and poisonous animals thus its name the Forest of Death.

He saw a quiet looking rain Nin. Naruto quickly killed the genin and sealed the body before henging into a perfect copy of the genin. His blue wavy hair flowed down his forehead and getting in the way of his eye. He moved like the pants the genin wore. He was interrupted though when the teammates arrived.

"Yamato Enma doesn't look okay," said a girl with brown hair wearing black pants and a black sweater.

"Of course he's alright Kyoko he doesn't look hurt," said a boy with brown hair just like the girl only he carried an umbrella. The kid wore a blue shirt with yet another standard black pant.

Naruto's sharingan flashed enslaving them and pulled the required scroll for the exam that he had gotten from a grass team he had met. The girl took out the earth scroll and he had the heaven. Deactivating his sharingan since he didn't need it, but the illusion was still on as he didn't need to sustain it for weak mind genins. He motioned for the new followers to follow him. It was the last day of the exam and he had waited until the last day to enter otherwise he would have had to wait days to make a move or until all the guards left.

Naruto led the team quietly making sure to arrive there before the time limit was up. He crossed some gross sight where there would be giant bug eating on a dead genins, but nothing to disturbing.

* * *

Naruto calmly observed the jounins around in the large room. There was one sand Jounin and a sound Jounin, which he suspected was Orochimaru. Asuma Sarutobi was there smoking a cigarette with the Ino-Shika-Cho combinations of genin.

Hatake Kakashi was there with his genin team which had the last loyal Uchiha in it and two other unknown genins. Kurenai Yuhi stood with a Hyuuga and an Inuzuka along with an Aburame.

Maito Guy was there fully heal and cheerful with his team of Genin. There was the team of genin from sand and sound, but he didn't waste his attention on them. His attention was focused on the third Hokage.

The old Third was sitting in his seat waiting for the attack to continue with one more jounin who was the proctor and a sick one at that who kept coughing.

Naruto waited as his host's name was called out along with one called Sakura Haruno. Naruto took the stairs that would lead him closest to the Hokage. His heart rate speeded up as he neared the old Kage. His breath felt hard to let in and out. Despite this he walked completely looking calm as he stepped down the stairs. Naruto calmly stepped out at the outer layer of the fighting arena determine to at least let them prepare to fight before he made his move. He drew his scroll and heard the proctor yell start.

Naruto opened all his scrolls at once. There was a poof and Shishui stood there with the sharingan blazing with two other clones of Naruto holding puppets with their chakra strings. There were ninety two puppets facing the jounins and eight other special one wearing the blue coats controlled by yet another Naruto clone facing the Sandaime. Then his own henged disappeared revealing his real self facing the third.

Naruto felt time slow down as he brought out his army. There was silence at first as everybody stared shock at what he did. Then Maito Guy rushed to stop him along with other jounins.

Guy found his face kicked at such a frighten speed by Shishui who had seem to have appeared out of thin air stopping all other jounins from advancing.

Naruto brought the Yondaime Mizukage up who had caught everyone's attention. The puppet held out it hand as water was pulled out of thin air and fired at the old Hokage.

The third moved dodging the attacks and having an inner battle trying to decide whether to fight him or not.

The other Kaguya puppets all rushed through seals making bone shoot out of the ground wherever the old Hokage moved to. The Hyoton pulled ice out of thin air shooting it all at the old Hokage. Naruto stood there waiting to find an opportunity.

* * *

Shishui kicked Hatake Kakashi moving from place to place keeping each jounin away. Whenever he failed or was caught off guard the ninety two puppets covered him and held back the other jounins.

"Don't mock the Uchihas," growled Sasuke who ran at him looking angry.

Shishui barely gave the kid a glance before kicking him and completely knocking the air out of him. The young Uchiha was a far cry from him and any other prodigy. Uchiha Sasuke was tossed across the battlefield. The young Uchiha did not rise back.

"Naruto why are you using Shishui's body as a clone," asked Kurenai the genjutsu mistress. She didn't dare take her eyes off of Shishui even if she wanted to see whether or not Sasuke was dead.

Shishui gave her an impassive look before answering.

"I'm not Naruto," he replied before attacking her and making the two Ame genin who had been under his control start attacking from the other side.

Forcing the genjutsu mistress to retreat with the puppets attacking, Shishui sent out a widespread fireball jutsu forcing many to dodge.

Shishui dodged as the green beast of Konoha moved with speed he didn't have before. Gai was making craters wherever he was before moving. Noticing Kakashi was coming at him with his famous jutsu. Shishui was forced to hypnotize the green beast to take a Chidori for him even if it only lasted seconds since he couldn't move with flying weapons blocking any other route.

Gai suddenly lost all control of his own movements and moved with his incredible speed simply appearing in front of Kakashi letting the arm dig through his stomach.

Shishui watched impassively as Kakashi's eyes widen at what he did. Gai broke out of the genjutsu a second later spitting out blood due the hand piercing his stomach before dropping unconscious.

"I'll kill you," yelled Kakashi as he attacked once more with his right eye open showing the sharingan blazing and portraying his hatred.

Kakashi went through hand seals making his hand a blur before he brought out a sword that looked like it was made up of lighting from his hand.

Shishui didn't have time to ponder on the jutsu any longer and moved forward letting a barrage of Kunais miss him. The puppets all started attacking instead of defending now. There were exploding tag laced Kunais being shot everywhere buying more time.

* * *

The Sandaime flashed through seals making the ground they stood on into mud. The puppets immediately fixed that as they froze the ground solid with the water from Yagura. Naruto moved forward shooting out water bullets that left small craters wherever they hit.

The yondaime Mizukage brought more water out of the air and making the water move in a thin fashion making the water cut into any wall it hit. Each attack missed as the Hokage moved around the open space at speed his old age defied.

With all the puppets attacking the Sandaime was being forced to dodge since each puppet would attack constantly covering each other not giving him enough time to retaliate. Bones would shoot out of the ground aiming to kill the Hokage and at the same time ice would also shoot out or Ice needles shotgun everywhere forcing the old Kage to push his old body harder.

"He's mine," shouted an angry voice before waves of small snakes joined in the frozen battlefield.

Naruto Smirked inside and made the three Hyoton Users use the jutsu he had been holding back. The three puppets clapped there hands together.

Slowly ice mirror were made out of thin air.

Then the mirrors made out of ice slowly surrounding them until it all came together forming a perfect sphere around them covering every inch. The light passed through showing what was going on outside perfectly clear, but no one could see what was going on inside.

Naruto jumped back giving himself space as another big player just jumped in. His puppets moved back with his clones controlling them carefully.

"Orochimaru so you tricked young Naruto into doing this," said the old Hokage looking angry.

Orochimaru actually looked speechless for a second before he started laughing.

"No, this is all Naruto-kun I have nothing to do with it, but no one can kill you beside me," said Orochimaru in a silky tone and launched an attack with a sword coming out of his mouth shooting toward the old Kage.

The old Hokage dodged and moved away from ice senbons shooting at his head making the long sword miss and go through the solid sphere.

Orochimaru growled at the ice hands constantly appearing and trying to pull him down.

"Edo Tensei," said Orochimaru's voice no longer sounding as silky as it had, but rather angry.

Sarutobi clapped the fourth down the moment he saw it. Naruto moved forward and at the same time memorizing the seals Orochimaru had used, deciphering how it activated and learning how to reverse the activation. Naruto jumped up spitting the largest fireball jutsu he could at the two dead looking Hokage's.

Orochimaru rushed through hand seals clapped his hand again bringing up a shield around the two Hokage and growling. He moved fast enough to dodge several sharp bones that would have left him with a damaged heart along with shattered floors with each place the bones popped up and pressed two Kunais into the two summoning head. Almost instantly the two Hokage's started regaining their colors.

Sarutobi moved forward rushing through hand seals that brought out three Kage bunshin. The clones than moved forward toward the pass Hokage's and Sarutobi attacking Orochimaru.

Naruto attacked the thirds clone while the old man attacked Orochimaru and Orochimaru the third.

Using the Hiarashin he blew the clone up with the Rasengan.

Naruto decided this was taking to long and motioned for the sphere to be filled in water. The fourth Mizukage lifter his hand making water out of the air and pulling water from outside the sphere that slowly filled the sphere. Soon they would all die or he would come out victorious.

Naruto suddenly felt a dead and cold feeling. He looked toward the clone fighting the second Hokage that had been using all the water to it's advantage and was having it's soul sucked out. The Shodaime was next with the other clone as he had been at a disadvantage unable to call for wood since the water wood chop anything below it to small shreds.

Naruto turned back to see the old third using the same jutsu on Orochimaru.

"The Summoning jutsu for the Shinigami that was used for stopping the Kyuubi," informed Sarutobi pulling something that was invisible to Naruto, but making Orochimaru scream.

Naruto couldn't let the third die in a suicide move. He flashed toward the third with a Rasengan in his left palm Intent to kill the third first otherwise this would have all been for nothing.

Naruto felt pain as his palm felt warm blood as it passed through the Hokage's heart. He heard the Hokage shout "Fujin"despite having the heart blown up before dying and leaving a screaming Orochimaru.

Naruto stayed still keeping his hand in the third and simply remembering the old man.

Naruto pulled his palm out of the third heart and looked at the blood. He did it he killed the third. He delivered the killing blow before the old man had his soul eaten. Tears made their way out his sharingan. He felt his sharingan start spinning slowly. His sharingan then slowly turned into a whirlpool of black before morphing into a shuriken shape with small line at the end of the shuriken points connecting all four end of the shuriken. A shuriken inside a wavy and sharp circle.

He snapped out of it with Shishui's memory flashing through his head. It seemed someone had finally gotten lucky and delivered a killing blow. He felt an itch in his eye to use his new power.

Having the Clones make the puppet bring down the sphere that released a flood of water onto the giant room. He had his special puppets sealed away leaving the normal ones to fight until they were either destroyed or were sealed away.

Naruto looked at Orochimaru who proofs away after pushing his blood on a seal on his shoulder.

Naruto looked at the jounins still fighting his puppets that were all getting destroyed. There were gasps as they saw the Sandaime lying dead at his feet.

Asuma Sarutobi jumped up made a wide swing with his blade sending out an invisible blade of wind toward Naruto.

Naruto moved back letting attack pass harmlessly. His Mangekyou Sharingan revealing itself. He pushed chakra into his eye following his instinct and bring out black flames all around him making many jump back. The flames moved outward burning the piles of dead genin who had thought they could make a difference. It slowly passed the badly destroyed battle ground that the genins were supposed to have fought on.

Naruto looked up at the spectators and looked at the proctor for the test following yet another urge from his eye. He pushed chakra into his eye letting it do what it was signaling him. Reality seemed to twist where the proctor stood before the proctor's body blew up with just his gaze.

Naruto still felt another urge and did it wanting to see what his new power granted him. His sharingan locked eye contact with the jounin of the sand and found himself manipulating space and time in a world all under his power. Anything he wanted to do could be done. He tortured the jounin for what seemed like days. Naruto had even made the Jounin see his own death countless time. Then like it had started everything stopped.

Naruto looked out into the real world. He had felt as though he had been gone for days. He looked as a white-haired ninja showed up and sealed his black flames.

The man looked at him almost sad and angry after seeing the dead Hokage lying at his feet.

"You can't get away from here I already placed some seals to stop all seals inside," said the sannin who he finally recognized as Jiraiya of the sannin the snakes old teammate. The sensei of the yondaime who was the only person who could have had a counter to stop Hiarashin. He suspected the sannin had taken a long time placing the seals meaning it would be ineffective in a fight unless someone bought him enough time.

Naruto looked at him not really caring even if he was trapped. He didn't particularly care.

Then he realized what it meant. He was trapped with all these leaf lovers who had all given him disgusted look as a child. They had all happily lived while he was treated with contempt. How dare they do this? They owed him so much more than this little damage.

His Mangekyou sharingan both spun as he felt another itch. He pushed chakra into his eye making himself feel satisfied as though he had just scratched it.

Everything was quite for a moment before the entire wet floor of the building shook and cracked before a skeletal worrier burning in blue flame appeared with a massive shield in one arm protecting by keeping him inside it. The figure growled making the air around everybody vibrate.

Slowly the deity moved its right arm that was free and slammed it's had forward making many jounins pull their unconscious genins and other genins and jounins all dodge.

The floor cracked more and more with each strike the giant skeletal deity.

Naruto aimed for the white-haired sannin. Each attempt was fruitless as he missed making more and more damage to the building.

"You have to leave your chakra is low," said Shishui warning him.

Naruto knew that, but there wasn't much he could do. He was forced to take a powerful blow from a large frog that the sannin had summoned. He was cornered and needed an escape. He felt another itch a new sensation. He quickly pushed chakra into it. As the frog made another move to attack him his eyes did something new. He felt gravity come under his control. He pushed making the large toad blast out of the building from the invisible force. Naruto was relieved he stopped the toad, his chakra was even lower now though and the jounins were all attacking him with there Katon and water jutsu. The floor cracked further as Susano fought back breaking everything and causing small earthquakes with his fist trying to buy Naruto time.

He needed an escape and if he dropped Susano he would be hit and he was to low on chakra. He felt a pull in his eyes as another giant frog was summoned by the sannin. This frog was much bigger that crushed the wall of the buildings making it more fragile.

Naruto poured chakra into this pull and wanting an escape. He felt a small tugged just the moment the frog swung it's sword at Susano before he was completely pulled in somewhere and then appearing in his base looking ragged. Naruto stood there thinking what had happened before sighing and barely managing to limp to his bed and dropping on it barely conscious. He concluded that had been another move from the Mangekyou sharingan. He felt a small itch again. He didn't remember hearing the sharingan granted this many ability. He didn't pour anymore chakra into it as he was already dangerously low. Naruto fell asleep with his eyes itching that slowly build up enough chakra and summoned a small white fox with the sharingan in his sleep. Then another itching started.

* * *

Kakashi stood at the thirds funeral. There were hundreds of others at the burial all crying for the old Hokage. What Kakashi felt at the moment was failure.

He had failed his sensei. He should have adopted his sensei's son. He could have at least made friend with the twelve before he became a criminal and maybe might have even changed everything.

He had been failing everybody who had ever relied on him. He knew it hadn't been his job, but Jiriaya's job. Currently the White hair Sannin was denying that it wasn't his fault.

Kakashi worried about his sensei's son even if he was a criminal. He couldn't figure out how Shishui had arrived there. The Uchiha had been dead yet fighting the clone had been as real as fighting Shishui. He never forgot how an ally fought whether their dead or not. Shishui was the one he had been fighting no one else could have the phenomenal chakra control to body flicker at such speed and during a fight.

How could have his sensei's son gone in the wrong path in such a short time. He once again realized that he knew the boy had been alone all his life. A genius who had concealed himself behind the cover of the dead last. Kakashi couldn't understand what could have caused all this. The third had assured him Naruto was living properly. Now that he thought about it a seven year old living alone in an abandoned apartment was proper.

He had been deluding himself. Now the boy was on a kill on sight bingo. He couldn't do it he thought. If the boy had stayed behind and had gone properly Naruto would have ended up as his student. Naruto would have been his student. Kakashi hid his tears and looked at the thirds grave.

Kakashi worried about another thing Naruto had gained the Mangekyou sharingan. Naruto had attacked to kill his best friend and the third had been just that. Kakashi knew that Naruto had shown love for the old Hokage before he could really speak. So it meant that his only friend had been the old Hokage. Jiraiya had placed hundreds of seals to help keep Naruto from escaping, but despite all that Naruto had escaped. He couldn't figure what jutsu it had been. All he saw was a warp that pulled Naruto away.

Kakashi couldn't figure out what jutsu that had been. He knew the list of jutsu the Mangekyou sharingan granted a user so why then did Naruto show power he never seems before with it. The gravity jutsu that had pushed one of the toads out into the forest and breaking all their bones had been something he never heard of. Naruto had revealed so many jutsu and had killed all the sound genin during his attack and killed Hayate. Not only that, but Orochimaru had shown up and had lost his arm after the aftermath.

Another problem after another. Orochimaru had actually been planning to invade and kill the third, but with Naruto showing up and attacking the third Orochimaru had interfered in hopes of killing the third.

Kakashi left the graveyard as he had already said his piece. He didn't feel like teaching Sasuke the Chidori anymore. He planned to teach the jutsu to Sasuke, but seeing Naruto had shown him all of his own failure. He didn't want to see another especially now that he saw how bad the Uchiha was really behaving after being beaten in the building.

* * *

Naruto looked at the small white fox with the Sharingan. His first conclusion had been the fox escaped. Than it had wagged its multiple tail and Bowed. So now he was sure it was a summon.

"It is likely this is the jutsu you used while unconscious," said Shishui not at all intrigue.

Naruto looked at it for a second before pushing it out of his thought and walking toward the giant underground training ground to test out the new urge he was feeling.

He activated his eye immediately going directly into the Mangekyou sharingan. He waited for the urge to happen again. He felt it a second later.

He felt a new power. He looked up at the entire building until the walls all changed to cotton.

Naruto looked at it confused why he had chosen cottons and what Jutsu that was.

"Izanagi the power to turn reality to illusion and illusion to reality, but to use it there is a requirement to be Senju and Uchiha a forbidden technique even among the Uchihas," said Shishui in his mind and confused why they didn't go blind.

"So I'm a Senju or is it simply the power of the Mangekyou Sharingan," questioned Naruto calmly changing the walls back to solid concrete.

"Most likely both as you should have gone blind after using it," informed Shishui calmly.

Naruto checked his eye after hearing that and found that his eye was perfectly found. He wondered how he was a Senju, but quickly crushed the thought and reviewed the jutsu he learned so far. Amasterasu, Kamui, Tsukuyomi, Susano, teleportation of some sort, Izanagi, summoning since the fox did have his chakra, and control over gravity. He had gained eight deadly s-class Justus.

Naruto looked at the white fox and its sharingan. He wondered if it had the same ability as his own. Could it manipulate people too. He filed the thought away and focused what to do next.

He still needed time to grow. He needed to gather more experience to. Fighting Konoha had shown him that. He had been trapped. He had only escaped with luck and he didn't like to leave things to chance.

Naruto walked out of his base with the small white six tail fox following behind. He jumped through the trees heading aimlessly.

He really needed a subordinate not only that, but he needed allies. He had been falling unconscious to many times now and having someone to take care of him while unconscious would make his life easier. He wondered who was a nice candidate. He needed someone quite and reliable, but most importantly easy to manipulate.

He went through a list of people to manipulate. He smiled as he remembered several missing nins who weren't to far off. He had three people on his list at the moment. Cho the cannibal a genin from two years ago. Inoichi the disgraced Yamanaka. Than there was Chrome the dark princess of Nara. The best thing was that they were all already teammates before they had turned to missing Nins.

He needed to move fast. They didn't stay in one place for to long. They were the perfect team. Well balance and deadly. The Yamanaka had killed enemies ruthlessly and had even started messing with Konoha civilian minds which was why he later left Konoha since they found out. Cho a member of the Akamichi clan had developed a taste for humans after having tasted the blood of his enemies and had later moved on to Konoha's population. Chrome was the deadliest of them all. She was different from the Nara. She was a prodigy of the Nara clan. Gifted with their strong point for strategy and none of their weakness. She was active when they weren't. She had more control over shadow then any of them. She was everything the Nara represented and yet everything they weren't.

Naruto couldn't think of a more perfect team. They might be three years ahead of him, but that was alright. They were all prodigies by now should be very strong. Sure Konoha had never brought its shame out in public, but they were in the bingo book and that was good enough.

* * *

Sasuke moved quietly through the streets of Konoha intending to leave. Orochimaru had offered him power, but why go to Orochimaru when the Yondaime Hokage's son was a more powerful and qualified ninja and with both sharingan. He had at first thought the Namikaze was fake, but after witnessing the power and control Naruto showed over the sharingan Sasuke decided the Yondaime's son was a better teacher candidate. Orochimaru had left screaming in pain while the Namikaze had taken down a monster size frog kill a Jounin and the Hokage

along with sound Nins he had trouble with. Then to top it all off he escaped using another power he never seen before or heard of. He wanted to learn from the best and the Namikaze was already considered a powerful ninja born once every decade. A genius among geniuses.

There was no one else who could teach him better than a sharingan user especially one with the Mangekyou sharingan. He would find the Namikaze and ask him to train him.

Finding the Namikaze location had taken a while, but after looking through where his appearance had been he deducted the nin was somewhere near where team Gai had lost while guarding the daimyo's daughter and had her scared for life. Sasuke wondered though why didn't she have it healed yet when she was rich enough to have it removed.

He had everything planned out so far, but first he had to go with the sound Nin who offered him the second stage of the curse mark to keep him from losing himself. Once they activated the second stage he would kill them and go find the prodigy and most powerful genin of the century even compared to his brother, the Namikaze was a genius.

/

Naruto entered a bar with brown hair and black eyes. From what he gathered the team was here somewhere. He looked through the tables full of drunks. Then he spotted a fat looking ninja with short red hair wearing the standard Akamichi clan armor with black pants.

Next was a blond boy with blond hair covering his left eye and the rest looking a bit spiky like Naruto's own? The Yamanaka wore a simple dark blue shirt with black pants and had several pockets on his pants holding Kunais visibly. The last was a Purple haired kunochi wearing black shirt and a blue sweater over it with pitch black pants.

Naruto walked toward them calmly seeing as the Nara had already noticed him.

"Who are you," asked the Yamanaka sounding annoyed.

"Naruto,"he answered calmly.

Three sets of eyes widen. Then the Akamichi went back to eating, but the other two were on guard.

"So what do you want with us," ask Cho eating through a mouthful of food.

"Allies," he answered calmly.

"Yeah, and what makes you think we'll join you," asked Chrome narrowing her violet eyes at him.

Naruto thought this one through carefully. He could force them to become his allies, but then they might turn on him later on. He needed to make them want to join him.

"Its simply an invitation to join me and it would benefit you three as well with no longer having to constantly avoid hunter nins," he replied his voice completely even not giving anything away.

"Will there be food," asked Cho through a mouthful of food.

Naruto nodded. Food was easy enough to get into the base and was abundant as he got tired of eating ration bars.

"So what's the catch," asked the Yamanaka.

Naruto looked at the blond and answered.

"You three will help me on whatever goal I might have later on," replied Naruto calmly.

"The benefits," asked the Nara from the side looking intrigue.

"You can learn from the hundreds of scrolls I have," Naruto replied thinking of all the copies of Jutsu the Uchiha had stored in the base.

Chrome's eyes widen at that along with the Yamanaka.

"Well I guess you have a deal," answered Chrome before getting up pulling her big teammate up by force. The Yamanaka got up afterward.

"I'm Chrome, the blond is Inoichi and this big loaf here is Cho," said Chrome introducing her team.

The blond nodded along with the red haired Akamichi.

"Lead the way Naruto-sama," said Inoichi laughing.

Naruto ignored the sarcasm and started leading and leaving the money for the food since they had been about to eat and run.

"So Namikaze-San did you really kill the Sandaime,"asked Inoichi from the side while walking outside the village with Naruto looking like himself.

Naruto nodded not at all feeling like talking about that subject.

"Hmm I heard you also killed the Mizukage," said Cho while chewing at a chicken leg.

Naruto nodded again and stopped. He looked back at a small bush at the side of the trail making the other two beside Chrome look.

Slowly someone came out. A black hair genin with his hetai and the leaf symbol showing he deserted his village.

Naruto looked at the Uchiha; Shishui had beaten during his attack on the Hokage.

"Another Uchiha," muttered Chrome sounding irritated.

"Maybe he's with the big bad blond," whispered Inoichi though it was heard by everybody.

"I think he's lost," said Cho taking a bite out a watermelon that had appeared out of nowhere.

Sasuke looked annoyed at all the suggestion, but managed to ignore it. He looked at the Naruto who stood calmly waiting for an explanation.

"I'm here to request Training," asked Sasuke not at all sounding he was requesting.

Naruto's sharingan came to life sizing up the Uchiha.

(The Irony) said Shishui in his thought.

Naruto considered it. He could say no and leave an angry Uchiha, but he also wanted a follower and what better than one who could be molded into his liking.

"One condition," Naruto replied calmly setting everything up with two words.

Sasuke looked like he won the Grammy and nodded waiting for the condition.

Naruto contemplated what his condition could be. He needed something that would keep the Uchiha from breaking his own pride. Uchihas are very proud people and this one was probably the same.

"Swear on your pride as an Uchiha that you will never betray me," said Naruto calmly waiting for an answer.

Sasuke's eyes widen. He was always proud of being an Uchiha and had always prided himself of being born from a clan of elites. Konoha never demanded his loyalty. All they had ever said was he was loyal, but he never promised such things. He never had to take his vow when he became a ninja. The teachers had skipped that part and simply given him the hetai. He could swear it he guessed as long as he got his revenge everything would be okay with him. His family needed to be avenged.

"I swear," replied Sasuke after thinking it over.

Naruto nodded and motioned for them to follow.

After walking far enough Naruto's Mangekyou Sharingan activated pulling them all into his dimension before he pulled them out into his base.

Four bodies fell to the ground of the training ground with a thumb. Naruto stepped forward.

"This is base has everything you'll need. There are scrolls on the fifth floor to learn from if you wish. There are ten floors total, floor seven through nine are filled with room to rest in. Floor three is the medical room. Floor two has food. Floor ten is this training room," explained Naruto without ever having to break his speech.

He noticed the Uchiha went for floor five immediately along with Inoichi. Cho went of for room two. Chrome stayed examining the room before she smiled and attacked him.

Naruto jumped back letting the shadow miss him. He guessed it was time to train either way and he did get a new puppet for the future. He promises Itachi would die, but it would be so much more satisfying for Shishui to watch him be killed by his own little brother. The ultimate irony.

Naruto flickered toward Chrome preparing to attack, but quickly noticed her shadows surrounding her entire body and avoid kicking her. He didn't know Nara's could do that, but filed it away for future reference.

* * *

"The Kyuubi Jinchuriki obtained the Mangekyou Sharingan,"said the black half of Zetsu to the nine hologram figures before him.

"He killed the Sandaime to obtain it," said the white half.

"He's more dangerous now, un," said Deidra.

"Maybe I'll get to fight him," said Kisame with a pointy smile.

"He showed power the Mangekyou sharingan never done before or from my knowledge," informed Zetsu looking worried.

The leader looked intrigue now.

"He showed power over gravity with the eyes," said Zetsu.

Pein's eyes widen just a tiny bit from his mask. Only the six paths could control gravity. Only a Rinnegan user that's what Madara had informed him of.

"And Orochimaru didn't get the sharingan," said the black half of Zetsu smiling.

"What do you mean," asked Kisame looking curious.

"The Uchiha ditched him after getting the second stage of the sharingan and heading to meet Naruto Namikaze and three other Konoha missing nins though I kept my distance Sharingan users are dangerous, but I lost them after the Namikaze said something to him and disappeared with a whirlpool like move," finished Zetsu.

Pein's eyes widen just a tiny bit again along with Itachi. Only Madara had done that before.

Itachi quickly thought this over. How did Naruto learn the secret to obtaining the Mangekyou? Why did his sharingan reveal other powers? Why did his brother go to such a dangerous person?

"Anything else," asked Sasori speaking up again.

Zetsu smiled before answering.

"Well the fight between the Hokage had lots of puppets fighting in it using bloodlines," replied Zetsu looking for any reaction from the lifeless puppet.

Sasori nodded not at all surprised to hear that. His own spy network had reported it to him a while ago and the fight between Uchiha Sasuke and his best friend Sai who had tried to bring him back.

"The Kyuubi Jinchuriki is growing too strong I'll handle him personally in the future," said Pein before cutting off his connection not leaving any room for any argument.

* * *

Sakura cried sitting all alone in her room. Sasuke had left the team and went to Orochimaru. The Hokage Tsunade Senju had marked him a missing Nin. Everybody left her.

/

Kakashi couldn't believe he failed another person. Sasuke had left the village going to Orochimaru for power. He needed to fix his mistake on Sasuke. He might not be able to kill Naruto since he looked exactly like his sensei and was a genius just like his sensei, but Sasuke was a different story. He could kill Sasuke. He had made this mistake personally and intended to fix it quickly. He didn't want to end up making the same mistake the Sandaime made letting Orochimaru go. He at least planned to remedy this mistake.

* * *

Sasuke hit the floor of the battleground making a small crater and making a breeze with his impact. He looked up at his opponents. The three people who were following Naruto. They were all strong and perfect opponents to push him to his limit.

Each day he would be brutally beaten by these three and then the Yamanaka would heal him like new again and start the cycle over again. Even with the curse seal mark he was always soundly beaten.

This resulted in him learning all the jutsu he could from the library the base had. He did notice this base had Uchiha fans on it and assumed Naruto had placed them there. He guessed Naruto was a legitimate Uchiha after all. No one could have such mastery over the sharingan and shut it off and on at will except an Uchiha otherwise it would be like Kakashi's sharingan.

Sasuke smirked as he realized he managed to hurt one of them. The Akamichi had gotten his arm cut a little. This was result at least. He never touched any of them before.

"What are smiling about it was only a scratch," said the Akamichi before moving with speed he didn't use before and kicked Sasuke.

* * *

Naruto lazily moved around the base. He trained Sasuke whenever he was bored, and even fought the three jounin level trio, but he always won so that got boring after a while. They were interesting though.

He sat through another scroll reading it. Maybe it was time to start on wind manipulation. He already had the control needed. He was experienced enough. He also needed a sword and had decided to send his four followers for a mission after three of them started complaining about being locked up in the base.

So Naruto had decided to send them and retrieve the raijin the sword of the second Hokage. He wanted to see what the sword would do at the hand of a try Senju. It was said the sword was as thin as a katana when Tobirama had wielded it. The Konoha Nin that had stolen it carried a thick orange sword. So he decided to get a sword and at the same time answer his curiosity.

/

Naruto looked at the thick Orange glowing sword held by Cho. He took it and almost instantly it changed to a thin sword that looked deadly.

"Didn't see that happening," said Cho before eating what looked like fingers.

Naruto ignored the disgusting act and examined the sword. He touched its blade for his hand to get through it.

"It burned me when I did that," said Inoichi holding a pinky up that looked burned, but was healing as they spoke.

Naruto nodded and put the sword away at his side.

"Why don't you test it out," suggested Chrome before launching at him along with the other three.

Naruto had them all beat in an instant. They each had a clone holding them down.

Naruto left leaving the clones to fight them. He had some training to do and see what the sword was capable of.

* * *

Orochimaru growled angry at what he found out. Sasuke had ditched him for three missing Nins. It was Cho, Inoichi and Chrome. He couldn't understand why Sasuke would go for such weaker Nins. He would have gone and killed them to prove his power, but his spies lost them after following them.

He did know though that they had killed one of Konoha's missing Nin and took the raijin. They must have been running an errand for someone stronger.

He would get the sharingan later. He would let Sasuke run around playing ninja until he meets him again. For now though he needed to wait. Akatsuki had almost found him and he couldn't afford to let them find him. He may be strong, but fighting against two S-class criminals would be suicide.

* * *

Chrome was shooting water bullets out of her mouth aiming for Naruto. Cho was rushing through hand seals that made boulder shot out at his stomp and then he pushed them forward toward his target. Inoichi was using wires that whipped around enforced with wind chakra and would cut through Naruto like butter should it hit him. Sasuke was using a katana that had electricity cackling through it with Chidori that he had remade with some description about it from Naruto who knew the basis of the jutsu (Rasengan).

Naruto moved through the battleground almost lazily twisting and turning making all attacks pass by only inches away. Every time an attacked looked like it made contact he would pop up again somewhere looking unscathed. They knew it wasn't illusion as they had been watching out for it, but every time they saw a kunai strike him in the heart and only to get up without a scratch it confused them even the Uchiha who had claimed it wasn't an illusion. Then every time they felt they had him he would break out of his lazy like movement and start moving completely precise with each movement afterward making them feel as though they were fighting a completely different person. Sometime the fighting style would shift back and fourth making him completely unpredictable.

Not once did they ever truly touch him. There had been lucky shots before when they had first started, but then he would appear again completely unscathed. Despite the blood on the kunai at first. Then he completely changed jumping ahead of them in league until they could no longer touch him. Now it was all for physical training to see if they could tire him out. Every attack they made no matter how calculated and precise it always ended the same.

Nara Chrome was one of the first who realized this and had decided to fix that. So far no matter how complicated her plans were it would all end up with a ruin training ground and an unscathed Naruto. She had even gone as far as to block every light source trapping him in complete shadow only to find him still unscathed by all the shadows that had taken physical form as spikes and he still managed to remain untouched.

The others kept trying or at least Inoichi and Sasuke. Cho gave up a while ago.

* * *

Two 1/2 years later

Naruto phased through the walls of the base. He had discovered this new ability a while ago. It had been something really helpful actually. With this ability he was able to perfect his perception illusion. With it he could fake his death that would convince even the best shinobi. He had developed an unhealthy habit by faking his own death many times while training with his team and unofficial living puppet. He guessed it was only a matter of time before Madara made his move.

Naruto had already discovered something concerning him though. He discovered Akatsuki. So far he knew a few things. Itachi Uchiha was a member and it had a mysterious leader. So with what he already knew he deduced Madara was the leader since Itachi was a member. Now because Itachi had made some sort of agreement with Madara, Naruto figured it was to join Akatsuki and avoid Konoha being annihilated. He also knew Kisame of the hidden Mist was Itachi's partner. Now since Kisame became a missing Nin shortly after killing the last wielder of Samehada. Which was some time near when Madara ruled the mist behind the scene having the yondaime under an illusion? So it was also safe to assume Kisame worked for Madara. This only further pushed his belief Madara was leading Akatsuki.

Naruto looked at his team and apprentice his team who all looked older and taller. Sasuke wore a White shirt along with a baggy dark blue pant with his katana at his side. Inoichi wore a new dark blue shirt with a darker the black pant with his pockets displaying his Kunais. Cho no longer wore the Akamichi armor, but instead wore a blue shirt that was many-times the size of Ordinary people with a simple black pant that made his leg small compared to his large upper body. Chrome was dressed in a white shirt that hugged her figure with a tight blue pants.

Naruto looked the same as usual wearing a new white shirt that glowed drawing attention along with his black cargo pant.

"The enemy is Akatsuki and the main target is the leader our goal to kill any member we encounter," said Naruto calmly observing their reaction. He got none.

Naruto started leading their first target. A man that had been making contact with Orochimaru and Orochimaru knew the rest of the members thus why they were aiming for Orochimaru. His village was prospering ever since he bailed out on invading Konoha leaving Suna without a Kage and caught about to invade.

"Orochimaru is the only current person who knows about Akatsuki and is currently in the land of rice," stated Naruto letting the silence explain their short term goal.

The four nodded and disappeared heading toward the land of rice. Naruto easily followed not leading. He rather let them do the work. He needed a plan to kill Madara. He was unsure of how to accomplish it at the moment since he had no data on the man. All he knew was that the man excelled in illusions and so did he. Naruto could control people with his regular sharingan and with the Mangekyou sharingan his ability was amplified.

He had even tested his ability once by entering his own mindscape and controlling the Kyuubi. Another odd thing he noticed was that whenever he appeared in his mind he had the Mangekyou sharingan and so did Shishui who had gained it also. It confused him why Shishui gained the power to when he didn't pay the price, but quickly figured it may be a blessing in disguise. With two sets of eyes and the joined force the Kyuubi couldn't even struggle and had quickly fallen under their power. He could use its chakra peacefully without having to deal with the bijuus intent and become savage witch was what had happened the first time he requested chakra from it. Ever since then he learned to subdue the beast in illusions.

/

Itachi moved through the woods of the land of wind. He was to delay the team Konoha sent after Sasori and Deidra. He wondered amused himself seeing his little brother on this mission should his brother had stayed with leaf. He of course hid his thought away from his partner Kisame who was walking next to him. Even if the bodies they were in were borrowed it felt as though he was actually there beside his senses feeling a bit toned down.

* * *

Tsunade looked at the picture of the Hokage's before her. Her grandfathers were both up there along with Minato and her old sensei. It wasn't often she started reminiscing. She wondered why Naruto would have left the village. Yes, stealing the Hiarashin would have been a crime if it didn't belong to him first, but even she knew her old sensei would have denied the kids birthright and tell the public he wasn't the son of the yondaime should he have caught Naruto that night. Then something else would have happened with the Hiarashin no jutsu. It would have mostly likely gone to another prestigious family or to the Hyuuga or Uchiha to use. Yes, she saw all these mistakes her sensei would have done, but in all his reports of the kid it always said well cared for.

Well cared for meant the boy wasn't being hurt. So even if he did get glared at why did he make such a drastic move? How did the boy grow to such a frighten level without a teacher. Yes, he was the Yondaime's son, but genius alone couldn't have gotten him that far. The sharingan which she Gai had informed Naruto got from Shishui may have help push him further, but it never would have pushed him to a level where he could kill her sensei.

Then there was Kakashi's theory. Kakashi speculated that Naruto had Shishui help him. Kakashi believed he fought Shishui along with every other jounin who had tried to help Sarutobi only to be stopped by the Uchiha. They all believed the same thing, but what they had fought was a clone that had poofed after getting hit. The two Hyuuga genin who had been there had both said the same thing. The clone was made up of Naruto's chakra.

This confused her. How could Naruto be Shishui? Did they share a body? If so how did it happen? Shishui had been drowned when the Uchihas had found him so what did it mean. Naruto had said to Gai on there first encounter that he found Shishui's body and taken the Sharingan. So how could have a kid under eight have transplanted the eye onto his own. This all confused her. Did Naruto gain Shishui's memory? If he did how the memory were obtained in the first place. Someone had to have done something or an unknown person manipulating Naruto. Unless the boy had figured things out at a young age. The boy was definitely a prodigy and could have possibly done some sort of Jutsu he might have obtained. Despite all this even Itachi Uchiha could never have accomplished this as a child so she once again questioned her conclusion. Did Naruto really know all these top secret Jutsu and even forbidden jutsu at such a young age. Even taking the Kyuubi into account she just couldn't see it helping its host especially to give its host the sharingan.

Sighing Tsunade took a drink from her sake. She only took this job because she failed her part in being a godmother and felt she had caused the death of her sensei for not playing the part the Sandaime had begged her while she had been out gambling. She knew Naruto would have turned out better if only she had stayed, but in her own sorrow she convinced herself she would only ruin the kid. Jiraiya also failed his part, but the old pervert wouldn't admit it. Bo instead he blamed the old Hokage for failing Naruto like he did with Orochimaru. Jiraiya blamed him for ever revealing the information about the Kyuubi and never revealing the father from the beginning. Jiraiya had pointed out either reveal everything or nothing at all in the past when the Kyuubi had been sealed. Unfortunately her old sensei had decided on revealing on half of the story and it turned on him.

* * *

Sasuke cut through dozens of sound Nins. He cut and stabbed making sure to kill them all. Bodies slump into the dry ground that was a part of a large barren land. Sasuke learned not to leave anyone alive after nearly being killed during his training by killing some passing grass Nin. He had on a whim left one alive and it almost cost him his life. It was only thanks to Naruto's team that his head hadn't been cut off.

Cho smashed one of his large and expanded arms on the ground causing a shockwave and sending all sound genin back and some getting crushed in his tantrum.

Inoichi started messing with their mind making them think their own allies were turning against and started attacking each other while he killed others.

Chrome was smiling as she manipulated the dozens of sound nuns that were all easily caught under the control of her shadow. She amused herself making them cut each other apart and killing any one that tried to stop her fun.

Naruto sat on a small rock watching the fight that was all taking place down a small dry looking alley. He was waiting for the big boss to show up and see if his team might need help killing Orochimaru. Finding Orochimaru had been easy enough by simply manipulating one of Orochimaru's loyal followers into telling him with the sharingan. Inoichi could have discovered the information as easily by entering the mind, but he preferred making things easier. So now he found Orochimaru's secret base. The old snake was hiding, but Naruto was sure Orochimaru's arrogance will get the best of him and come after Sasuke.

* * *

Sasuke moved fast and gracefully cutting down the sound Nina and making an effort to keep any drop of bloods from touching his white clothe. He felt his sword cut through a sound Nin's throat and smoothly pass through it before he spun stabbing his katana into the heart of another ninja before jumping back and pulling the sword out and continuing on until he noticed Orochimaru standing at the side of the attack looking amused.

Sasuke left the rest of the pathetic army behind letting the others quench their bloodlust and went to Orochimaru.

"Kukuku Sasuke I see you came back I see," said Orochimaru sounding smooth and silky.

Sasuke smirked at the snake before using his real speed and appearing I'm front of the snake swinging his sword that was cackling with Chidori's blue electricity.

Orochimaru's eyes widen at the sudden speed and jumped back giving him self space. He didn't expect the speed after watching from the distance and gathering data before attacking.

"Kukuku Sasuke you got better than the little chick I remember," said Orochimaru smiling.

Sasuke ignored the taunt. He had been taunted enough to last a life time by the other three and he learned one important lesson. Grit your teeth and swallow the insult. Charging forward never worked out after the hundreds of time he tried to prove that saying wrong.

Orochimaru waited and found that nothing happened. His own smile slowly disappeared at being ignored at like by that expression that said (so). He attacked moving fast enough to make Sasuke struggle to keep up.

Sasuke dodged and fired a simple fireball jutsu at Orochimaru who dodged and moved his palms forward releasing hundreds of little snakes that all had one target in mind.

Sasuke blurred through a long set of hand seals and smiled as he finished it.

The ground cracked until the entire barren land they were on opened up causing a small earthquake making all the charging snakes get swallowed by the opening of the earth.

Orochimaru growled and opened his mouth shooting out Kisangani that stabbed forward toward Sasuke.

Sasuke body flickered out of the way. Being taught by someone who used it constantly had left a small habit on him.

Sasuke finished another set of jutsu and swung with his sword that sent out a large wave of vibration toward Orochimaru who dodged confused at what he was fighting.

As each invisible vibration hit the ground it would crack open.

Sasuke thought it was pathetic of Orochimaru to be a Kage of a sound village and yet never to have mastered controlling vibration, which he did and found he could do so much with it.

Orochimaru decided now was a time for summoning and flashed through the sunlight jutsu seals and slapped his hand down.

Sasuke smiled as his sharingan started spinning almost making them look like their connected.

There was a poof a moment later and manda appeared in the dry ground. The giant snake coiled up with Orochimaru standing on its head smiling.

Sasuke locked eye with the snake and had it under his control. It took a lot of chakra to place a powerful genjutsu on a living thing to manipulate it, but he smiled as the snake spun wildly throwing Orochimaru off.

Manda then continued to attacking the sannin across the land.

Sasuke would shoot out vibration at the Sannin constantly trying to kill the snake. Figuring his control over the snake wouldn't last longer he shot out the most powerful vibration attack he could at it making the tail where the sound touch explode into pieces of meats landing everywhere and sending the summon back into the summoning realm.

Orochimaru's eyes looked down right angry at seeing his summon explode, but he restrained himself from losing his cool.

Sasuke once again moved to attack, but stopped at the sight of Orochimaru spitting out a large white snake with eight heads. He looked at it before he realized that was Orochimaru's true form. He didn't want the snake touching him and jumped back as its heads launched at him. He slashed cutting the head down and making sure to keep it from touching him. He could smell that the snake had paralyzing poison all over its body and one scratch would make him immobile no matter how immune he was to most poisons after Naruto's experiments.

Orochimaru grew the missing head back angry even more before hissing and moving forward for another attack.

Sasuke jumped to avoid one of the giant white head trying to poison him. He them made the mistake of cutting the head down as the other heads used that moment to suddenly for a cage around him and it's body move so fast that it had him wrapped in it in an instant.

Sasuke didn't worry much about the small scratch anymore as he found himself in a world of completely devoid of life. He looked across the dark world to see another person standing a distance away while the snake wrapped around him tighter. This was all an illusion he realized. He smirked as he reversed the illusion.

Orochimaru lost his smile as he own snake started consuming him.

Sasuke ignored the screams and disbelief Orochimaru was doing and absorbed the snake.

Sasuke appeared back into reality staring directly into Naruto's sharingan and suddenly had a palm slap into his stomach repeatedly making him curl into a ball of pain. No matter how much experienced he had with pain that was painful. He gasped for air as his vision turned black for a second before regaining it.

Getting up he looked at his teacher with a look saying what the fuck.

"A Fujin seal to keep Orochimaru sealed in ad keep from getting out and along with another seal to cipher his chakra into your system without any influence on his part beside the extra heighten senses and a final one to kill him if you die," said Naruto not at all concerned, but simply stating it no matter how amazing those seals he used were.

Sasuke took that in slowly. Did this guy just say he fixed any future problems with just a few palm slamming into his stomach that he assumed must be the same amount of pain a women experience through labor.

Sasuke nodded and looked at the lump of the white snake laying dead. He looked around to see that all the sound Nins were dead already beside Kabuto who was hiding near. Sasuke grunted and noticed his ripped his skin due to Orochimaru's scale was already healing. He smirked inwardly at such a Ben fitful thing happen to him. He looked back to see Inoichi holding out a piece of parchment which he assumed was the information. Grunting he followed them as they started leaving. Despite how strong he grew the others didn't respect him. He would have left them along time if his pride wasn't on the line.

* * *

Kabuto walked forward hoping what he saw wasn't real. Orochimaru couldn't have been beaten. He looked at the White snake lying on the barren land to see it really was him. He stared at it for several seconds before he decided he would avenge his master. Lower himself to the dead snake he started siphoning the chakra and preparing to absorb the chakra in the body. He didn't stand a chance with someone who could kill Orochimaru, but maybe with his masters power he might be able to since his master had been quite weak from the illness he had been suffering that had only started a day ago.

* * *

Naruto calmly walked slowly satisfied with the information he got about Akatsuki. His team was currently taking turn reading the information. Orochimaru didn't have any data on the leader. Their were information on the members, but nothing about the leader. Either Orochimaru didn't write anything about the leader or the leader never revealed any of his true power. Naruto didn't know, but he guessed he would have to wait and see if Madara was truly leading Akatsuki and even then he would have to assume Madara was somehow involved.

* * *

In the dark cave a giants finger appeared holding ten hologram on its hand.

"Orochimaru died," informed Zetsu sounding surprise at what he was saying.

Kisame laughed.

"Who got him," asked Kisame with a large smile.

"Sasuke Uchiha I witness it from the distance," replied Zetsu.

"I want to fight him, yeah,"shouted Deidra.

"Your little brothers getting better," said Kisame smiling at Itachi who didn't show any reaction to the news.

"I should have given Orochimaru to Jashin,"shouted Hidan.

"Inoichi Yamanaka, Cho Akamichi and Chrome Nara were the three I didn't identify before," said Zetsu.

"Never heard of them," said Kisame.

"You wouldn't have Konoha kept its shame a secret, but if you look into the bingo book you'll see their first name only on it," replied Zetsu smiling.

"It seems Gaara was revived after we left the body," said Sasori informing them something his spies reported.

Pein nodded interested how that was done.

"It doesn't matter we obtained the one tail now,"Pein replied.

Sasori nodded and left. Deidra disappear afterward followed by everyone else leaving Konan and Pein alone.

"It's interesting that the boy came back to life," said Pein talking to Konan.

"There must have been a price," she replied.

* * *

Naruto looked at the large village before him. It wasn't a ninja village, but a simple normal village with out any military force and paid other villages to protect it should they need any help.

He started walking toward the village. He hadn't had time to relax lately.

(The toad sage was heard to be around here) reminded Shishui.

Naruto mentally nodded and motioned for his team to be careful who had been following behind. He disappeared off to enjoy his time into a bar since he heard good news about bars here from Shishui.

Naruto first thought about the bar Shishui led him to was wow. There were girls everywhere. So the first brunette that offered herself to him he would have taken her, but he found Chrome appearing next to him and leading him to a room. He wondered how she got here so fast, but pushed it away and decided to see how things unfold.

/Hour later

Naruto was really busy with Chrome when he felt his team's chakra flare making him stop. He decided they could wait another five minute and continued not wanting to suffer for it later. He continued.

* * *

Sasuke dodged and blurred out of the way as the white-haired sannin attacked him. First thing that Sasuke realized was that Orochimaru wasn't the strong one. Second thing was that those white hairs were deadly since he had his arm pierced by a small hair that was really painful since it attacked close to cellular level.

Cho had shown up a second later shooting like a cannon ball causing a massive explosion to where he crashed making the Sannin stop his assault.

Inoichi was next appearing and sending out several Kunais at Jiraiya making the sannin back away further.

"Look if it isn't the legendary toad sage," said Inoichi laughing.

Jiraiya looked at them confused.

"So is it true you killed Orochimaru," asked the Sannin.

Sasuke smirked answering his question with it. No, need to go telling a known seal master he had him sealed it might turn against him.

Jiraiya's eyes narrowed at Sasuke.

"Didn't like how he trained you did you?" asked Jiraiya.

Sasuke was confused for a second along with his teammates before he understood what the old Sannin was talking about.

"I never went to him," replied Sasuke filling the old man in and wondering the spy network of Konoha must really suck.

Jiraiya's eyes widen.

"Who?" he asked going through a list of possible choices.

Sasuke let his sharingan come to life helping the sannin guess.

Jiraiya looked shocked before he prepared to fight and summoned two small toads not wanting to take any chances. Ma and Pa appeared on his shoulder quickly going into action making his eye turn toad like and his face change closer to that of a toad.

Sasuke narrowed his eye at the spike of chakra he felt from the man. It seemed whatever those frogs were doing it was making the sannin stronger and build chakra.

"Looks like we're in trouble," said Inoichi smiling.

"Wonder if he'll taste like toad," asked Cho.

Sasuke didn't have time to contemplate things any further and dodged as the man appear attacking him so much faster than before. He focused on making the biggest vibration he could to help keep the sannin of him.

Cho finished a set of seals and made the ground shoot out at the sannin helping Sasuke dodge from the attacks.

Inoichi meanwhile did one of the cleverest things he was known for. He entered the toads mind stealing all the information he could before it noticed hoping to find a weakness.

Sasuke saw Inoichi's concentrated look and decided to buy time sending out the vibration he had been building up and released it causing the entire ground shift and crack stopping the sannin from attacking Cho.

"CHIDORI NAGASHI," shouted Sasuke sending out needles of blue raiton base attack at the White-haired ninja.

Jiraiya immediately dodged and jump up sending a fireball jutsu toward Sasuke.

Sasuke couldn't believe the size of the fireball and flickered out of the way not wanting to be roasted.

"aim for the toads their the only one supporting his strength," shouted Inoichi stealing all he needed to know.

Sasuke nodded, but hitting the toads will be hard. He moved to attack, but stopped at a yellow flash. He looked to see that the toads had poofed leaving the Sannin alone and Naruto stood not far off with ruffled Chrome.

* * *

Jiraiya cursed and flashed through seals using reverse summoning hoping Ma and Pa were doing the array for his arrival. He was satisfied to find himself with the toads in their world.

* * *

"What did you find out," asked Sasuke looking at Inoichi wanting to learn how to be able to do what they did.

Inoichi smiled at everybody.

"Well to learn what the Sannin did you need special oil made only in mount Goukyou (?),"replied Inoichi making everyone lose interest.

"But," he said getting everyone's attention. "You could make the oil in another way that the toads hide, which is to collect toad or frog pee or sweat thing and mix it with chakra and if you be able to gather natural chakra, but if you absorbed too much natural chakra you'll turn frog like and if you go beyond your limit you'll turn to stone.

Sasuke stared wondering if the blond was lying.

Naruto thought he had a lot of toads to collect and pulled them all into his dimension before taking them to the base.

Naruto pulled them all into the base this time none fell as they got used to it.

"Prepared a place to collect the Urine," he ordered before disappearing off to collect toads.

* * *

Naruto smiled as he popped up by the old river he collected frogs at as a kid. He was sixteen and a half now making him smile at how fast time went by.

He looked through trying to remember the frogs he had been breeding. He spotted one and pulled it into his dimension and continued picking one at a time.

He was at a hundred before a pink banshee interrupted him.

"What are you doing," asked/yelled the girl.

Naruto looked at the girl to see that it was Sasuke's old teammate.

"You your the guy who killed the Sandaime," she yelled before getting into a battle stance.

Naruto looked at her as though did she actually think she could even compared to the Kages he had killed.

She then attacked. Apparently she did.

Naruto's Mangekyou sharingan flashed putting her into Tsukuyomi. Blood was spilled in the mind scape. Naruto was ruthless. He pulled pink hair after pink hair and hundreds of stabbing along with making her watch him kill her pink headed mother that resembled a pig. He followed up ripping her mothers head in front of her before he decided he had enough fun and released the jutsu.

The banshee collapsed and he henged himself this time looking like a brown haired version of himself with brown eye to match it. He continued picking up toads making them disappear into his palm or at least that's how it looked to the next person.

"Hey what happened to Sakura," asked a blond girl appearing.

Naruto guessed the girl had been here to meet someone. He quickly placed a fake smile on his face and looked at the Yamanaka heiress.

"I don't know she came her screaming this is my meeting spot and fell over I thought she was acting or something," he said giving the blond another fake smile.

"Well that does sound like her," agreed Ino.

"You think her screaming might have caused one of her blood vessels to have popped," he asked looking worried.

"No, I think I'll take her to the hospital to make sure though I knew her screaming was unhealthy," said the blond before picking her up and leaving.

Naruto wiped the fake smile off and continued picking toads up.

(The girl is annoying like her mother is) said Shishui waking up from the sleep he had been in.

Naruto nodded.

(To think toad pee held such a secret) said Shishui actually sounding surprise.

Naruto nodded again and looked to yet another visitor.

This time it was a Konohamaru the grandson of the man he killed.

"Hey what are you doing," asked the kid watching amazed as he swiped at a frog made them disappear.

"Collecting frogs," he answered not bothering to look at the kid.

"Why," asked the genin if the hetai was any sign.

Naruto contemplated what to say to that.

"I study rare frogs and Konoha has special frogs like the summoning frogs and I'm hoping to find one," he answered feeding the boy lies.

"Oh yeah I heard Jiraiya got the toad summoning contract like that," said Konohamaru.

Naruto almost showed shock, but went along with it.

"Yeah, I'm hoping I'll get lucky," he answered.

"Well I guess that's cool I'm trying to find a fish contract so I was here to fish," said the genin before jumping in the river and pulling out a fish and trying to talk to it.

Naruto disappeared at that opportunity seeing as there weren't anymore toads around. He appeared in Kiri next. The village of the mist better have toads.

After a minute of wondering around he found a perfect pond that looked like it housed toads or frogs. He walked on the small pond looking for any hidden places they might be hiding.

"What are you doing," asked a sweet voice.

Naruto looked to see the beautiful red headed Mizukage naked coming out of the pond. He wondered why he didn't sense her and concluded she had been hiding it very well maybe to keep away peeping toms and he hadn't exactly been searching for chakra source, which now that he thought would greatly help finding toad or frog. Sometime even a genius is useless.

Ignoring her nude body he answered.

"Looking for toads or frogs," he answered before walking pass her and picking up a frog from under a rock.

"You're not from here," she stated looking ready to fight.

He nodded and picked up another frog trying not to look at the naked Mizukage that was practically posing in her fighting stance.

"Aren't you scared I might kill you," she asked confused.

Naruto shook his head and smiled as he found the biggest toad he ever seems. It disappeared in his pocket which made her narrow her eyes.

"Who are you;" she asked the pond started to steam up.

Naruto looked at her unique bloodline and remembered he had one in his base. He never to that one out as it was really useless when the body was made up of dry part when it needed water and nutrient to spit out poison. It could make poison out of thin air, but it took to long so he had instead left it in his lab to help develop poisons and acid.

He blew his henge up and continued picking toad and frogs up. He heard a gasp a second later. He looked to see the Kage actually looking worried.

He ignored her and picked up the hundred toads and frog.

He turned and gave her a look with his sharingan clearly looking at her asset and all the way down to keep from forgetting her figure and disappeared leaving a blushing Kage afterward.

* * *

Naruto arrived to see a large tank prepared with small holes under that would collect the pee then send it to a drain that would they fill it up in a large tub big enough for four people.

He started dropping every toad and frog he collected and waited until they were all out. He also made a mental note to clean up later toads and frog weren't known for smelling nice.

"So what you guys just wait until they pee," asked Chrome smiling.

Inoichi laughed. Cho looked at all the toad hungrily. Sasuke look embarrassed.

Naruto sighed and activated his Mangekyou sharingan and made eye contact with each toad instantly making them pee. He forced them dry before he through a Katon jutsu at them and cooking them. He motioned for Cho to eat. He didn't want to see the Akamichi eating raw toads or frog.

Naruto looked at the tub of pee that had been filled. He made the Rasengan and placed his hand down on the yellow liquid before it turned into a correct mixing in with his blue chakra. He kept it like that until the pee turned into a clear color liquid.

Naruto looked at Inoichi for the next step.

"You rub it on your self and meditate and try to sense natural chakra around yourself then absorb it, not to much or you'll turn to stone oh and you have to stop all your movement while doing this and whack each other on the head if they turn to much into a toad to reverse the effect before it becomes permanent oh and once you can do this without the oil/pee you mastered it," Said Inoichi before walking off with Cho who had a bag of roasted toads.

Naruto looked to see Sasuke already started and Chrome smiled at him before starting. He made a clone to whack him and the others should they need it. He rubbed the oil/pee on his arm and started trying to sense the chakra while stopping all movement.

Naruto didn't even close his eyes for dive seconds before he was whacked on the head. He looked to see his clone smiling and moved on to whack Sasuke and Chrome on the head that both started looking toad like.

Naruto thought it might be because Nara hardly moved and it passed on to Chrome if she ever felt like not moving, but Sasuke was kind of a surprise. He went back to trying to pull the chakra again only to be whacked again.

* * *

Tsunade pounded her former teammate for reporting something stupid.

"Tsunade I swear I could tell he and the Nara girl had been going at it before they came to stop me," said Jiraiya.

She kicked him again. She didn't want to hear Naruto lost his virginity. She stopped and went back to her desk sighing. Naruto it seemed would have killed the toads had they not been skilled enough to poof on instinct. She worried though. The toads had warned that they felt something leave their mind without ever knowing someone had entered their mind and might learn how to use natural chakra.

Things kept getting more problematic whenever Naruto got involved. She knew for sure that she couldn't kill Kushina's baby even if she tried. Killing him would be like killing her own after all he was her great nephew somewhere down the line. She wondered who could stop Naruto at all even if they could. Kakashi was out that man might roll over and play dead if the kid killed his mother. Jiraiya was useless along with herself. Things weren't looking good.

* * *

Naruto was once again busy with Chrome. Her violet her blowing forward and her back revealing its beauty before he felt yet another interruption. It seemed the entire team was coming toward them. He quickly flashed her and him into a water fall ad returned back several seconds later no longer smelling and dressed up looking normal.

The last thing he needed was Inoichi constantly bringing up their sex life. He looked to Inoichi who came in smiling with Sasuke and Cho behind.

"He finally mastered it," said Inoichi smiling.

Sasuke grunted.

Naruto had mastered the sage mode a while ago along with Chrome, but Sasuke had been impatient and had resulted in slowing himself down. Naruto also knew Inoichi didn't have to train to get use natural chakra since he stole the memories and experience from the toads and had been mentally making a copy of the experience that took as long as they trained to transfer to Cho since the Akamichi could never grow through the training with out growing hungry.

"Remember to use clones to build the chakra then have it release since you can't stay still in battle to get the chakra," said Naruto calmly giving advice so that Sasuke didn't forget that part.

Naruto felt this team was probably the most dangerous team in history.

"Akatsuki was going near the border of the land of wind chasing the six tail bijuu," he informed keeping his voice even despite the need to scream and they rushed off leaving him and Chrome alone. They could catch up later. He never liked being interrupted and started again.

* * *

"Sasuke you think maybe we'll meet your brother," asked Inoichi smiling while walking through the forest heading to the border of the land of wind.

Sasuke closed his eyes while walking. He didn't need to see and he preferred not to fall for the taunt.

"Maybe I'll test out the new sage mode on the S-class criminals," said Cho while munching on what looked like baked grasshoppers.

Sasuke regretted ever calling Chouji weird. Though the Yamanaka was better than Ino since it didn't tackle him on a hug on sight. Nara was better to deadly and calculating. He would have gone for her if it weren't for the fact that Naruto was currently screwing her. He needed to find a capable Kunochi to help rebuild his clam later on once he killed his brother.

"I call dips on the Kakuzu if he's there," said Inoichi smiling.

"Hidan," said Cho choosing who to fight.

"Deidra," said Chrome's voice appearing behind them smiling with Naruto there walking calmly behind.

* * *

Deidra hopped off his giant bird that was made out of clay. He had just finished sealing the six tails with Sasori. He stopped and smiled as he felt five chakra sources.

"Yeah it's them," said Deidra smiling happy to test his art against dangerous people.

Sasori nodded waiting the kid who managed to master his art.

* * *

Naruto followed with Chrome in his arm now. He figured why he should be so serious now that he was strong enough to defend himself from strong and dangerous people.

Sasuke and Inoichi were leading them toward the location of the Nins as they were good trackers. Cho was following behind eating small bags of chip for once.

Naruto stopped and pulled Chrome to the side with him as Kunais passed them. Chrome didn't look as all fazed by the attack and simply looked at the two S-class Nins that attacked.

Sasori and Deidra appeared looking very dangerous.

"I got Deidara," said Chrome getting out of Naruto's arm.

"I'll take Sasori," said Naruto looking at the s-class Nin.

Sasuke, Cho, and Inoichi moved out of the way letting the four fights.

* * *

Chrome rushes toward Deidra her violet eyes narrowing as her speed increased and disappeared before appearing in front of Deidra who tilted his head back to keep his jugular vein from being cut opened by her Kunai.

Naruto clapped his hand together summoning his eight puppets. The Mizukage stood leading his puppets.

"So it's true you mastered my art," said Sasori his distorted voice sounding surprise.

Naruto smiled and had his Kage puppet shoot out water bullets that it gathered in its palm and shot out.

Sasori summoned his own puppets that poofed into appearance revealing a hundred other puppets to stop the attack.

Naruto didn't care about the number and had the Kaguya shoot out giant building size bones out of the ground together making the trail look the a graveyard in an instant.

Sasori moved amaze at the mastery of the puppets. He had his Sandaime puppet lift him using the iron sand to fly up hold him away from the razor sharp bones that started shooting out of the ground everywhere.

Naruto smiled and had the Mizukage rush through hand-seals. This was a perfect time to test out to see if his new jutsu worked. The puppet finished the seals and lifted its hand shooting out what looked like a godly ray at the sky which was actually highly concentrated water chakra. Then the ray stopped leaving the puppet standing there not having done anything.

Sasori had a guessed what would happen if pure water chakra was released into the sky and knew it was going to rain soon.

The Hyoton puppets moved forward throwing out ice senbons at the hundreds of puppets on Sasori's side.

* * *

Chrome wrapped herself in her shadow and disappeared being swallowed underground leaving Deidra looking around wildly before jumping up onto a giant bird that he made.

* * *

Wow, I really hope this is better.


	3. Chapter 3

Mind Myself 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I'm also in no way connected to the logo or anything Naruto-ish. I do not profit from this story or anything like that. Zero profit of any kind beside satisfaction of writing my imagination.

Summary: If Naruto had a better sense of pain and less forgiveness.

Before:

Chrome wrapped herself in her shadow and disappeared being swallowed underground leaving Deidara looking around wildly before jumping up onto a giant bird that he made.

K-here it is:)

As Deidara jumped onto the bird Chrome appeared under the bird jumping onto it with him.

Deidara immediately tossed his clays at her despite the distance. Chrome smiled as she jumped back free falling off the bird that was already quite high in the air.

The giant clay bird hover for a second in the sky before flying toward her falling body with Deidara sending small clay birds that would accelerate while twisting toward her.

Chrome made a singlehanded hand seal and looked as though a black shadow started engulfing her as she fell before the small birds heading for reach and exploded.

Deidara didn't take in any chance and sent out several more small birds waiting for a target.

Chrome appeared behind Deidara with a kunai aiming for his neck. Deidara once again twisted escaping death by an inch.

Deidara growled and had the bird they stood on start flying high and twisting making it hard for Chrome to attack Deidara while he attacked by launching several kunais at her and the smaller birds at her that all passed as she moved using chakra to hold her down on the bird and leaving a trail of explosion at the tail of the giant clay bird they were at as it flew through the sky before rain started pouring making them fly threw the sudden storm that appeared.

/

Naruto had his puppet Hyoton users to make ice needles rain down using the falling water and shaping it before it fell on the ground.

Sasori had one of his puppet take the raining needles to protect him while also using the Sandaime's bloodline to keep him of the ground careful not to lose control and also having countless puppets shoot Kunais and exploding tag laced one at the blond that were easily block as a giant wall of ice appeared protecting the younger puppeteer from any harm.

Naruto saw that he was already pushing Sasori by having to keep him self afloat and watch himself from above not giving Sasori enough letting him attack him with his full attention.

Naruto had one the Kaguya puppets use their combine power and made a long and sharp bone shoot out of the ground trying to pierce through the metal Sasori stood on. It went through just barely, but stopped breaking from trying to pierce the metal.

Seeing as that wasn't working Naruto had the Hyoton start building a giant ice giants slowly that use the falling rain and started taking shape.

Sasori saw the giant made out of ice and decided he would lose if that thing started moving. He had the metal plate he stood on start moving forward and started attacking Naruto with a large spike like metal that he took off of his float.

Naruto was actually surprise that the metal pierced through his ice wall. Naruto reinforced the wall with more chakra and went back to completing the ice giant that was still only half the size.

Sasori pushed forward taking more metal from under his defense to increase his offense and risking the Kaguya clan's bloodline from piercing his flying defense.

Naruto smiled as his giant was completed shooting out its hand toward Sasori who pulled back all the metal sand and formed a ball of around himself protecting himself from the giant arm.

Naruto saw a perfect opportunity and used the Kaguya's bloodline making bone grow all around as high as buildings that tried to pierce the metal ball with his full attention. The ball was resistant and didn't get through until Naruto looked up at the sky and saw lightning in the distance. Removing his ice wall while still trying to pierce the metal ball that Sasori was using to protect himself. Deciding to make a clone to take over puppeteering Naruto de used to do something.

Holding his hand out he had his hand start cackling in blue sparks before it turned into a full blown arm full of power with lightning shooting out wildly in his arm. Sasuke wasn't the only one who learned it.

Naruto waited for the next lightning and was satisfied to see one strike in his hand. He felt a giant surge of power in his right hand before he shot it out toward the metal ball floating in the air.

The ball of metal didn't look as though it had any affect with the lightning striking it until it slowly broke apart until Sasori fell down going through hand seals, but before he could complete it sharp bone pierced through his body followed by a giant arm of ice that froze him in a large block of ice preserving his broken body in a perfect cube.

/

Chrome sent out hundred of kunais that all looked as though they were made out of shadows.

Deidara dodged not wanting to find out if it would hurt like a regular kunai. His instinct told him though that it would be much worse. He jumped of his giant clay bird and fell of laughing as he yelled for it to blow up. There was a moment as the bird looked so magnificent its white figure glowing despite the rain before it exploded sending out shockwaves and pushing all drops of water away from the center of explosion. Deidara laughed as he fell despite the shockwave speeding up his fall. He threw new clay activating it into another large bird. It caught him in his fall.

Deidara sensed her again. He looked back and found one of the wispy looking kunai hit his shoulder and slowly go into his body before he fell on his bird unable to even twitch a finger.

"You like it, it uses your own shadow to stop all your movements," said Chrome standing on the bird.

Deidara decided it was time he made his biggest explosion, yet and gathered all his own chakra compressing it inside himself despite his immobility.

Chrome quickly jumped off the bird the moment he started gathering chakra and left an exploding note to kill him before he completed it.

She looked at the flying bird that started coming for her. She was satisfied to see the bird exploding sending out shockwaves in the sky as Deidara detonated by the bird explosion dying and making the rain once again spread out. Chrome started disappearing by the same dark shadow as fell completely disappearing feeling satisfied killing Deidara.

/

Chrome appeared behind her team with a frozen Sasori.

"We can question him," said Naruto and had the one remaining puppet unfreeze Sasori's head only.

"You truly are the son of the Yondaime to have surpassed even me in my own art," said Sasori not at all affected from his frozen state.

"Do you know where Itachi is; Sasuke wants to find him," asked Naruto ignoring Sasori's amazement.

"I don't know, but Kakuzu might who is near the land of fire at the monk temple, but I would hurry before Konoha gets lucky," said Sasori giving the information.

Naruto nodded and made the ice crush Sasori's body that splintered and broke into wood. Then Sasori's chest slowly started bleeding.

"Looks like he made himself a puppet," said Inoichi looking closely at the only human part that had been crushed.

"Wonder how he ate," asked Cho eating something that vaguely resembled a rabbit.

"Looks like your getting closer having your revenge Sasuke," said Chrome laughing.

"Well they might not be staying still so I suggest we move," replied Naruto.

Sasuke started moving excited to fight his brother and maybe see Konoha ninjas. He would show them that he hadn't been a fool for leaving the village like Sai had said before he beat him.

/

"Deidara and Sasori are both dead," said Zetsu reporting to Pein and the other members in the base.

"Ha I knew those two would die who did it," said Kisame laughing.

"It was Nara Chrome using very advance moves that even the Nara clan don't have to kill Deidara and Namikaze Naruto killing Sasori in a game of puppeteering that was incredible," said Zetsu remembering the fight he witnessed.

"Who are they after," asked Hidan smiling.

"Their after Kakuzu so you might be seeing them soon enough," said Zetsu smiling.

Kakuzu kept quite not commenting on anything.

"Make sure you do not underestimate them," ordered Pein before disappearing.

"Your little brother is with such a strong team we might even die," said Kisame to Itachi smiling.

Itachi nodded and shut off the connection waking up next to his Kisame.

"Let's move Sasori didn't know our location, but Kakuzu does and it will delay us in bridging in the three tails," said Itachi before he started leading Kisame.

"Are you sure your not scared Itachi cause I'm pretty scared of that boss of your brother I seen the Hiarashin before and let me tell you I barely lived because the Yondaime didn't feel like getting wet chasing me under water," said Kisame remembering the time he encountered the yellow flash.

Tsunade slammed her fist on her table showing her outrage. Jiraiya stood in front of her.

"Tsunade I'm serious we'll be forced to kill him and that'll only be possible if Kakashi, you and I corner him alone. He keeps growing and his team is very dangerous Tsunade they took out two S-class Nins just the other day and will only keep growing," said Jiraiya looking pained as he said it.

Tsunade looked at him near tears.

"We can't Jiraiya honestly can you tell me you'll be able to kill him like you say you could, I wouldn't be able to I know that, but do you," asked Tsunade.

Jiraiya stayed quite and looked into their sensei's picture on the wall.

"I think this is how Sensei felt about Orochimaru," said Jiraiya remembering his dead teammate.

Tsunade nodded remembering her sneaky teammate.

/

Naruto walked with Chrome leaning on him through a rough trail with trees and bushes on both side. Cho, Inoichi and Sasuke were leading them toward their target.

Naruto looked as Chrome's shadow followed Cho and Cho's shadow turned to that of strong and physical shape. The shadow showed off its muscle amusing Naruto. Then her shadow moved slowly to Inoichi's making the Yamanaka's shadow turn fat and looked as though it was Cho's shadow by moving as though it was Cho's shadow while eating.

Naruto watched amused as all three shadows that took his three teammates shape and started attacking each other, Inoichi stabbing Sasuke who in turned stabbed Cho who trip and fell on Inoichi killing him with his weight.

Naruto let out a small chuckle at Chrome's antic. He pulled her closer into his arm. She was so easy to get along with.

Naruto noticed Inoichi turn and look at his shadow that had all gone back to normal as though nothing had ever happened. Naruto smiled a little as Inoichi shook off his suspicion and went back to walking with the other three.

"Cho I felt like I was being crushed for a moment," said Inoichi looking at his big friend.

Cho looked at Inoichi and at Sasuke.

"I felt like I was stabbed, by Sasuke," said Cho looking at Sasuke suspiciously.

"Funny I felt the same, but from Inoichi," said Sasuke looking at Inoichi.

"Mmm maybe it was that same feeling we been feeling for the past year," said Inoichi looking thoughtful.

Sasuke looked at him wondering if it was. They would sometime feel as though they were attacked by each other.

"I don't know maybe we're just imagining it," said Cho before they started walking again.

"Hey Cho do you know someone called Chouji," asked Sasuke trying to work on his social skill.

"Yeah my little cousin," answered Cho like it was nothing.

"Inoichi do you know Ino," asked Sasuke looking at the Yamanaka a little curious since he had never talked to his teammates much before.

"Yeah I remember my little cousin I used to kick her and make her forget it happened," said Inoichi smiling.

Sasuke smirked at that. He had always wanted to kick his annoying fan girls, but didn't because than he would have been shipped to the mental institute as unstable.

"That was after I sealed too many memories and it flooded her little head in a single moment when she started training and somehow opened all the memories. I was discovered after she screamed for hours until she lived through all the memories and then I was disgraced for attacking the Yamanaka heiress, but not before her dad wiped the memories clean from her head," said Inoichi laughing.

Sasuke looked back at Chrome who was whispering something to Naruto.

"Yeah I know Shikamaru," said Chrome before Sasuke even asked and looking at him.

"He was my little cousin just like the rest of us were cousins to the heir of our clan. I actually kicked Shikamaru for being to lazy everyday and he would moan how troublesome I was, but the little twerp had figured out I was helping Cho there and Inoichi cover their crimes in Konoha whenever they killed a civilian and had reported us to his dad and thus missing nins," said Chrome smiling and going back to talking to Naruto.

Sasuke didn't think anyone wanted to hear his story. If he even did tell them he knew Inoichi would say something demeaning along with Cho. He rather keeps it to himself.

"So Sasuke do you know an Uchiha Itachi," asked Inoichi laughing.

Sasuke didn't see how that was funny and ignored it.

"So Sasuke I never understood why you became a missing Nin," asked Cho not cracking dumb jokes.

"I needed power to kill my brother," replied Sasuke repeating the same line he had been saying the years he known them.

Cho nodded and took out a bag of fried Shrimps.

"Have you heard how Naruto escaped, I heard," said Inoichi looking back at their leader who was holding Crome by the waste as she giggled like she wasn't a dangerous criminal.

"I heard he was the dead last in the academy never participating in class and acting like a dead last should. I once saw him with the Sandaime when I went with my clan head to see the Sandaime about skipping ahead a year. That's how he knew us I think. You should have seen the third Hokage who would laugh at everything he did. He had that old man around his finger, even my clan head was awestruck that a little kid was able to get the Sandaime do what he wanted so easily the old Hokage once said that he saw Naruto as though he was his own grandson," said Inoichi remembering his first encounter with Naruto.

Sasuke looked back at Naruto who ignored their conversation about him. Sasuke was actually surprised that Naruto had been the old Hokage's favorite. It explained why Naruto killed the old Hokage. If he had loved the old Hokage like a grandfather then killing him would have activated the Mangekyou sharingan. Sasuke thought Naruto had done something harder than killing your best friend. He had seen the Old Third Hokage before and he never could have hated the old Hokage. The Third had been like a grandfatherly figure for him to, but he never spoke with the third more than one small sentence the entire time he knew him. So for Naruto it must have been harder. Sasuke decided to kill Sai the next time he met the idiot. He didn't call his teammates friend, because he knew all three of them would kill him if they weren't being forced to work together by Naruto. Even Naruto wasn't his friend. The leader never joked with him or tries to become friend. It had always been cruel beat downs every time he trained all he knew was that he was honor bound to work together with the others no matter how annoying they were and he couldn't betray Naruto for the same reason. Pushing the thoughts away he kept walking toward the fire temple where Kakuzu should be near at. They would be there in another day or so.

/

Kakashi looked down at his memorial stone looking at it with his Mangekyou sharingan. He had activated it after coming to term with his failures. He had somehow convinced himself that he had led his sensei's son to a life of a criminal and in that had killed his sensei's son's future.

Kakashi didn't know how to act now. His sensei had trusted him to take care of Naruto like a brother, but he didn't and now Naruto was a criminal wanted by all five nations for one reason or another. He wondered what his sensei would have done at a situation like this. Would Minato have killed Naruto for betraying the village or would he have Step aside. Kakashi didn't know what to do. He was truly lost. Both choices led against his beliefs. Either stay loyal to the village or stay loyal to his sensei. The choice would take down either Naruto or Konoha. He couldn't decide. It was like being in the war again when Obito had made him promise to take care of Rin and he had failed in that too. He had been letting people down and in his own misery had yet again let his sensei down the man he saw as a father. He felt as though he had stabbed his own sensei for his failure. Kakashi let out his tears crying for failing everybody that had ever trusted him. He didn't know what to do even when he gained this new power. His eye was useless if he didn't have a goal.

/

Cho and Inoichi stopped followed by Sasuke at their trail.

Naruto and Chrome stopped several frets behind looking at a tree up ahead.

Slowly Iwa nins came out laughing. There were twelve of them all thin and angry looking.

The leader a blond hair one with clothed covering his head like a Suna shinobi stepped out looking at them.

"I see so your the new twerps who are all very valuable to Konoha each possessing something that makes Konoha, Konoha no wonder the Tsuchikage wants you," said the leader smiling.

Chi stepped out letting the others know he was going to handle this.

The Jounin looked at Cho and started laughing.

"You think you can take on twelve jounin do you ha-ha maybe Konoha may have been to easy on you, but we aren't," said the jounin and rushed at Cho while rushing through hand seals along with his team following afterward.

Cho slammed his hand that expanded into the ground making boulders shoot up at then followed shooting at the Iwa Nin.

Every jounin dodged all moving from place to place trying to confuse Cho.

Cho growled and disappeared from where he stood and his giant arm appearing slamming the leader into the ground making the ground explode from his strength.

"Kill him," shouted one of the Jounin worried their leader was killer from such a powerful attack.

Like flies the jounins gathered around Cho attacking him and ignoring the others.

Cho dodge every attempt to hurt him. He got angrier and jumped up holding out both of his arm up that expanded again and he slammed his two arm into the ground below him sending out a shockwave from the force that killed two of the jounins that had been to close to his rampage.

The nine left started rushing through hand seals. Spikes started shooting out of the ground all aiming for Cho.

Cho moved fast dodging all the spikes aiming to kill him and rushed through a set of seals of his own.

"Try this," shouted Cho clapping his hand making the entire ground start splitting breaking and opening a black abyss.

Each jounin all moved carefully around the strong Akamichi.

"We're going to bring your dead bodies over to the Tsuchikage,"said one of them.

Cho responded by using speed his strong point and started attacking the jounins with attacks powered by his speed and weight that would shatter everything he punched further breaking the battlefield apart.

Cho hit another Jounin killing the man on contact with his monstrous strength and speed.

/

Naruto moved back with Chrome and watched as Cho made the place look like the world was tearing itself apart.

Sasuke remembered those painful punches and shivered a bit. He never liked being on the front end of Cho's fist. The Akamichi was a beast once unleaded going on a rampage until everything died.

Inoichi cheered his friend on from the side enjoying the sights of jounins being crushed.

/

Cho had enough and held his hand up his arm gathering a ball of ground that suddenly started pulling the dirt and rocks around his up to it. It reared the ground a part gathering mass and size making the Iwa jounins look awed at the mastery over earth. The originally small ball of ground was grown to the size of a building making Cho look tiny below it.

Cho held the giant rock above his palm using lots of chakra to hold it into shape and hold it up. He moved his arm that expanded again and tossed the meteor at the jounins who had all started moving back running.

The Rock shot out at incredible speed leaving a vacuum as it left from Cho's hand hitting the jounins and kept going through the forest leaving destructions in its path.

"That was a bit too much Cho," said Inoichi looking at the trail the attack left and the destroyed battle field.

"I'm just getting started," replied Cho taking out a bag of chips.

Sasuke looked at the destruction and the new black pits in the earth. He wondered how dangerous Cho would be if someone called him fat. He seen Chouji's strength immensely increases when someone had called him that and he could only imagine how crazy Cho would go.

"Let's go they wasted our time," said Chrome reminding them they had been after Kakuzu.

Naruto looked at one of the dead jounin.

"He can't die unless you cut his head off or crush it he's a professional at playing dead," said Shishui inside Naruto's head.

Naruto nodded inwardly. The Tsuchikage hadn't expected the team to capture them, but rather gather data and weaknesses.

"Cho kill this one he's not dead," ordered Naruto looking at the possum like jounin.

Cho nodded and slammed his fist unto the man's head crushing the skull and killing him.

Sasuke looked surprise at the sudden chakra the body had released before it died. Even his sharingan hadn't been able to tell so how did Naruto know. Another thing about him. Naruto always knew something that you only gain with experience. Is this the difference between a genius and a prodigy?

/

Kabuto struggles as he moved into hiding. His body was barely resisting Orochimaru's chakra. He didn't give up. He would avenge his master who was dead.

Kabuto's yellow slit eyes blinked in pain as he waited for the painful stage to pass. He would kill Sasuke and Naruto the one who had given Sasuke the power to kill his master. He would kill them all. Team Namikaze was going to die. He looked through his deceased master's scroll teaching all his masters Jutsu. He would use up everything his master had already gathered. Orochimaru had gathered so many famous ninja's blood in the two year he had waited since the third died. Once he was ready he would show himself. He would show them it was only luck that Sasuke had won.

/

Ino, Chouji and Shikamaru all had bad feeling as they followed their sensei. First off Ino had been having this weird dream of being kicked. Odd dream, but still bearable. Then Chouji had stopped eating something even weirder. Shikamaru was the only one who still didn't act odd despite his bad feeling. He was simply anxious to stop the two S-class missing Nins that had appeared before them.

"Jashins going to please to get four more," shouted the dark silver hair one.

The other zombie looking one ignored his partner and stayed still watching them carefully.

"You have a bounty," said Kakuzu looking suddenly happy at Asuma.

Asuma nodded looking at his sash. He had gotten after being one of the twelve guardians to protect the daimyo.

"I got it for being a guard of the fire daimyo," said Asuma looking at Kakuzu and dropping his cigarette at the same time.

"I know," replied Kakuzu to Asuma.

"I got them Kakuzu Jashin is going to be pleased," said Hidan and moved forward with his scythe.

"Hurry up then," replied Kakuzu and backed up letting Hidan fight.

"Shikamaru, Chouji, Ino watched out for the other guy," ordered Asuma.

"No need to worry about me I won't step in unless you kill Hidan," said Kakuzu giving them each an unnerving look.

/

The Tsuchikage looked down at his soldier's dead body. He had sent out a team to find the team he had sent out earlier, but it seemed his possum didn't play dead well enough and got caught. So the kids weren't push over's.

Namikaze Naruto would soon become very problematic. He knew that much. Especially now that Konoha doesn't have a leash over him. The Uchiha would soon become as dangerous as Itachi Uchiha the one who murdered his entire clan. The Akamichi, Yamanaka, Nara were the best from their clans too. Namikaze had gathered a very formidable team and strong people never stay quite for long. Either Konoha will fall soon in the future or the Namikaze will. If the Namikaze destroys Konoha than the other villages will fall soon afterward.

As much as the Tsuchikage hated to admit it even he couldn't have defeated the yellow flash and Namikaze Naruto has far more power than his father ever did. The Mangekyou Sharingan is the only known power he has beside the mastery over puppets. The Mangekyou Sharingan was famous after Madara Uchiha and he already knew this boy was already in the category of the top ninjas in the history of the Elemental Nation by obtaining the Mangekyou sharingan and Hiarashin and mastering Suna's forbidden puppetry. It would be foolish to assume that was all he had. The boy had defeated the Yondaime Mizukage before killing the Sandaime Hokage at such a young age and it would be right to assume the boy has already surpassed those before him and not only that he learned the boy was the Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi something that left him shocked. This boy had enough power to take entire five villages on and come out on top.

He needed to think this through. He needed to help Konoha if he wanted to preserve his village. The Godaime of Konoha had already requested help from him knowing he would want to kill the legacy of the Yondaime. He doubted he was the only the Godaime had asked help for.

/

Mei Terumi Godaime looked at the request for help in killing Naruto Namikaze. She remembered the Namikaze in her one time encounter with him and blushed. She didn't think her help would do much and she didn't want the Namikaze to attack her or the village. She would wait until later on if the Namikaze ever attack Kiri.

/

Sasuke kept feeling like he had been killed so many times now. He and the others had been feeling this for a long time now. He hurried along with his teammates. He pushed the feeling away and focus on getting the information of where his brother is.

/

"Naruto what do you plan on doing after you know watch Sasuke kill his brother," asked Chrome sweetly her violet eyes looking at him carefully.

Naruto let a small smile grace his face.

"I was thinking there are five to many villages and I intend to forever leave my mark in history," replied Naruto looking up at the clouds.

Chrome nodded and kept walking toward their target.

"We're close," she said looking up ahead at the clearing.

/

Tsunade sent out Kakashi and his team to back Asuma and his team.

She had a bad feeling for Asuma. She thought maybe Kakashi could help them and maybe get out of his slump.

She wondered if her request for help from the other villages would help any. She decided if she couldn't do it than maybe the other villages could. She knew if was cowardly to hide from the problem, but she couldn't do it. She couldn't sacrifice her heart for the village. Every time she tried to pump herself up to kill Naruto she remembers her fun time with Kushina. She couldn't do it. She hoped someone could though.

/

Asuma landed on the ground bleeding. He had been caught in that weird ritual and now he was paying for it. His lung was pierced and his calf was cut. The Akatsuki member was insane that's all he could think. He forced himself to get up. Shikamaru had saved his life by pulling the maniac out of the circle that was the key to his capture. So far he was alive only because Hidan wasn't in the circle.

"Shikamaru we should retreat we haven't killed even one and I'm to injured," he said to his student. He looked back at Chouji and Ino, but Ino who looked as though she seen a ghost.

Asuma looked back to where she was looking to see the murderer of his dad standing there with four others. Asuma was consumed with rage for a second wanting to fight and kill the killer of his dad, but stopped. He couldn't win he was wounded and wouldn't even stand a chance.

"Retreat now," shouted Asuma snapping Ino out of her state along with Chouji who to had been hypnotized by their appearance.

Asuma pulled back with Shikamaru pulling him back with Ino and Chouji.

"Oh look their leaving because of us," said Inoichi looking at the team.

"I never saw Konoha looking so pathetic," said Cho eating something that resembled cooked bugs.

"Shikamaru take Ino and Chouji back to Konoha I'll hold them off while you three leave," said Asuma looking between Akatsuki and team Namikaze.

"Don't flatter yourself were not after you, but if you insist we might," said Inoichi looking at Kakuzu than back at Asuma.

"I was supposed to get Hidan right, but since I got the jounins than I guess someone else could have him," said Cho looking at Hidan who was looking at them with a crazed look.

"Jashin will love you three, but I can't let the jounin go I have to kill my targets always," said Hidan looking at Asuma.

Naruto looked at the wounded Asuma and his team. They didn't look like much. He pulled out his kunai deciding to put Asuma out his misery.

There was a yellow flash afterward and Naruto stood next to Chrome as though he hadn't moved at all.

Shikamaru's eyes widen as he felt his sensei's blood explode out of the body. He hadn't been able to move him fast enough. He looked at Asuma whose eyes were now lifeless. He pulled his sensei crying and looking at the Namikaze with hate. Placing Asuma down Shikamaru prepared to fight.

"He was my kill," shouted Hidan glaring at Naruto who ignored him watching Shikamaru.

"He was going to die either way you didn't have a medic with you," said Naruto calmly looking at the distraught Nara and his teammates.

"We'll kill you," shouted Ino pulling out a kunai. Chouji followed after her pulling out kunais.

Sasuke ignored the distraught Konoha team and stepped forward at Hidan.

"If Cho doesn't want him then I'll kill him," said Sasuke getting Ino's attention.

"Sasuke how could you; betray us," she shouted in tears looking at her old crush.

Sasuke glanced at her. He couldn't believe her. She actually thought he was connected with Konoha.

"I couldn't care less about you or Konoha," he replied drawing Kusanagi. At least Orochimaru had a nice sword.

Ino suddenly looked very angry. She rushed at Sasuke only to find herself unable to move. She looked to the shadow and saw it connected to violet eyes Kunochi.

"Sorry I'm you opponent name is Chrome," said Chrome introducing herself.

Cho stepped out looking at Chouji.

"Hey Chouji hope you can give me a good fight," said Cho looking at the Akamichi heir.

Chouji readied himself for a fight.

Inoichi looked at Shikamaru smiling.

"I guess this means I got you and boss gets Kakuzu," said Inoichi smiling as he drew his kunai for affect.

Shikamaru glanced at Naruto who didn't look back at him and nodded ready to get through them and kill the Namikaze.

Naruto looked at Kakuzu since Inoichi took the Nara instead. He just knew this rocky looking clearing was going to look like a natural disaster after the fight.

"Namikaze you have such a nice bounty on you," said Kakuzu remembering the big bounty. If he lived through this he was going to be really rich.

Naruto looked at the Akatsuki member and nodded not at all worried.

"He is immortal or Orochimaru thought so," said Shishui in Naruto's head going through all the data Orochimaru had gathered on Kakuzu.

Naruto dashed forward appearing in front of Kakuzu and slamming a Rasengan to the man's heart. Naruto flickered away as thread shot out trying to kill him from Kakuzu's body.

Naruto looked at the S-class nuke-nin and saw a cracked mask appear where he had slammed the Rasengan.

"That was very fast," said Kakuzu pulling his threads around himself looking like it could pierce even metal.

Naruto nodded and activated his sharingan looking at the zombie looking opponent.

/

Ino rushed forward attacking the purple haired Kunochi who mocked her dodging every attempt she tried at killing her. Her mind technique didn't work and the Kunochi was to fast to simply hit.

Ino finished a set of hand seals for an illusion, but stopped as she found her chakra started fluctuating. She looked down to see her shadow connected to a rock's shadow touching her. How was that possible even Shikamaru couldn't use shadows from anywhere, but his own. He always needs to stay connected to it in some way.

"I'm not like Shikamaru, he uses his shadow, but I on other hand could use every shadow around me and my own I don't have a limit like the rest of the Nara clan," said Chrome and tossed a kunai as Ino as she grew immobile and was stabbed into the leg.

Ino grunted from the pain. She wasn't going to scream. Her chakra was going out of control probably from the shadow that captured her.

/

Cho dashed forward using speed the other Akamichi didn't have and punched Chouji in the stomach sending him crashing into one of the tall rocks around.

"Your not strong enough Chouji," shouted Cho running toward Chouji to continue his assault.

Chouji jumped back up from his crash and rush through hand seals and jumped up into the air toward Cho who was charging at him.

"Cannonball," shouted Chouji as his body shot out toward Cho.

Cho stopped and spun with his right hand expanding and hit Chouji like a baseball.

"Clan techniques don't work against another Akamichi Chouji you should know that," said Cho at Chouji who crashed into the ground causing dirt and dust to fly up in the air.

/

Shikamaru couldn't get the Yamanaka in his shadow. His strategy weren't working either. The Yamanaka moved in ways he didn't predict. Shikamaru guessed it must have been because of Chrome. She was smarter than him and had probably already fought with Inoichi many times forcing them to use unexpected methods.

"What's wrong you know its so much harder fighting Crome than you," said Inoichi and disappeared from sight and appearing ten yards closer throwing a kunai tied to an exploding tag.

Shikamaru moved throwing back his own. Deciding his shadow was currently useless as rushed at Inoichi with a kunai.

/

Sasuke looked at Hidan who started running toward him with the scythe. Sasuke stayed away from the scythe dodging each swing and moving in the open clearing making the skeleton looking man chase after him.

Sasuke blocked the scythe with Kusanagi stopping the attacks.

"I'm going to feed you to Jashin," shouted Hidan.

Sasuke remember the notes about Jashin from what Orochimaru gathered before his untimely death. Jashin was a god of sacrifice or something like that.

Sasuke swiftly moved toward Hidan after doing such a wife swing leaving an opening. Sasuke brought Kusanagi smoothly cutting through the man's neck.

Sasuke moved back a second later as the man's body turned the scythe around and swing again. Hidan's head fell screaming curses on the ground.

Sasuke was honestly intrigued at how the man was still alive. It seemed the idiot was actually immortal like Orochimaru's note had said. Sasuke looked and was amaze to see chakra flooded in every cell feeding every cell without the need of Oxygen. The cells quickly started reproducing copied.

"I'm going to kill you for that," shouted Hidan's head that lay on the ground.

Sasuke dodged the entire pathetic attempt to hurt him. The headless body wasn't even coordinated. The body swung the scythe to wide again and he moved cutting off another arm making the arm drop the scythe. Sasuke spun next and kicked the body back quickly pushing it back.

He picked up the scythe with the hand still clinging to it.

"Let go of my scythe," shouted Hidan's head from the ground screaming.

Sasuke made a Chidori electrocuting the hand holding the scythe until it involuntarily let go dropping on the ground.

"You bastard that hurt," shouted Hidan again.

Sasuke looked at the scythe intrigue. He wondered if there was anyway to kill the man and gain the ability. From what he could tell it was the scythe that kept the man immortal. He kicked the one handed body and that tried to take the scythe.

"How does this scythe work," he asked Hidan looking at it carefully analyzing it with his sharingan.

"Like I'll tell," shouted the head.

Sasuke cut the leg of the body that kept trying to get him. The body lost balance dropping on the ground with a thud. Sasuke moved on cutting the other arm and leg living it limp less.

"Well If you don't I'll kill you," replied Sasuke looking at the scythe again.

"You can't I'm immortal," said Hidan laughing.

Sasuke nodded and kicked one of the arms lying around away from the other limbs.

"Katon: Great fireball," said Sasuke before throwing a large ball of blue flames at the arm.

Hidan screamed as he lost the arm.

Sasuke looked at the arm that was only ashes now.

"Can you grow an arm,"asked Sasuke looking at the ash.

"Fuck you," shouted Hidan angrily at having lost an arm.

Sasuke smirked.

"So you can't all you can do is heal and live through attacks that would otherwise kill you," stated Sasuke looking at the scythe again.

Hidan growled from the ground.

"I'll bite you to death," shouted Hidan trying to move his head.

Sasuke looked at the scythe as an idea came to him.

"I wonder what would happen if I chopped you up with your own scythe," asked Sasuke.

"Nothing I'm immortal," shouted Hidan again.

Sasuke dropped the scythe and lifted Kusanagi and attacked the scythe.

His first strike didn't do anything, but a scratch. He kept striking determined to cut the thing in half as Hidan screamed curses. Sasuke was sure the scythe gave him immortality and if hr cut it in half in theory Hidan should die.

/

Chrome slammed Ino face first into the ground breaking it.

"Your weak couldn't even break out of my shadow," said Chrome and stabbed Ino with one of her own kunai.

Chrome jumped back dodging kunais. She looked to see a pink haired Kunochi.

"Who are you," Chrome asked trying to remember anything about a pink Kunochi.

Sakura pick Ino up and glared at Chrome.

"You better are prepared to die for hurting my friend," shouted Sakura.

Chrome let out a small laugh.

"You'll be just as easy as her," replied Chrome smiling at Ino who could barely  
move after numerous stabbings.

"I'm stronger and my teammate will stop your friend," replied Sakura putting on a glove and looking toward Cho and Inoichi who both had moved farther and farther from where they had started fighting.

Chrome nodded looking around to see Naruto and Kakuzu no where in sight along with Sasuke.

"I'm sure you are, but then again your friend at least had the sense to know how the enemy fought before attacking," replied Chrome looking at Ino's shadow that had connected to Sakura.

Sakura looked down confuse until she realized her shadow was connected with Ino's.

"You're a Nara," said Sakura realizing what it meant having her shadow touched.

"Bingo," said Chrome smoothly and smiled amuse at the Kunochi mistake.

Sakura tried to move and found it impossible to move.

Ino dropped on the ground fainting from her wounds.

Chrome looked at Ino before looking back at Sakura who tried to move again.

Pulling out a kunai Chrome made her way to the pink Kunochi.

/

Inoichi dodged Shikamaru's shadow and jumped from place to place and at the same time throwing kunais at the injured Nara.

Inoichi blurred disappearing as an arm with lightning pass through empty air.

Inoichi looked at the white hair jounin recognizing him.

"That's not nice Kakashi,"said Inoichi smiling and backing up further.

Kakashi narrowed his eyes as he looked at Asuma's dead body lying not far away.

"I didn't do that, but I'll gladly say it was me if you leave," said Inoichi smiling again trying to be funny.

Kakashi narrowed his sharingan at Inoichi and waited to Shikamaru to fight again.

"He messes with my mind Kakashi affecting perception from inside the brain making it really hard to tell if you will hit something or not," informed Shikamaru holding a kunai with his injured arm.

Kakashi nodded careful to watch out for that.

Inoichi thought now was a perfect time to use sage mode after all Hatake Kakashi is a very experience jounin. He made a clone that stood their still with it eyes close.

Kakashi rushed at Inoichi after suddenly feeling the sudden rise in power from the clone. Inoichi appeared blocking him.

Kakashi swung his kunai making Inoichi back up and followed up with by throwing a kunai making Inoichi back up to dodge it. Shikamaru's shadow latched onto Inoichi's at that moment.

Inoichi looked down at the ground and than back at Kakashi than at Shikamaru.

"Forgot about you," said Inoichi looking sheepish as he heard his clone poofing.

Kakashi's eyes widen at the chakra amount of chakra Inoichi gained from his clone and moved to attack while Shikamaru had a hold on the shadow.

"I don't think so," shouted Inoichi and forced him self to move despite the shadow.

Kakashi was surprise at the movement, but went after Inoichi anyways with his arm cackling in blue chakra before it completely turned to lightning.

Inoichi expelled the chakra binding him and disappeared with his enhance speed dodging the fatal attack to the heart again.

"I usually don't get this cocky, but I win," said Inoichi from behind Shikamaru slamming Shikamaru's head into the ground making the head ground cave in from the force.

Kakashi moved for Inoichi fearing Shikamaru was going to die.

Inoichi moved letting the jounin look at the near dead Nara.

/

Cho dodged an ink like elephant. He than was forced to dodge his little cousins pathetic Jutsu.

"Rocky spike," shouted Cho as he completed a hand seal making the ground shoot out spikes to impale his two attackers.

Sai jumped onto an ink bird while Chouji moved out of the way as fast as he could barely make it.

Cho looked at the smiling kid that was flying above him. He didn't like that creepy smile.

"I'm gonna wipe that smile of your face," shouted Cho jumping up into the air and clapping his two giant arm together with enough force to crush a rock into sand. The clap sent out a shockwave at the black bird that was hit from the unexpected attack.

Sai came down falling still with his face smiling. Sai opened up a scroll and quickly drew another bird that appeared a second later catching him from his fall.

Cho had time and made wise use of it closing his eyes gathering Natural chakra. He snapped them open dodging Chouji's punch.

His new Toad like pupil looked at Chouji before he moved appearing with his giant hand holding Chouji on the neck choking the younger Akamichi.

Sai attacked with large creatures he drew that all had sharp spikes and horns.

Cho let go of Chouji that fainted and looked at the stamped heading toward him. He pumped his arm up and slammed the ground causing the ground act like the ocean for a second before the ground shatter throwing everything back with deadly force.

Sai threw kunais at Chouji who moved as though he hadn't been standing in its way.

Sai ran toward Cho intending to kill the big bone Nin, but stopped as Cho suddenly had the ground shoot out of the ground grabbing a hold of Sai and leaving him completely immobile.

"Looks like I'm going to be eating," said Cho looking at them hungrily.

/

Sasuke cut through the scythe after numerous cuts and were satisfied as the annoying Akatsuki member went quite no longer moving.

He had been right. The Scythe must have been like a medium holding the soul in the world and continuously forcing the bodies to live despite not having energy.

Hidan had been using false energy produced from the scythe keeping hid body alive and so if the scythe broke than soul did the object anchoring his soul.

Sasuke disappeared satisfied in killing another idiot who believed he was immortal.

/

Naruto dodged the four mask creature attacking him.

Naruto watched all the masks and the dead one lying on the ground. He already figured Kakuzu had five hearts in the beginning and lost one against the Rasengan.

Naruto looked back at Kakuzu who was trying everything in his power to kill him.

"Use Amasterasu it would easily burn him and his bodies," suggested Shishui from his mind.

Naruto's sharingan spun wildly until it turned into a dark whirl pool before his Mangekyou Sharingan appeared.

Kakuzu immediately went on defense by pulling his masks back, but three of the black figures caught on flames any way.

Naruto looked at the last mask that was water. Kakuzu didn't look as lively as he had a while ago.

"I got a few questions for you before you die," said Naruto looking at Kakuzu calmly.

Kakuzu looked as though he didn't really care that he was going to die and nodded.

"Madara is the top priority," said Shishui's ever calm voice.

Naruto fired his own question first Sasuke's revenge could wait a second later.

"Do you know Uchiha Madara," asked Naruto looking for any signs the man might know.

Kakuzu nodded.

"When did you meet him," asked Naruto.

"Back at the times of the Shodaime,"replied Kakuzu calmly.

Naruto was surprised at the answer, but didn't show any signs of being surprise.

"Do you know his weakness?" asked Naruto looking for anything that might give him an advantage over Madara.

Kakuzu realized what Naruto was asking and started laughing.

"You think he's alive?" asked Kakuzu laughing as though Naruto lost it.

Naruto didn't really care.

"Alright than how about Itachi do you know where he is," asked Naruto seeing as the man wouldn't answer it.

Kakuzu stopped laughing and nodded.

"Itachi will make an appearance in the land of wave sometime in seven days though I don't know when exactly," muttered Kakuzu.

Naruto nodded and the last heart exploded from Kamui killing Kakuzu.

Land of wave did sound interesting. It would be a nice place to watch Itachi die.

Naruto flashed appearing next to Chrome who had Sasuke's old teammate laying down unconscious and the Yamanaka who to way unconscious from numerous wounds. Sasuke stood not far off looking at the pink headed Kunochi.

"So they did indeed arrive," stated Naruto looking at Sakura who he had sensed while toying with Kakuzu. So far he could tell Cho already won since his chakra was no longer pulsing from use and Inoichi was still fighting.

"I got the information leave them their pointless to waste our time with," said Naruto looking at the two Kunochi.

Chrome nodded and kicked Sakura who had hurt her ears screaming. Sasuke brighten up hearing he got the information.

/

Inoichi dodged a very angry Hatake Kakashi. The Jounin had been on a rampage lately making even him tire out even after using Sage mode. He dodged again as the ground exploded from beneath him.

"Summoning jutsu," yelled Kakashi summoning his dog team.

Inoichi didn't think he would be caught by some dumb dogs, but put his guard up around them.

He moved throwing kunais at Kakashi who dodged him as looked at him with his left eye that held the sharingan. The eye comas had spun slowly molding together revealing a sharp new shape.

Inoichi panicked as he saw a similar sharingan like Naruto's Mangekyou sharingan. He moved as reality had started ripping around him barely escaping unscathed.

Inoichi moved really wary of the jounin now. Those eyes were dangerous.

/

Sasuke looked at Sai who was nicely beaten and captured in a rock bind. He would have killed Sai had it not been against his pride. The idiot was so defenseless he didn't exactly feel like it would be right to kill him. He would have had Sai been healthy and ready to fight, but the smiling fool was already beaten it would be cowardly to kill him.

"Cho leave them we need to get moving as the time limit is unknown," said Naruto standing next to Chrome.

Cho looked disappointed, but nodded and followed Naruto as he went for Inoichi who was still fighting.

Sasuke looked at the unconscious Sai and left. He would kill Sai later.

/

Kakashi was really worn out from his use of Kamui, but kept attacking. If he could kill this Yamanaka then it would make slow Naruto down greatly in the future. He had felt Naruto somewhere near and estimated Naruto would be here any second.

Kakashi charged one last Chidori and rushed the worn down Yamanaka. Inoichi moved, but found the dogs from earlier holding him down. Two were holding his leg and two bigger ones holding his arm. Inoichi looked at the charging jounin and realized he was going to die.

Inoichi could practically see the jounin charge at him in slow motion. He smiled. He wasn't going to die crying. He had let his guard down and it had cost him than again Kakashi was a well known jounin for something.

Inoichi was already accepting death as he saw a yellow flash stopping the hand that would have pierced his heart. Inoichi looked at his captain to see the familiar blond hair and usually impassive face holding the arm from piercing his heart.

"Hello Kakashi,"said Naruto greeting Kakashi as the dogs poofed from kunais thrown by Chrome who appeared with Cho and Sasuke.

Kakashi pulled back looking at Naruto who was now a spitting image of his old sensei. He looked at the grown up Naruto to see the whisker marks gone. This Naruto didn't look at all like the little kid he remembered watching.

Naruto noticed Kakashi was staring on his cheek and realized what confused the jounin.

"I had them removed they were birth marks not for being the container," informed Naruto.

Inoichi let out a sigh of relief realizing he wasn't going to die. He glared at the jounin wanting to go another round.

"Inoichi we're leaving," ordered Naruto calmly leaving before giving one more glance at Kakashi who looked confuse by the information he had gotten.

/

Tazuna sat in his small house with his family drinking another bottle of sake. Ever since he had tried to get help from Konoha by hiring Konoha's genin team things hadn't worked out. The Jounin had found out he was being targeted and had pulled back with his genin team. Maito guy was on his hate list. He had been forces to give up building the bridge by Gatou after Zabuza the demon of the mist had tortured him along with the black haired apprentice Zabuza had with him. He didn't know much, but he knew Zabuza had been paid and had been working for Gatou ever since. The Land of Wave has been in a depression ever since. Tazuna wondered when Gatou's rein would end.

/

Kakashi arrived in Konoha carrying Sakura and Ino. Sai carried Chouji and Shikamaru had insisted on carrying his dead sensei's body.

Kakashi had was the only one in shape to report the mission so had came to report and had and now standing before Tsunade.

Tsunade didn't look any better knowing Naruto had shown up.

"Naruto might attack us soon Kakashi I suggest you prepare yourself when the time comes," replied Tsunade before ordering him to leave.

She rubbed her head. How could she stop Naruto without killing him? So far Hiarashin wasn't his only technique and stopping it was very complicated and time consuming. She had to have all the Kages help to be able to do it, but only the Tsuchikage had replied saying he would lend a hand. Kumo didn't bother replying along with Kiri. Suna was their ally so she automatically had Gaara to help. She needed only two other Kages to help her accomplish her goal. Naruto's team was another reason she needed the five Kages. The team was very dangerous each already bordering S-class level. She hoped the other Kages could do what she couldn't if she failed.

/

Naruto moved through the forest nearing the land of wave. He was leading this time. Sasuke, Cho, Inoichi and Chrome were all behind following.

"Make sure your prepare for Madara it would be likely he has plan for Sasuke that might prove problematic once fighting him," advised Shishui deep in Naruto's thought having had time to predict many possibility.

Naruto had already thought the same. If Madara knew something about the reason why the clan was wiped out than Madara would likely reveal in a way that Madara would control Sasuke's action maybe even breaking his own oath to him. Naruto didn't plan to lose his puppet any time soon. He would kill Madara and wipe Akatsuki out.

Naruto wondered why Itachi would come to the land of wave though. He didn't think there was anything of value near to make Itachi comes here so why would he come here. Unless Itachi had already predicted this and had chosen the most suitable place to play his plan out. Itachi maybe even had a plan for Madara too. A loyal ninja like Itachi wouldn't let Madara near his brother without some plan. So Itachi must have a plan for Madara.

"Itachi must have a failsafe it wouldn't be like him it he didn't," said Shishui calmly.

Naruto nodded mentally. It would surprise him if Itachi didn't have a plan at all.

/

Itachi moved calmly through the forest of Kiri. He and Kisame have gotten another Bijuu completing their mission. All that was left was the seven and up.

"Things are happening fast wouldn't you agree," said Kisame from his side.

Itachi nodded. Things really were happening fast that he worried his own plan might not work.

/

Chrome looked at the town. It looked like a ghost town. The place didn't even look like it had in her mind.

"This place looks like it was hit by a hurricane," muttered Inoichi looking around the town and its unhealthy looking resident.

Cho nodded.

"I don't think they have good food a village should always have good food even a small village like this," said Cho eating a bag of popcorn.

Sasuke didn't care, but the place did look like it needed avengers. This is what happens when people become weak. They start being controlled by the strong. There must be someone around the village becoming rich out of this someone always does.

Naruto ignored the terrible looking place.

"We will stay here until Sasuke's brother arrive whenever that may be, but most likely in four days," ordered Naruto and left with Chrome to a run down looking Inn.

Sasuke watch Cho go fishing and Inoichi go with him. He didn't have much to do and decided to find someplace to wait at until his brother may arrive.

He walked through the streets trying to find something to end his boredom until seven thugs surrounded him.

Sasuke looked annoyed at the weak and pitiful looking thug that was standing in front of him along with several other friends.

"If you give us your money pretty boy we won't hurt you much," said the leader smiling in his surprisingly nice set of teeth despite his face.

"If you don't move I'll kill you all," replied Sasuke with his eyes narrowing.

The leader laughed at him along with his friends.

"We work for Gatou you can't hurt us or you'll die," said the alpha for the ugly dogs.

Sasuke looked confused until he remembered Gatou the billionaire. It seemed his boredom was just cured. Surely Gatou must have a strong person guarding him.

Sasuke killed all, but the leader of the thugs in an instant.

The leader didn't even know happened as his fellow drunk all dropped on the floor dead.

"I don't care who you work for," replied Sasuke with his sharingan coming alive.

The weak leader ran through the streets going to his boss.

Sasuke wondered how long it would take Gatou to respond, but shook it off going toward Cho and Inoichi. He always wondered how Cho suddenly gets food out of nowhere. It seemed the Akamichi either gets it from Inoichi or has it himself.

Sasuke headed toward the giant lake nearby the one with a giant unfinished bridge.

/

Cho looked at the lake. He didn't feel like swimming so had instead let Inoichi do the fishing.

"Get the big fishes," shouted Cho from the undone bridge.

Inoichi stuck his head out looking at Cho who was really high up.

"Like this?" asked Inoichi pulling out a really large fish?

Cho nodded.

Inoichi smiled tossing the giant fish at Cho really fast that flew like a kunai before it was plucked out of the air by Cho.

Cho started eating it raw immediately.

Inoichi smiled at his friend's antic.

"I'll get a bigger one, but I want mine cooked," shouted Inoichi at the bridge.

Cho nodded from where he was at and kept eating and looked to Sasuke who had just arrived.

"Inoichi get another one," shouted Cho seeing as Sasuke was there too.

Sasuke ignored their jokes and nodded. He was kind of hungry and the village didn't have food, much.

Cho pulled out scroll out of his pocket and unsealed wood to Sasuke's disbelief.

Out of all the useful things the scroll can have it was wood. Sasuke shouldn't have even been surprise this was Cho after all.

"Hey Sasuke you light it up," said Cho taking out three metal rods out of his pocket.

Sasuke nodded ignoring his surprise and lit it up as Inoichi popped up holding four large fish.

"Okay let's eat," said Inoichi throwing the fishes on the bridge metal surface.

Sasuke picked one up and shook the water off of the dying fish before continuing to skin it. Inoichi was doing the same, but Cho was simply cooking the thing with the metal rod through it.

Inoichi took finished skinning it along with Sasuke about the same time before Cho tossed the metal rod to them.

Sasuke caught his and pierced the large fish before putting it over the fire to cook.

Inoichi looked at Cho.

"Salt," he muttered before Cho tossed a small container to him.

Sasuke didn't show any surprise anymore. He wouldn't be surprise if Cho had a whole kitchen with him.

Sasuke caught the salt and sprinkle on onto his cooking food before tossing it back to Cho who sprinkled it on his raw fish that he was currently eating and the one cooking.

/

Sasuke finished eating after ignoring Cho's eating habit. The first time he had witness Cho eating with him he felt like throwing up, but after a while Sasuke got use to him. He learned to ignore the big Akamichi when eating other wise he was risking throwing up.

Cho looked around as a mist quickly washed over the bridge.

Inoichi looked at the place where he sensed a presence.

Sasuke's sharingan activated glowing in the mist.

"So that idiot wasn't telling lies you were indeed a sharingan user and the one who killed the Sannin too," said a deep voice.

Sasuke looked uncaring at the person description of him. He moved his eyes to where the figure was hiding.

"Very good you can feel my presence all of you can," said the same voice again.

"Who are you asshole," shouted Inoichi to where the presence was again.

"Momochi Zabuza," said the voice laughing now.

"So," muttered Cho looking to where Zabuza was at now.

The laughing stopped.

"Oh you don't know who I am?" said the voice again almost amused.

"We just don't care about Kiri plus you do know you're not a missing Nin anymore right," said Inoichi laughing.

"I know I just like killing to much to go back," said Zabuza's voice mixing with the fog everywhere.

"So why are you here," asked Cho looking to where Zabuza was trying to hide.

"Your friend there killed some people who were Gatou's worker," said Zabuza calmly.

"And a brave little ninja like yourself decided to be Gatou's bitch right to lick that little spot where it itch," said Inoichi picking up what was happening.

Zabuza growled and appeared with his sword slashing toward Inoichi.

Inoichi didn't dodge as the sword stop with Cho holding the edge with his two hands stopping the attack.

"You assume you're actually stronger than even one of us," said Inoichi before appearing and delivering a powerful kick to Zabuza's chest sending him flying across the bridge and in the mist getting out of sight.

Inoichi took the sword that Cho still had between his palms.

"This is such a nice sword," said Inoichi putting it over his shoulder.

Zabuza got up through the mist and growled and walked back to his target.

"Your strong I'll give you that, but your all brats just playing ninja and had been getting lucky so far," said Zabuza appearing from the mist again.

Inoichi looked at Zabuza sizing him up before bursting into a laugh.

"Playing ninja he says can you believe him he's the one wearing the mask and playing big," said Inoichi laughing.

Cho smiled as Zabuza got angry at that.

"Your weak your attack earlier was very slow even in our worst condition you wouldn't win," stated Sasuke looking at the lone swordsmen.

Zabuza looked at Sasuke.

"So you all actually think that was my real strength," said Zabuza laughing.

"It was slow even if you sped it up a hundred fold," said a new voice behind Zabuza.

Zabuza turned quickly to see the most wanted person in the bingo book.

Naruto was standing calmly with Chrome next to him.

"The son of the Yondaime Hokage," said Zabuza looking at him than at Chrome than back at Naruto.

"You never really stood a chance against one of them," said Chrome looking at Zabuza almost pitying him.

Zabuza growled. He had worked hard to be feared and getting mocked by a bunch of little kids was downright making him boil.

"I wondered why you had been in such a hurry coming to the bridge when I saw you along with your apprentice who caught my attention," said Naruto stating why he was there.

"He's a boy," muttered Zabuza looking amused.

"I couldn't care less what gender he is I'm after a new puppet with the Hyoton," replied Naruto looking toward the mist where the false hunter was hiding.

Zabuza didn't look at all worry that Haku had been detected, but what Naruto did next did make him scare.

Naruto pulled out a scroll and tossed it up in the air before there was a poof and the Yomdaime Mizukage stood before Zabuza.

"I'm sure you heard I can use human puppets along with their bloodline," said Naruto making the Yomdaime Mizukage around.

Zabuza remembered the dead puppet before him. It was the man he had failed to kill during his coup. Than the rumors were true. The Kid did indeed kill the Mizukage.

"You failed to kill him didn't you, but I did it as a child," said Naruto his sharingan spinning around before the puppet had its arm shoot out with water quickly shooting at Zabuza with extreme pressure.

Zabuza moved and so did Cho, Inoichi and Sasuke who had been in the way of the attack.

Zabuza didn't go far as more puppets poofed into and started shooting ice needles at him to his shock.

"Haku," shouted Zabuza calling his back up.

The masked hunter Nin appeared stopping all the ice needles and facing all the puppets.

Naruto put away all his puppets emptying the battlefield after Haku appeared.

"You're stronger than him," stated Naruto looking at the black haired boy.

Haku didn't answer, but instead drew senbons ready to help Zabuza.

"My apprentice I trained him as a little child and he has surpassed even me," said Zabuza sounding proud.

"Did you train him to kiss up to Gatou too," asked Inoichi swinging the sword around making Zabuza angry at being reminded he lost the sword.

Chrome let out a small laugh at that making Zabuza angrier.

"Make sure you kiss the right cheek cuz I know I want my right cheek kissed all the time," said Cho smiling.

Zabuza was seething, but was in no position to fight them at all. Haku didn't show any response to their jibes as it wasn't for him.

"Lets make a deal," said Naruto calmly looking at Haku.

Haku didn't show any signs of being nervous with his mask on, but replied with his voice sounding braver than he felt.

"Deal for what," he asked.

Naruto looked at Zabuza as answered.

"Join us," said Naruto his voice sounding even.

"and what of my Sensei," asked Haku knowing they were in a losing situation.

"He dies," replied Naruto calmly not really feeling like negotiating.

Haku didn't like that deal and attacked with Zabuza following behind ready to kill.

Naruto's sharingan changed ins

tantly into the Mangekyou sharingan and looked into Haku's eyes and had complete control over him. There wasn't even a single resistance almost as though the Hyoton user no longer wanted to fight for his master. Than suddenly Haku was under Naruto's complete control.

Haku's thought changed completely and turned stabbing Zabuza in the heart with a senbons in a split second. Zabuza looked shocked before he gave one more glance at his apprentice before he dropped dead.

"I suppose I can join," said Haku looking back into Naruto's Mangekyou sharingan.

Naruto nodded. Shishui's sharingan had been able to control people in its normal state and having it evolved a step further could even make the person believe they did it out of their own choice.

"Make sure you reinforce it in his mind until its permanent," said Shishui's voice in his mind.

Naruto did so multiple times in an instant and shut his eyes off.

Sasuke once again was awed at the power Naruto used. Even Itachi couldn't control people with his sharingan and he could barely do it, but Naruto literally change a person's belief. Something no one could do. He looked at the raven hair Nin with the mask and knew that guy would be perfectly loyal to Naruto.

"I'm Haku." said Haku bowing to them all before taking his mask off revealing a feminine looking face.

"Nice to meet you," said Chrome before leaving with Naruto.

"Cho," said Cho kicking Zabuza's body into the lake below the bridge.

"Inoichi," said Inoichi studying his new sword.

"Sasuke," said Sasuke with his sharingan looking for an illusion, but didn't find any. It seemed it was mind control at its highest level.

Haku nodded to them all before standing there looking confused on what to do.

"You hungry we got fish," suggested Cho not at all bothered that he just kicked Haku's sensei in the lake.

/

I'm sorry I couldn't think of a better way to get Haku. I hope you guys like this chapter though.

Oh yeah PLEASE REVIEW oops forgot their was a cap button to have all the letters capitalized. Did it manually shift per letter.

Bye.


	4. Chapter 4

Mind Myself 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I'm also in no way connected to the logo or anything Naruto-ish. I do not profit from this story or anything like that. Zero profit of any kind beside satisfaction of writing my imagination.

a reply for the anonymous review name Mark.

I'm not sure if that's sarcasm or not. I think I gave sufficient reasoning on Wrong path. Minato wouldn't have forgiven such a thing either.

Summary: If Naruto had a better sense of pain and less forgiveness.

Before:"Sasuke," said Sasuke with his sharingan looking for an illusion, but didn't find any. It seemed it was mind control at its highest level.

Haku nodded to them all before standing there looking confused on what to do.

"You hungry we got fish," suggested Cho not at all bothered that he just kicked Haku's sensei in the lake.

K-Here it is:

Sasuke killed Gatou. The idiot had attacked him with hundreds of his little underlings. The man was the very definition of pathedic. Money was the only thing giving Gatou power. It was what had made the weakling strong. Even if the man had brought an entire batalion, it wouldn't have made any difference. The result was the same. Gatou would have died like the fool he was thinking a few weak disgraced samurais and thugs could take them on. It was obvious Gatou had never seen a true nin fight otherwise he would have known to bring ninjas, but even than it wouldn't have done much beside prolong his life a few seconds perphaps.

Sasuke put away his sword and looked at the massacre he help cause. It was their own fault for listening to such a weak and pathetic person like Gatou.

"He died like a coward," said Inoichi holding Gatou's head by the hair as it hung dripping blood.

Cho cut a random persons hand and started eating.

"I was getting hungry for a hand anyway," said Cho eating the fingers.

Their newest addition who walked gracefully around looking at the destruction as though he was in a perfectly nice place. Haku seemed peaceful by nature. It was almost as though Mother Nature resided in the man.

"He has lots of money if any of you are interested," said Haku looking at Cho and the others.

Sasuke didn't care about the money, but knew Inoichi would want it.

Cho thought of all the food they could buy.

"Let's get it," said Inoichi smiling at Haku. The money always got to him plus he could get a much better place.

Sasuke stayed as they left to raid Gatou's house. He didn't want to risk missing Itachi pass. He left off going back to the small inn he was currently living in.

/

Inoichi sealed money after money in a scroll Cho had. He kicked walls apart looking for anymore hidden money messing the fancy mansion and leaving it looking, like it just barely survived an earthquake. Inoichi further added to the destruction by swinging Zabuza's sword around cutting anything near him.

Cho was doing far more damage simply tackling and passing from wall to wall and taking all the food the mansion had to offer and killing some stray underling who hadn't gone with Gatou.

Haku was taking his clothes. He ignored the destruction and took all his belongings and calmly waited for Inoichi and Cho to finish their rampage.

/

In a beautiful and elegant room that was the best the town had to offer and in it Naruto was busy with Chrome.  
(If you were curious where they were at)

Itachi moved from tree to tree with Kisame. He was currently heading toward the land of wave due to his partner. Kisame had some business with Momochi Zabuza. It seemed Zabuza had challenged Kisame some time ago by proclaiming himself the strongest swordsman. So this had caused Kisame to respond by going to where Zabuza was and kill him. Luckily for Itachi he made sure Kakuzu found out about this by using Kakuzu's own spy network to deliver the information. So he was already expecting his little brother to be there.

"Hurry up Itachi I want to kill that idiot and get on with our mission for Akatsuki," said Kisame moving faster not in his usual good mood. He was annoyed Zabuza even dared think he could match himself against him. He would show that weakling.

Itachi increased his pace wanting to see how far his brother had developed after so long. He remembered seeing his brother right after the chunnin exam. His brother had been brash and straight forward. He wondered if Sasuke would do so again.

/

Jiraiya stood with Kakashi and others in Asuma's funeral.

He had once again realized Naruto would have to die, but he wouldn't be able to do the deed. He wondered if the world would have been better off if Minato had let the Kyuubi destroy Konoha. The village certainly had brought it on themselves, he thought. The village had hated Naruto and Naruto had known that as a child. Jiraiya wondered how he could stop someone who surpassed the greatest Hokage. He didn't doubt Naruto was weak for even a second. The power he had used to fight Naruto right after the third had died had been powerful and Naruto had been able to use Susano a fierce deity to stop all his attack even though Naruto was very weaken not to mention still a child then.

"I can't decide what to do," said Kakashi appearing next to him.

Jiraiya looked at Minato's student and nodded. He didn't either. Even if he did he doubted he want to do it either way.

"Minato might have stopped his own son at the cost of his life, and I guess I'll do that and hope it's the right thing to do," said Jiraiya looking at Kakashi.

Kakashi didn't seem to agree and walk away probably to think about it.

Jiraiya hoped he didn't fail though. He intended to die with Naruto so he wouldn't live through the guilt.

/a day later

Inoichi sat in Gatou's mansion playing around with the sword. He constantly scrathed the ground with the giant sword.

"This place is so much nicer than the inn," said Inoichi laughing as he looked around the broken down mansion.

Cho nodded who was eating and sitting down at an undamaged chair big enough for him.

Haku was sitting casually in a small chair looking bored. He had thought about visiting the boss, but the other two had advised against bothering the boss. So he had to wait until the boss decided to move.

/

Sasuke sat quietly on top of a random house in the village that was celebrating for the death of their dictator. He thought the weak don't deserve to celebrate when they could easily be taken over again. They don't learn from this. They wait for someone strong to come and take over and care for them. The village disgusted him just like Konoha. The damn civilians having so much power over powerful ninjas, yet none could match them. Konoha no longer stood as mighty as it once had been.

He waited for his brother. He could feel it, the arrival of his brother. Getting up he headed for the general direction.

He moved swiftly following the direction where he could cut Itachi off. He already felt the other chakra signature that had been with Itachi take a different path. His partner wouldn't be with him, perfect.

The Kiri missing Nin, thought Sasuke as he moved closer to his brother. He could finally have his revenge. He could finally avenge his clan and stop their cries. The fish partner wouldn't be there to get in the way.

Sasuke moved out of the town heading toward the uninhabited land. He could feel his brother close already.

The forest and its trees looked so much more beautiful with his revenge so close by his side.

Sasuke slowed down as he walked out of a clearing to see his brother sitting calmly on a tree trunk nearby. He looked at his brother who didn't look at all surprise that he appeared. It seemed Itachi expected him.

"Sasuke I thought I told you to find me, when you finally had the same eyes as me," said Itachi looking at Sasuke's eyes.

Sasuke glared at his brother before answering.

"I don't need it to kill you," replied Sasuke his sharingan loathing his older brother.

Itachi nodded and kept sitting calmly.

Sasuke figured now would be a good time to get some answers before he killed Itachi after all he wanted to savor the moment.

"Why did you let me live," he asked keeping himself calm and focus. He didn't want to rush in and get killed.

Itachi looked at him with an expressionless look looking like he had no care for the world before answering.

"To answer you question, you have look back all the way in history to the first Mangekyou sharingan users," said Itachi looking at his younger brother as if asking if he wanted to hear about it.

He got silence and so continued taking it as a go on.

"Uchiha Madara and Uchiha Izuna were the first one to evolve their sharingan further than any before them. Uchiha Madara had gained the Mangekyou Sharingan along with his younger brother before Madara helping founding Konoha. They had used it in countless battles, but soon afterward Madara had started losing his eyesight. Eventually he had become almost blind. To regain his light he had taken his brothers eyes and fused it with his own to never lose his light again and in that process had created a new eye. The Eternal Mangekyou sharingan. The powers to use every jutsu the Mangekyou sharingan offered and never go blind. Madara lives on even now, but his fight with Hashirama Senju had left him nothing more, but a shadow of his former self. He is weak and only a shell of what he used to be. With your eyes I intend to surpass him. You are my light Sasuke," said Itachi looking at Sasuke with the Mangekyou sharingan.

Sasuke smirked at Itachi. Itachi was actually over confident.

"You assume you'll come out alive," said Sasuke and drew Kusanagi out of its sheath. He didn't intend to die for such a petty reason either.

Itachi's eyes activated turning into the black shuriken shape. Itachi's gaze met Sasuke's own and the mangekyou sharingan pulled Sasuke into his Illusion that looked exactly the same as where they had been. The illusion didn't look any different from reality.

"The world we live in are paintings of what people want us to see Sasuke, with your eyes I will see beyond it to the truth and become the most powerful Uchiha in history," said Itachi still sitting in tree trunk.

Sasuke broke out of the illusion with hardly any effort bringing them out into the same looking forest he had entered.

"Your illusion is weak Itachi, but even if you did the gain Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan the Namikaze is too strong even for you," stated Sasuke looking back at his brother and admitting someone else was stronger.

Itachi didn't seem at all fazed by that.

"The Namikaze is strong, but even he would eventually lose his eyesight and be forgotten with no eyes to return his light," replied Itachi getting up and preparing for the fight.

Sasuke smirked at his brother and straighten him self up.

"He produces the same presence as any Uchiha and yet isn't don't you find this odd Itachi, but than again you never met him," said Sasuke making his muscle relax for maximum mobility.

/

Itachi looked at his brother wondering what this meant. Did the Senju blood in Namikaze do this? Senjus and Uchihas were both said to have been related so did this affect the Mangekyou Sharingan effect by negating the loss of sight. If so then the sharingan would most likely develop in a different form or stage even. Hatake Kakashi was a shining example of this. He had received news the man had been able to activate the Mangekyou sharingan not long ago though that was only a rumor until he saw it for himself, which will not happen.

Hatake used the sharingan very well even surpassing natural born Uchiha's in using it and if a talent like the Yondaime's son mixed in with the Senju from the wife whoever she was, but he speculated it was the red death of Konoha, the most powerful kunochi Konoha ever had surpassing even Tsunade of the Sannin and add the Uchiha's most powerful eye it creates something truly frightening. Even if he did die like he planned, than Konoha would still fall despite his brother being a hero for avenging the clan and Sasuke would likely follow the Namikaze either way.

"Every thing has a weakness," replied Itachi and attacked throwing small shurikens at Sasuke.

Sasuke moved from his spot appearing a feet to the side charging at Itachi.

/

Kisame moved to the direction he was certain Zabuza lived at. He knew Zabuza worked for some billionaire punk and made his way to the mansion Kakuzu had told him, after he had asked Kakuzu to find out where Zabuza's exact location was using his fancy spy network. He didn't ask Sasori since Kakuzu was so much easier to get information out of. Flash some money and Kakuzu would give the info.

After finally reaching the end of the trail he came to a big white fancy mansion that had a beautiful front lawn and many other very expensive types of equipment.

Kisame stared at the fancy mansion before snapping out of his surprise and tried to sense his stupid ex-comrade. He didn't feel Zabuza's chakra anywhere. The idiot must have run, but he did sense three powerful chakra sources in the mansion. From what he knew Gatou was too pathetic to even have the same strength as a normal civilian so it meant someone else was in there and Gatou isn't so it meant the rich idiot died.

Kisame smiled. It seemed someone else had gotten to Zabuza. He wondered who and stayed still looking at the door that had suddenly flown open.

Kisame looked at the blond standing with Zabuza's sword. This kid was definitely someone he was warned of along with the leader and others.

"Well look I found myself a swordfish," said Inoichi laughing at Kisame while holding the head chopper over his shoulder.

Kisame took Samehada from his shoulder and smiled ignoring the jibe.

"So you got Zabuza huh," asked Kisame looking at the big black sword.

Inoichi looked at the sword as though he just realized he was holding it. Inoichi walked out with Cho behind and Haku.

"Nah the pretty boy did," said Inoichi pointing at Haku.

Kisame gave one glance at the guy who he would have thought was a girl had he not known. Odd usually he could tell just by sight.

"So I guess this means Itachi is probably fighting with his brother," muttered Kisame before preparing for a fight. Itachi will likely die if the Namikaze is there.

Inoichi spun his sword and licked his lip looking vicious and nodded to Kisame.

"I'll take him, you two watch," said Inoichi to Haku and Cho.

Cho and Haku stood where they had been since they had already been at a distance since Inoichi had been spinning the sword wildly ever since he got it. They didn't dare near the phycotic mind reader.

"Let's go than kid," said Kisame smiling and attacked.

/

Itachi was honestly surprised as the first attack had cut his hair just a little. His little brother was so fast that he had to fight using all his speed to avoid an early death. It seemed Sasuke did become really strong while learning under the Namikaze.

He lower his head letting Kusanagi pass above his head letting him feel the displace air be sucked in afterward with his hair.

Itachi moved two of his hand in an arc way out in front of him and opened his palm letting razor sharp stars shoot out toward Sasuke.

Sasuke moved Kusanagi blocking the stars and charged forward again while tossing three kunais at the same time.

Itachi moved as thought the kunais were no threat and moved forward twisting letting the kunai pass harmlessly. Itachi's Mangekyou sharingan spun madly at Sasuke signaling the use of another technique.

Sasuke flickered away as black flames appeared out of thin air spreading out and slowly falling onto the ground of the forest around them.

Sasuke appeared behind Itachi swinging Kusanagi for Itachi's neck.

Itachi twisted with amazing speed and used his kunai to stop the sword from decapitating him.

"You really have become strong Sasuke," praised Itachi before he exploded and Sasuke flickered away.

Sasuke appeared on top of the fallen tree trunk that Itachi had been sitting at. He looked around the forest that had slowly caught on Amasterasu and were burning in the black flames. He spotted Itachi standing the opposite side of the battlefield.

"Your running Itachi," said Sasuke looking at the distance Itachi had put between them.

Itachi didn't answer and made to leave, but stopped and looked ahead at his path where he had been thinking of going to see Chrome and Naruto blocking the path.

"Do continue, the battle was really interesting," said Chrome smiling at Itachi while Naruto simply stood there looking at the one person Shishui wanted dead.

Itachi ducked his head forward letting Kusanagi pass again from Sasuke attack.

Itachi looked around and decided he would have to let Konoha fend on its own and at least make sure his brother doesn't die in the future by gifting him with his own power. It was a shame Konoha had made such a powerful enemy.

He got into a battle stance and charge forward attacking Sasuke with his kunai in his hand intending to put up a real fight before he pass on the powers.

He ducked from the sword and used the kunai to block the sword again and jumped back drawing his own sword. His eyes spun at Sasuke and he charged forward making the ground under his feet leave imprints.

Sasuke jumped back as black flames appeared where he had stood. He thrust one palm forward and released a shockwave from vibrations and let the flames go flying toward Itachi.

Itachi was surprise at the action and moved out of the way letting his own attack pass by and cause further damage to the forest surrounding them. He had forgotten Sasuke could use vibration. So it seems Zetsu hadn't exaggerated about the ability.

Sasuke started sending out shockwaves toward Itachi making Itachi jump from place to place as the ground where he had stood on would explode from the sound base attack causing earthquakes.

Sasuke let Chidori flow through Kusanagi and darted forward to kill Itachi the wind making his hair flow behind him as he attacked.

Itachi met him with his own sword blocking every attempt to kill him.

Sasuke smiled as lightning exploded from his sword lightly touching Itachi.

Itachi jumped back putting a large amount of distance between them, confused what had happened.

"That was a technique to mess with your nerves, your reaction just became ten times slower," explained Sasuke and threw three kunai at Itachi with lightning imbued in it making it more deadly.

Itachi's eyes spun madly activating his defense. He hadn't thought he needs it so early, but Sasuke was really full of surprises today.

Susan appeared out of Itachi's body expanding and pushing the kunais away as though it had been nothing more than pebbles. The giant deity expanded in size and its skeletal figure moving as though it had a life of its own.

"This is Susano my ultimate defense, even if I'm slower you can't touch me," explained Itachi and let the giant shoot out blue flames out of its hand toward Sasuke.

Sasuke darted out of the way letting the missile of flames pass. He appeared twenty yards away contemplating how to get pass the monster. He smirked as he thought of something. Everything was matter and even mater can vibrate breaking it apart even atoms.

He held his hand out making a fist releasing an incredible amount of vibration from his hand making him tremble. He punched toward Itachi punching the empty air in the direction.

The air itself exploded taking shape and shot toward Itachi as though it was a meteor moving even faster than Susano's own attack.

Itachi's eyes widened at the power of the attack and prepared him self. The attack made contact with Susano. Susano looked as though it had survived the attack since it seemed to have absorbed the attack. Susano stood still as soon as it had absorbed the attack. Itachi felt a buzzing feeling around his entire body before Susano's body exploded shooting outward.

Itachi felt his own lung involuntarily squeeze making him lose all his air. Next he felt his entire arm and leg feel useless. He looked ahead to see his brother rushing toward him. He needed to live longer to accomplish his goal. He envisioned Amasterasu around him hoping it would give him time to react.

He felt his chakra drop as flames burst on his surrounding and make a perfect circle around him stopping Sasuke from attacking. He wondered how to fight now that his reaction was ten time slower meaning even moving his hand was slower. He had to negate this effect by being ten steps ahead. He could do that he supposed send orders before it was time to his body. He twitched his finger and counted the two seconds it took to move. He was supposed to be ahead two seconds at all time now.

He looked at the flames still surrounding him and felt his chakra drop again as he made them shoot toward Sasuke again.

Sasuke had reacted as he had predicted by using vibes to reflect the attack back.

Itachi send out orders to his body to dash forward as the attack were sent forward and had started getting out of the way as his own technique came back moments later.

Itachi shot kunais at Sasuke again using it to by himself moments to anticipate future attack and be the one attacking. He appeared on top in the air curled like a ball and spread out bring his sword down on Sasuke who left an after image appearing five inches away jabbing a Chidori at his heart.

Itachi body moved with all it speed to twist letting Sasuke's hand go through his shoulder.

Itachi used that opportunity to stab Sasuke in a non vital spot with his sword getting even. He was already ordering his body to land and jump back as this happened.

Sasuke jumped back holding his stomach and surprised Itachi was still able to move as fast as he was. He glared that he had gotten hit despite having had the upper hand.

/

Inoichi dodged Kisame's very powerful swings. He learned not to compete when it came to strength with Kisame.

Inoichi sword his large sword using a decapitation move and was blocked again.

"That won't work," growled Kisame as he blocked the same move for the twenty times now.

Inoichi smiled and dodged the counter attack.

"I might get lucky," replied Inoichi and started attacking differently again.

/

Naruto watched the battle of Sasuke and Itachi.

"Zetsu is here," said Shishui in his mind. Naruto knew that he just couldn't find him.

Naruto motioned for Chrome to handle the spy she could find him. Zetsu had been spying on them too long.

Chrome nodded and was swallowed by her own shadow that had turned liquid like drowning her figure, disappearing to find Zetsu.

"Madara has a spy here meaning he does have a plan involving Sasuke," said Shishui pointing out their theory had been right.

Naruto nodded to him self and kept on watching the battle. He would have to wait and take care of it.

/

Zetsu was blending in with the rocks not far away watching the fight and suddenly had to jump out of the rock as his own shadow had started pulling him making his eyes looked to where the Namikaze had been to find one person missing. He hadn't sensed her.

"I found you," said Chrome her violet eyes showing amusement. She strecthed her arms preparing for a fight.

Zetsu was surprised she had even managed to detect him. Stealth was his forte so it meant she was somewhere on above the level of a sensor to have found him.

"I won't be able to fight you, it would really be suicide when I have a shadow," replied Zetsu before dashing toward a tree and being swallowed.

Shadows shot out of the tree's shadow piercing where he had entered.

Chrome frowned that he had gotten away, but shook it off to go back and watch the battle between Sasuke and his brother. Naruto hadn't probably expected Zetsu to die either way.

/

Naruto waited. He looked at Chrome, who came back looking flustered. He had predicted Zetsu would run. It was only a matter of time now. Soon Madara would appear or he was wrong all along, which is unlikely.

His eyes tracked the battle going on. What he couldn't understand was why Itachi had tried to run. Itachi should have stayed and fought, yet he had tried to run. Either Itachi didn't complete another plan he needed or Itachi didn't love his brother. Shishui shot down the second idea. It wasn't like Itachi to give Sasuke up. Itachi was a patriot, but even he held his brother in higher regard than the village, so it must have been the first conclusion.

/

the forest around them was burning of natural flames and the inextinguishable black flames of Amasterasu. The ground looked as though it had just experienced a fissure.

Sasuke ignored his aching stomach and put away Kusanagi. He reached into his sleeve pulling out a long chain made out of razor sharp links.

Itachi didn't show Amy emotion at seeing such a deadly chain, but knew he would die if that thing even touched him. He could smell the poison it had been dipped in. He wondered how Sasuke had concealed the smell during battle, but pushed away his curiosity and prepared for his final round.

Sasuke took the two ends of the chain. Each in one hand where the handles were. Sasuke charged forward with his chain swaying behind.

Itachi blurred moving toward him regaining his mobility. The attack from the lightning wearing.

Sasuke spun with the chain making a tornado like shield with the chain and added sound.

Itachi's hand went through two dozen of seals within moments bringing up a doton wall.

The wall stopped the attack, but it was nothing rubbles after Sasuke finished.

Sasuke shot out after Itachi again making it to his brother and swinging the chain.

Itachi used his swords to push it up and use its momentum to wrap it around his sword.

Sasuke held onto the chain and jumped kicking.

Itachi twisted with his hand still holding the sword and let the kick pass. He in turned let go of the sword thrusting his hand forward hitting Sasuke making Sasuke fly back with the chain still in his hand taking the sword with his.

Sasuke spun landing letting go of the chain. Its purpose was done. Itachi was unarmed and worn out.

He prepared for the biggest attack yet. His ultimate attack. He clasped his hands together again. His face changed to one of concentration. His entire body started to hum.

/

Itachi didn't attack. He could already tell if he got neared he would die. His mind went wild trying to figure out what to do. He needed to survive the next attack. He

He didn't have a method to survive. He was going to die. Itachi steeled himself. He activated the technique he had created for Sasuke and ran toward the glowing Sasuke that had a white orb around him. The orb was pulsing looking like it wanted to implode.

/

Sasuke glared at his brother that was charging forward. He pushed all his chakra into the technique. Why his brother would charge forward, he thought. Did Itachi think he had a way to survive? Did he have another ace up his sleeve? No, Itachi must have a killing technique to end it, that must it.

Sasuke eyes narrowed as he completed gathering every chakra for the technique. He closed his eyes and pushed outward. The ground around his broke apart as the white pulse grew in size.

/

Itachi didn't stop his charge. He needed to at least pass on his technique. He put chakra all around his body and kept moving faster. It would at least keep his body from breaking apart from the vibe.

/

Naruto grabbed Chrome as he saw the white ball expand. It was turning everything it touched to dust breaking everything apart. It was a attacking at a molecular level.

He jumped up and flashed away to a much farther distance. Even they would die if that touched them. He had been right Itachi intended to die. At least he hadn't been wrong on that part.

Naruto appeared not far with Chrome looking at the White ball of energy growing from the distance destroying everything.

"He used his whole chakra reserve to create a ball of pure vibration," said Chrome looking at the giant white light appearing in the distance.

Naruto nodded. That was clever of Sasuke to use vibration in such a way that it would break everything apart.

The attack would definitely kill Itachi.

/

Kisame stopped his attack and looked toward the immense chakra output. The white light was visible from the distance. There was no way someone could survive from that. He jumped back from the blond Yamanaka.

"Your not who I came for," Kisame said before disappearing.

Inoichi looked toward the light and smirked.

"Sasuke finally tested out his big bang," he said to Cho and Haku.

Cho looked toward the giant energy visible from the distance.

"Let's go," said Inoichi before he started running toward the battle forgetting about Kisame.

Cho and Haku followed toward the mass destruction in the distance.

/

_In the giant ball of destruction_

Sasuke felt a touch to his forehead. He remembered the feeling, but it felt odd and disturbing. He couldn't place where he remembered it from. He opened his eyes to see Itachi's hand touching his forehead. Itachi was dead already. He could see that. His brother was already dead. The lifeless eyes, so how did Itachi manage to touch him?

Sasuke simply stared at his brother despite the blinding light surrounding them. He stopped the technique. He would die if he kept feeding it. His chakra was already depleted. The only reason he wasn't dead, yet was because he kept going was because of Orochimaru. The snake's chakra was sustaining him. Pushed the hand away as the mountain size ball gave one last explosion expanding outward while he was in the eye completely untouched.

He stared at Itachi, whose body was still standing completely stiff. Itachi had turned statue like. The cells had superheated and cooled so fast with his own chakra that his body turned into a statue. He looked into Itachi's red eyes that were the only thing still alive despite their lifeless gaze.

Sasuke looked at his dead brother and smiled a content smile, before he dropped in the center of the giant crater that he had created. He laid down laughing.

He finally did it. He did what Konoha and his senseis had said was foolish. He had done it without them too. He had gotten power despite them ever holding him back.

He looked up at the cloudless white sky. It looked so beautiful. Everything felt so nice and great. Was this a life without any weight on your shoulder? It must be because despite how tire and weak he felt. He was light very light. He didn't feel anything pressing him anymore.

/

Naruto appeared not far from the center with Chrome. They were waiting for Sasuke to finish his celebration.

Naruto was on guard watching for any new presence. He could feel Inoichi, Cho and Haku nearing, but they were still very far away. His eyes scanned the crater looking for someone.

Chrome was too trying to detect the new presence. She had already noticed it, but couldn't detect it.

"Its ghost like," she said after not being able to find the presence.

Naruto nodded his eyes trying to find anything. He figures it would reveal itself.

He took a step forward to Sasuke who still lay on the ground looking at the sky.

He neared Sasuke getting closer to his subordinate.

"Toby is here," said an unknown voice that sounded like an idiot.

Naruto's kunai was out instantly. Chrome had looked toward the voice with her shadow turning liquid like at her feet.

The new person wore an akatsuki robe with a mask that had a whirlpool on the entire surface.

Sasuke too go up after sensing the new chakra. His sharingan spinning at the new masked man.

"So you're Madara," asked Sasuke with his hand pulling out Kusanagi and his wound already healing due to Orochimaru.

Toby cocked his head looking at Sasuke.

"So Itachi told you, did he," said Madara his voice losing its cluelessness.

Sasuke nodded and looked at Itachi's statue like body that still stood. Than at Madara's one visible eye.

Sasuke's eyes went crazy draining chakra he didn't have. Black flames burst Ito existence at Madara.

Madara made a whirlpool in reality sucking the flames up. He wasn't going to be killed by such a trivial attack no matter how fear it was.

"Amazing you activated the Mangekyou sharingan...

Naruto Mangekyou sharingan burst alive making Amasterasu explode in their surrounding grabbing every ones attention.

"I'll be your opponent Madara," Naruto said his voice sounding like an order and cutting Madara off from manipulating his own puppet. It wouldn't do for new string to be made.

Madara looked toward Naruto and his own sharingan glowed from behind the mask. He narrowed the eye before speaking.

"Our battle will be much farther away, but right now I need to reveal a secret," said Madara and rushed toward Sasuke with incredible speed. He would be able to do so if people kept interrupting him.

Naruto flashed and appeared in front of Sasuke with his Mangekyou sharingan spinning. Naruto threw eight razor sharp stars.

They all passed through Madara.

"You can't touch me...

A hound size white fox appeared with its long tail wrapped around Madara's arms, legs behind him.

Madara's mask looked down confused at why he had been touched when he should have been intangible. His power ensured that. His eyes gave him the ability to exist out of space and at the same time be there in appearance. He was literally a ghost unless he chose to be.

Naruto's Mangekyou sharingan looked at Madara as its spinning stopped.

"That is my summoning, it was something the Mangekyou sharingan had granted me," said Naruto explaining.

Madara's one visible eye widened behind his mask.

"The Mangekyou sharing doesn't grant such ability," said Madara denying what he was hearing. He knew what it did and he had never seen it grant such a thing.

Naruto didn't show any reaction. He didn't care if it did or not all he knew was that it had and that was all that matter.

Sasuke backed up knowing he wasn't in the shape to fight. Orochimaru may save him from chakra exhaustion, but taking on another Kage level ninja would surely kill him. His eyes were hurting too. He didn't understand why his Mangekyou sharingan activated, but he didn't question it either.

"My eyes are special you should know that Madara after all even your eyes couldn't have controlled people in their normal stage," replied Naruto flashed appearing before Madara with a Rasengan.

Madara knew that had cost the last time and pulled away disappearing in a swirl before he could be hit taking the summon with him into his own realm. The black sky and puzzle like world.

Chrome watched as Madara disappeared with the fox and Naruto a second later.

/

The sharingan eye white fox let go jumping into one of the giant cube surface in his realm.

Madara narrowed his eye at it. He never seen a summon like it before. It had the sharingan just like Nagato's summon only Nagato's had the Rinnegan. So did this one give the Namikaze the ability to see through its eyes too. His eternal Mangekyou prepared to burn it, but stopped as a blade went through his right shoulder. He moved jumping away.

He narrowed his eye as he found the Namikaze standing there. He willed his world to crush the ninja, but found it not answering to him.

"So this is where you had been watching us from," said Naruto looking around sounding just a little curious despite the disinterest his voice usually had.

Naruto examined it. It was almost like his own realm only he couldn't spy on people. It must be the Eternal Mangekyou sharingan, he thought.

Madara didn't answer. He didn't want to reveal anything to someone more sharp than Itachi. This kid was a son of a genius and it would only be wise to assume he is far more capable than the father who had been able to defeat him and take Kyuubi away.

"How did you follow me here," asked Madara his voice angry.

Naruto's Mangekyou stared at him uninterested. He had perfected making other feel lesser than him and it seemed Madara wasn't taking it well. After all it was founded by him.

"The fox is like a beacon or rather a summon, that can summon me," he replied elaborating a little.

Madara nodded and made blocks of cubes defend him while he escaped, not feeling like fighting someone who could touch him. It was far too dangerous to fight someone like that. He rather wait, until he could at least regain his real strength.

Naruto looked around the place and looked at his fox that poofed. He followed a second later.

/

reappearing in the crater. Naruto found his subordinates looking at him.

"He got away," he said answering the unasked question. It annoyed him that he hadn't been able to follow, but the man had abandoned the realm. It was possible he would just make another one and completely forget about it.

"He ran can't believe someone feared in history would ever resort to that," said Inoichi looking hurt. His expression actually looked hurt as though the pain was real. The others ignored his believable acting skill. They would have believed him if they hadn't met him though.

"Just a shadow of his former self," muttered Cho eating some fishes. He had saved left over's.

"He was said to have been very powerful so he must have been injured from the fight against Hashirama," suggested Haku being a new perspective.

Chrome looked at the giant crater examining the damage Sasuke had done.

"So it seem Orochimaru is sustaining you or at least was," stated Chrome looking at Sasuke who nodded and looked away ending the conversation not that she would have asked anymore either way.

Sasuke looked at Itachi's eyes. The eyes were still looking like time had never touched them. They still looked like they had the day he had first witness them, when Itachi had activated them preparing to fight the police force before his dad had stopped it.

"Take those eyes out Inoichi transplant them into Sasuke," ordered Chrome. No, need to let Sasuke go blind.

Inoichi looked at the statue like Itachi and started to work. His green chakra working on it.

"I wanted some cool eyes;" he muttered and started taking out Itachi's eyes.

Cho and Haku looked at Itachi that stood still with his hand reaching forward.

Sasuke touched his own eye wondering why it had activated.

Naruto noticed this and decided to at least explain some of Madara's history and to prevent Sasuke from doing something stupid.

"Madara and his brother had activated it after constant battle so it must have activated that way," said Naruto his voice sounding like Shishui's.

Sasuke looked toward Naruto and looked back to Itachi the only sign showing that he had heard him at all.

Naruto thought of his next step. He needed to get another tail beast at least. Too many had already been captured, but eight was still out there.

Eight would be a problem since the man had cooperation between himself and his demon. He would decide later if he wanted to get the eight. The container wouldn't be any addition to his power at all. It would only enrage Kumo and make them enemies. He couldn't have too many enemies, yet. He needed to take down someone who had always managed to come out on top.

Konoha had been on top for to long and every reign must come to an end for a new and greater power to rise. They would near it and wait until Sasuke is ready.

/

Madara appeared in the tower where Nagato resided in. He was still angry that he had been followed in his own world, but had pushed away from his anger. The nine tail could come first. Nagato had sat behind for too long.

Nagato looked at the new visitor. His ripple like eye staring at Madara. It didn't show any emotion or life. He could have been dead and it would have looked the same.

"Take care of the Kyuubi Jinchuriki, he had become too much of an annoyance," ordered Madara his voice sounding calm.

Nagato nodded and prepared to leave. His frail body looking like it had been suffering extreme malnutrition.

Madara looked at his most powerful subordinate. He didn't think Nagato would come out on top, but if Nagato by chance gave him a opportunity to get Sasuke, than he would gladly trade Nagato for the opportunity.

He wondered where the blue hair friend of his went. She was too analytical. Every time she neared he was always careful to hide the extent of his ability around her. With her power over paper he could easily by poisoned by a paper without knowing it. Plus she too was another Uzumaki after all controlling paper was close to wood since paper is created from wood. She just didn't get an exact power like Hashirama since they were cousins in a way. She was still dangerous regardless of her ability, no member is in for being weak every one was S-class.

/

Kabuto slithered through a forest near Konoha with a smile. He had finally got a hold on his power. He also just got the ultimate Kunochi. It had been really hard to find the grave to get the DNA. Edo Tensei was really troublesome, but the result was always worth it. He at least had ninja on his power to help him defeat Sasuke and Naruto. He had considered gathering the Uchiha clan member, but had decided against it. If they had been wiped out by one person they wouldn't be worth the effort, especially against the people he was planning to fight.

Kabuto smiled as he continued to move to gather more shinobi under his power. His revenge was soon going to come into plan.

/

Naruto led team Namikaze to Konoha. He intended to weaken Konoha to the point where it would easily crumple against another village if he failed in destroying it. He wasn't going to die trying to destroy it either. Not every battle has to be won. Lose some and win more important ones. The winner will be the one who focuses on the future.

"Come on Cho eat this," said Inoichi handing Cho a purple looking Pepper.

He had gotten it somewhere along the path through the forest they were passing.

Cho looked at it before nodding and taking the obviously hot chili. Moments went by as Cho chewed and swallowed. Cho didn't show any reaction until the tip of his ears turn a tint shade of red and cheeks looking like they were flushing. Then his nose started getting runny until he started crying tears while Inoichi watched amused.

Sasuke ignored the stupidity of his teammate. He was currently blind though. Inoichi had tied a bandage around his eyes until the pain stops signaling the completion of the fusion. So he was following on chakra source and vibe to give him a detail of where he was.

Chrome watched amused as Cho was gasping for air.

Haku decided to help ease the burning and made a large Popsicle out of thin air and handed it to Cho.

Cho took it thankfully placing it in his burning mouth.

Naruto ignored the antics around him and kept walking with the team following. He stopped signaling the team to stop also. He waited for the arrival of the new enemy. He could feel six same chakra source coming toward them.

Haku had and ice wall appear in front of them in an instant blocking kunais from one of the six figure.

Naruto looked at them all to see they had doujutsus. Each had the same eye that showed power. This was probably the leader he had heard about.

Inoichi narrowed his eye at the enemies. He hadn't been able to even get a glimpse in their mind. It was protected mentally by some kind of wall.

Sasuke stood still hating he was too weak at the moment. Well at least Haku and Cho had been in charged of watching out for him while he was weak. He didn't like it, but it seemed Naruto had thought of the possibility while nearing Konoha. Again the leader prepared.

Cho looked at them all trying to smell any food and came out empty.

Chrome wondered why they all felt the same and deducted that the puppeteer was somewhere else.

Haku sensed every one of their chakra to find every source the same.

"Their not alive, but mere puppets," said Naruto explaining the reason they were all similar.

Yahiko's / Nagato's eyes widened. No one had ever deducted that so fast before by simply standing before him. They were indeed formidable.

"So than were the puppeteer," asked Chrome looking around trying to sense where the real on was.

Nagato's eyes widened again. He was being searched for already. He was to far away to be found, but if they got neared him it would get messy.

/

Naruto stepped forward. He would handle this alone. He needed to see if he was as strong if he fought without limit. This man was strong and fighting the bodies would show him how strong he really was.

"I'll fight him alone," he stated his voice sounding somehow polite making every one back up forming a giant circle for them.

"You will need their help," said Nagato through Yahiko his voice sounding emotionless.

Naruto ignored the man's leniency and drew the kunai prepared to go all out.

The bodies all took form. Two split at the side rushing toward him while the orange head followed behind leaving three others.

Naruto had his eyes closed taking in all the natural chakra. His eyes snapped open revealing a blood red sharingan.

He ran forward and charged head to head with the three.

Just as the two were going to surround him and attack he disappeared appearing behind the third one charging behind and still going for the ones left behind.

The one he had appeared behind put his hand in a hand seal.

"Heavenly pull," shouted the red head.

Naruto's charge was stopped. His Mangekyou sharingan activating. He turned surprise the user had been able to do what he could. His body was being pulled by the gravity. His eyes activated pulling back negating the effect.

Nagato looked impassive that his most powerful offense and defense were stopped. It did unnerve him though. He wouldn't be able to win as easily as he had with others.

Naruto made two clones seal less. He didn't see the point in charging anymore. He also didn't want to start relying on hiarashin. It would weaken him if he kept using it for every battle.

The clones turned to the three that had charged, while he turned to the three that had stayed behind.

He would take care of the one that was hiding behind the others. It was obvious that one was being protected.

His eyes activated pulling him away from reality and pulling him toward the three targets.

Their surprise was evident since they hadn't expected to appear amongst them. The three jumped away forming a triangle around him.

Next black flames burst from inside the newly formed triangle making them back away further.

His clones charged toward the big bulky and metal like one along with a girl and a third angry looking one.

The first clone made a Rasengan slamming the attack onto the big bulky effectively breaking it apart, while the other clone covered by attacking the other two.

Naruto manipulated the black flames making it reach out to the three silver eye enemies.

/

the clones each found a giant dog trying to kill them.

"summoning jutsu," said one clone and poofed exchanging the chakra it had for the summons.

Two large white fox with the sharingan appeared stopping the wild dogs from killing the clone left.

The clone moved as fast as it could, trying to take down the big giant that it had broken down again. It jumped back gathering space from the three attackers.

"Summoning jutsu," said the last clone its hand together for the ram sign confusing the three Rinnegan users.

The clone stood their for a second before it poofed. The smoke covered its body concealing the new summon.

Nagato and every one else watching was confused at what had happened. Summoning jutsu required multiple hand seals not just a ram.

The smoke disappeared revealing Shishui standing there with the Mangekyou sharingan. He wore a black cloak with the sharingan drawn all over it much like Akatsuki cloak with the red cloud.

"Are you not dead," asked Nagato through the puppet wondering if Shishui had been brought back to life.

Shishui's eyes moved to him as though he had only seen him for the first time.

"No," he replied his voice sounding uninterested in continuing to explain further.

Nagato nodded and attacked with the three puppets.

Shishui's body was hit by three punches though he faded away revealing he had moved before they had hit.

He appeared not far away with a kunai in his hand preparing to fight.

The big puppet body changed making a canon appear out of its stomach.

Shishui moved before it fired.

The attacked passed through the forest pulling everything with it with just the speed and wind. A trail was left.

Shishui wondered how much chakra the person had to be using chakra so carelessly especially in an attack that was so much chakra. The man definitely was powerful. He could probably be enough to destroy Konoha.

/

Naruto slammed the thin man that had been avoiding every one of his attack. He dodged a kunai that had nearly made contact with his head. He clasped his had together making the gravity around him push everything away with incredible force.

One of the bigger body was sent flying through the forest from the strength of the attack, while the other had negated the effect by using gravity too.

Naruto looked at the last Orange head.

"So I suppose that's it the Rinnegan," he asked looking at it. It only had gifted the man with six different jutsu while he had been gifted with eight. His eye was better.

Nagato didn't answer. He moved as gravity ripped itself apart where he had stood.

Naruto understood as Shishui crushed the body of the girl that they weren't coming back anymore. The body he had killed had been bringing them back. So it meant with it gone the others couldn't keep coming back.

"Your puppets will all be soon gone," stated Naruto calmly as he lifted his hand making gravity pull the body toward him, while the puppet fought to negate the affect. His eyes spun madly putting more and more power making rocks shake from side to side as gravity pulled from both side. Naruto saw that no one was going to win this and decided to use Amasterasu also. It would exhaust him, but this puppet was the strongest one. Black flames appeared on the puppets while it fought gravity.

Naruto knew he was and let go of the gravity making the puppet to let go as it stood burning.

"You will lose the war, I fight for peace while you fight for power and as God I will defeat you," said Nagato looking at Naruto through his puppet.

Naruto didn't show any emotion that the man called himself god.

"Do you know what my life is than god, do you know why I do the things I do, do you forgive people despite their sins as God," asked Naruto calmly.

Nagato didn't know the answers to that. He never had been questioned like that before. He didn't answer it though.

"You have defeated my puppet, but can you defeat me," said Nagato before Yahiko's body was completely burned.

Naruto didn't care about that. He turned to see that the giant dogs were defeated by his fox.

Shishui added black flames around his entire body burning him as he attacked all three puppets setting them on fire and filling up with Kamui ripping the bodies apart as precaution should they have a way to survive the flames. His body poofed is leaving the black flames to slowly descend from the air.

/

Naruto flashed leaving his team behind. He followed the chakra source that was barely there. He appeared to the location almost seconds afterward.

He looked at the cave he had been led at. He entered feeling two chakra source now. They had been concealing themselves, but sage mode couldn't be fooled. As long as they even breathed he would have been able to find them.

He walked in to a large clean looking cave. In the back was a red hair man hooked up to a machine. Next to the man was a blue hair woman who had a kunai in her hand ready to protect the man.

"Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto," said Naruto calmly introducing himself to them. Even if he was going to kill them it would only be right to at least get their names especially the false leader of Akatsuki.

"Nagato," was the reply he got from the man.

"Konan," was the blue hair woman answer.

Naruto looked at her with the Mangekyou sharingan. He moved his gaze back after a moment and held out his palm making Chidori.

"I have the more power than you think, I still have Izanagi," said Nagato his Rinnegan looking at Naruto.

Naruto stopped as he thought about the technique. The ability to turn reality to illusion and Illusion to reality.

"Your chakra is low all I have to do is make you use it up or kill her," pointed Naruto to Konan calmly.

He noticed a reaction instantly. Nagato lost the emotionless mask that had been there for a split second.

Nagato looked at Konan before doing a hand seal.

"I won't let you," stated Nagato calmly again.

Naruto nodded and drew his tri tip kunai.

"How fast can you move, it ties down to that," question Naruto lifelessly before he flashed and appeared with Konan who had razor sharp blades popping out of her. Naruto had sent his chakra into her system causing the sharp papers stop shooting out of her body. It would be bad for him in he had gotten cut.

"Your illusions can only stop her death so many time," stated Naruto completely calm. Any other person would have been smiling at this part, but he didn't lower his guard down for even a second. He didn't know what else this man was capable of.

To test it Naruto cut open one of the big vein and soon found the illusion replacing reality with the wound looking as though it had never been cut.

"I want Madara, he ran earlier and I want his life," explained Naruto after delivering a powerful punch to Konan's neck knocking her out. Having an S-rank Kunochi as a hostage could turn into a disadvantage.

Nagato's eyes widened. Madara never mentioned why he had came to him ordering so suddenly. So the Uchiha had lost a battle and had him try and weaken the enemy. It sounded like the scheming man.

"He probably moved by now. He has many places that even I don't know of," replied Nagato seeing as he didn't know anything important. Plus the fact that Konan was okay so far did calm him down.

"Don't kill her," asked Nagato looking at the unconscious Konan laying one the caves floor.

Naruto nodded and tossed his kunai toward Nagato's heart.

Nagato didn't bother delaying death. If Konan live he would be okay with death.

The kunai pierced Nagato's heart effectively killing him. Naruto looked at the eye that still looked alive just like Itachi had looked. He was an expert in medicine now, just that no one knew. He could do it he thought. The ability Nagato had were worth his time.

"It would ruin Madara's plan and give us another advantage over him," said Shishui in his mind making a suggestion.

Not only that. It might perfect his eyesight. He had been slowly losing his sight lately. It had been extremely slow that he barely noticed at all. He could have gone another five years until it would have completely closed his eyes.

He nodded and lower himself down making sure the blue hair Kunochi stayed unconscious. He took the first eye and started the process of fusing it with his clones appearing to do the work. He might as well leave the woman alive. The man hadn't really asked for much. If she got in his way again she would be dealt with.

/

Naruto left the cave taking his kunai from the heart. He left the blue hair woman their with the man. He had closed Nagato's eyes to at least keep her from wanting to come back and kill him like most revenge craze people.

He was blinded just like Sasuke, but he could still feel his surrounding not to mention his clones where escorting him back to the team.

He soon reached to where he had left the team to find them all waiting in the destroyed battlefield he had fought.

He didn't say anything to answer them about his eyes. He simply had bandages around his eye making him unable to see their expression.

"Change of plans, we are going for Akatsuki first. Madara may be using the bijuu he had collected so far and that would make him much harder to kill," said Naruto calmly.

"Where would that be boss," asked Inoichi sounding amused.

"We will wait for a place where Madara is likely to show up, but for now we will put a hold on Konoha," replied Naruto and turned toward the direction for Kenuka a small village despite his blindness.

Sasuke could feel the bandage on Naruto and quickly put together what had happened. Naruto had just bounced a level just like he did. The genius would always be a step ahead of every one it seemed.

/

Naruto could feel power flow through him. It was like a drug he thought. His very body demanded he use it, even though he was blind. He pushed away the feeling. Giving in to it would be weak. People who cave in when it comes to power always die because of their arrogance when they could have otherwise won had they not thought to highly of themselves. He would use the power soon enough once his eye was fully healed. Using it early would cause complications when it could have easily avoided. Paitence is usually rewarded.

He walked blindly with Chrome next to him. Even though he couldn't see he could feel nature chaka more strongly now. It must be the rinnegan. It explains why Nagato's chakra had been abnormally large. The eye had siphoned natural chakra that had slowly made his reserve far larger than it would have been. So the man had used natural chakra unkowingly. It explains some things, but not all. Madara must have taught the man the techniques available with the rinnegan. Nagato couldn't have just simply learned the techniques, he needed a teacher to show him the power it gifted. So Madara must have planned to take the Rinnegan at some point to. The man definietly needed more power expecially to control all the bijuus he currently had. So what better eye than the most powerful doujutsu.

This also made him rethink what Madara was planning with all the Bijuus. Did Madara plan to become a jinchuriki of one of them. It would surely heal him if he had been hurt as Haku had suggested. Than why would he need so many others. He's aiming for all nine bijuu, so he must be planning to do something with them. Could he fused them. From what he had gathered the bijuus are sealed in a single statue. Than this meant he was mixing them in to creat something or even recreate.

Madara had also wanted Sasuke for the eye most likely. He had likely wanted to see how far Sasuke's sharingan would go. Naruto speculated Sasuke should be capable of doing what Itachi had been able to do and had skipped the step seeing how far he would go. Sasuke was currently a mystery of what he could do. Time would uncover the new power though.

Naruto didn't worry even if Saske's eyes granted great new power. He was stronger either way. He wasn't overconfident or anything. He just knew he would come out on top should his puppet decide to betray him, even if it meant giving up his vow. Madara was playing cat and mouse at the moment trying to gather his power. Than Madara had most likely had planned on turning Sasuke against him. That had failed so Madara must be currently desperate and would likely do something to compensate. The bijuus could power an attack maybe. Neat limitless chakra could be used for lots of things. Madara wouldn't become a jinchuriki soon. He probably needed all nine to become whatever it is he wanted.

"Madara will hide behind Akatsuki to buy time," voiced Shishui through his mind.

Naruto already knew that, so he had to kill every member before going after Madara. He couldn't risk any nasty surprises from any of them when up against someone as old as that Uchiha.

/

I don't know how to keep this story going hopefully some ideas would help. Pm me if you do have any. Umm oh yeah Sorry for making this too short.

/

Please review.


	5. Chapter 5

Mind Myself 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I don't profit from it either. Nothing in any form. Just practicing to one day write a story.

NOTICE: I need a Beta for this. In fact I would be very happy if several people volunteer to help me out on this. For those interested in detail this is it. I want to go over all the previous chapter and correct grammars, errors, etc. I also want to need help making it better and stuff. So please contact me and I'll set up the Docx and connect. Thanks you for your time. Ps. Don't forget to review cuz I know who has it on their favorite and stuff. Same goes for some of my other stories.

Sorry posted the wrong draft.

* * *

Naruto sat in a expensive hotel room with clean white walls, he was told this. It was a hotel in a town called Fukura a nice town with little outside contact. It was mostly self-sustaining with its farm and water source making it a place where criminals could hide without having to worry. A place to rest for a week or a day.

Naruto kept silent simply sitting in a simple chair. The chair was hard and uncomfortable, but he didn't really care. A chair was a chair even if it was very uncomfortable.

On a bed across the room Chrome laid in her birth-suit. She kept quiet opting to watch him, he could feel her eyes on him. Chrome lifted her leg up in the air putting up a pose on the soft bed that she was on. He could feel her movements through a echo of chakra that he sent out. He wasn't good with sound like Sasuke to use sounds.

Naruto couldn't see. He imagined a sly smile on her face. She had been taunting him with her body lately especially now that he had the medical bandage wrapped around his eyes. She had said things were better with the imagination and he was incline to agree.

Chrome had taken her time to describe her soft purple strand of hair flowing on her back and how smooth her hair felt when it flowed down between her breast.

Naruto had ignored it. He instead flipped the kunai that had Nagato's blood. The kunai that had pierced Nagato's heart. He sealed it away realizing he couldn't see and do much blind. He would work on it once he wasn't blind and recreate the Jutsus of Orochimaru. He had the hand-seals, but not the other half of the scroll that was required to summons them something Orochimaru never brought out. It needed a scroll and he just happen to be very proficient in seals. It should be faster than Orochimaru who was an idiot when it came to seals. The snake had learned through trial and errors, countless errors. It was probably why the First and Second Hokage's had been so weak. The summoning had been inefficient.

Naruto's mind slowly started thinking about his eyes. He had been blind for four days now. He guessed his eyes would be complete by the next day, though it had stopped their growth. His eyes seemed to have stopped evolving for some reason. There were very few things that could cause that.

One, his fox was messing with it and second.

His blood was Senju and his eyes was Uchiha fused with the Uzumaki Rinnegan that had manifested in Nagato. It might be taking longer than he expected.

When he had obtained the Mangekyou sharingan he had felt his own blood respond to the eyes. It had been a feeling as though he had been wrapped in a thin sheet of snow. He supposed that the summons and gravity power was what was granted with his blood and Mangekyou sharingan. His eye sight had slowly deteriorated at a slow pace, which he had hardly noticed. His constant use of the eye should have had him blind within a month if he were compare himself to Itachi, but his blood must have slowed it down. Itachi had hardly used the Mangekyou from what he seen and the way Itachi had fought Sasuke, showed that Itachi was only a step away from being blind. Itachi had lost his eye sight faster than him. Naruto still hardly noticed himself going blind.

Itachi had never let Sasuke leave his sight. He had moved in a way to make sure he could always see his enemy directly in front of him.

Thinking about his options Naruto entered sage mode and checked on his underlings. He felt Sasuke off at the forest out of the town training...blind. He detected Cho at a restaurant along with Inoichi. They had plenty of money to spend after meeting Gato of Gato Corp.

"Naruto. You said you wanted to bring down all five nations." stated Chrome after a laps of silence. She sat down on the bed and looked at him with her violet eyes, though he couldn't see it.

Naruto moved his head to her direction. "The villages wage war against each other to sustain themselves. Ninjas are made to kill off other ninjas from other villages. If there was peace than every village would lose its purpose and thus, why people would start a war and claim it's for peace, ideals or simply to make their nation great. We're going to conquer all to end those idiotic thinking."

Chrome nodded. The plan sounded crazy, but with some major planning it could be done. She could think of several plan that would give the result, but nothing is ever certain.

"You would have to leave one village alone and use it. We're all incredibly powerful, but even we would tire out sooner or later against such odds," replied Chrome running through scenarios in her head. Every plan would fail unless they had one village or the backing of a very powerful group like Akatsuki. "Do you have one in mind?"

Naruto let a small smile grace his face. "Kiri." He had killed their Yondaime and it would recognize his power especially if he had done that as a child. He would have to use the Rinnegan to his advantage like Pein had done. One body that is design to control puppets only would be incredible and would more than triple his power, no that would weaken him. He would need time to learn how to completely focus on seven tasks at once. He didn't want to give his enemies time to prepare.

Chrome started predicting the other villages reaction. "It is the best option."

Naruto nodded and lifted a hand to her. He just felt a meeting become scheduled. "Don't interrupt me or leave, while I meditate."

Naruto didn't wait for a response and moved off of his chair and sat down on the hotel floor. He searched within searching for the connection between him and the nine tail fox and felt the same pull he felt when meeting Kyuubi. It wanted to meet too.

Chrome looked at him and deduced that he was having a mental chat with his fox. She felt a chill run up her spine. She was old enough to remember the monstrous red fox and its power. The size of that giant tail that had swept over the playground was shocking and forever engrained in her mind.

* * *

Naruto appeared in a sewer with water flooded up to his ankle. The water rippled and nine majestic tails swayed behind the monstrous cage in his mind. He could see its tail waving in a hypnotic way making it look majestic.

Naruto stood with Shishui in his mind. Both stood before Kyuubi who snarled behind its cage. The giant black metal bars held strong as it tried to push, but nothing happened. The force though could be felt as the water in the mind was pushed back.

Naruto gave one glance at the sewer like mind-scape. He didn't pay much attention to it. Naruto looked at Shishui. More precisely Shishui's eyes.

The Rinnegan was in Shishui's eyes with the Mangekyou in the center. Naruto could see a small reflection at the side of Shishui's eyes showing that he too had the same eyes.

"That is the true Rinnegan!" spat Kyuubi its hate filling the room. It seemed to have put every ounce of its hate in those words.

Naruto and Kyuubi both looked at Kyuubi. "You called us."

Naruto simply left the statement hang in the air. Kyuubi would answer sooner or later. Even if it wasn't a question. The fox had been the one to call this meeting, it wanted something and was impatient for it.

Kyuubi snarled at him, but its monstrous head nodded. "You have attained the true accursed eyes."

Shishui stepped forward. "Accursed?" He showed little emotion in his voice, but it had a questioning ring in it.

Kyuubi chuckled suddenly changing mood. "Yes, accursed. The eyes have power. It gives its user power. The Sharingan urge its user to get more power. More and more. It keeps demanding more forever trying to become as powerful as it once was."

Naruto looked up at Kyuubi's blood orb eyes. "Was?" He asked. It was obvious he didn't know much about what Kyuubi was talking about.

Kyuubi chuckled behind its cage. Its tails spun wildly trying to find something to kill.

"The Sage of Sixth Path." said Kyuubi looking down at both of them and making a tremor with his tails and causing the water flowing on the ground ripple. "He is your ancestor, both of you and more.

"The Sage was the founder of your ninja art. He was the first and true wielder of the Rinnegan. He was the ancestor of Senju, Uchiha, Uzumaki. Put a piece of everything together and you attain the complete Rinnegan."

Shishui stared impassively at the fox. "Uzumaki isn't Senju." It was true. He had Uchiha eyes, but didn't have Senju in blood.

Kyuubi snarled again. "The father was distantly related."

Naruto narrowed his eyes at the Kyuubi. His entire body exuding power. "Why are you telling us this?"

Kyuubi growled at him. Its tails seemed to lift behind and want to strike him before it wavered. "Its insufferable."

Naruto and Shishui both looked intrigue. "How could the eyes do that without us willing it?"

Kyuubi looked like it wanted to pounce on them, but instead glared at its cage. "The eyes are familiar with me. Before we were one and complete."

"We?" asked Naruto in a monotone though his tone was obviously questioning.

Shishui too studied Kyuubi carefully trying to understand.

"Juubi. There are nine of us only, but we were one before the Sage of the Sixth Path sealed us in himself. Before his death he Used Izanagi to separate us and created nine out of one weakening us and sealed our body inside the moon." replied Kyuubi with disdain. "That is what 'he' wants. He wants to become the next Sage of the Sixth Path by sealing Juubi in himself."

Naruto kept quiet and let the information sink in. He looked up at Kyuubi again. A question popped up his head about Madara. "How long have you been under Madara's control, before he unleashed you on Konoha. If so why did he wait so long when he had time to do so when Hashirama died even Tobirama wouldn't have been capable of simply stopping you."

Kyuubi stared at him. It just stared before it burst out laughing.

Kyuubi suddenly stopped and slammed its claws against the cage. "Hashirama had me ever since he defeated Madara. I was sealed in his wife Mito Uzumaki."

Naruto nodded. Of course he suspected something along the line.

"She died before the Third Shinobi war." stated Shishui and waiting to see what Kyuubi would say.

Kyuubi glared at Shishui, but replied. "Uzumaki Kushina. I was sealed next into her, the mother of Uzumaki Naruto." There was a small chuckle in its voice and looked at Naruto to see his reaction.

Naruto nodded. He couldn't care less. As far as he was concern she failed him as a mother for entrusting him to the village. A line of naive hypocrites.

"Than I assume my birth weakened the seal somehow since you were unleashed?" questioned Naruto calmly. He looked straight into Kyuubi's eyes again as he felt Kyuubi's tail cause a tremor.

"Yes, you can say that. Madara appeared as you might have guessed and helped along. I was released." said Kyuubi. Its voice turned angry next. "And put under a illusion!"

Shisui stared at the seal at the door with his new ripple like eyes and Mangekyou. "Is that all you know."

Kyuubi growled, but didn't reply signaling a yes.

Naruto too eyed the seal. "What would happen if I were to release the seal?"

Naruto decided it was time they conquered Kyuubi and took all its chakra without putting it in a illusion each time. His tone sounded even, but Kyuubi heard a slight sound of superiority in it. "Try it." Roared Kyuubi and looking ready to pounce on them.

Naruto looked up at Kyuubi. "Your a fool Kyuubi. The Mangekyou had easily forced you to give us your chakra as well as the sharingan. You believe you can defeat us when its at a higher stage."

Kyuubi lashed out, but still waited to pounce. Its looked almost like a dog wagging its tail causing giant ripples and tremor. It had a vicious glint in its eyes and revealing razor sharp teeth to the world.

Naruto eyed the seal again. "Or your not telling us something."

The Mangekyou star in the center of his eyes started spinning and locked eyes with Kyuubi.

Kyuubi shook it off and glared at him.

Naruto quietly waited trying to understand what this meant. His illusion hadn't work, which should have.

"Our eyes were still changing, but it had stopped not long ago, Kyuubi is delaying our power from manifesting somehow keeping it away." stated Shishui looking at the giant pipes running through the sewer and could feel that no chakra was flowing through it.

"That's correct. I have been keeping it from completely activating after it shut off to change than activate into the new eyes, but still it forces me to feel pain." said Kyuubi laughing and sounding angry after it mentioned the last part. Its chakra flowed out of the cage releasing killing intent. The red chakra's moved with a mind of their own looking ready to lash at their wardens.

Naruto looked at Kyuubi again. "Our power had compressed and changed, but you kept it from expanding. Quite simple to understand. I don't understand why the Rinnegan would cause you pain, but it must be impressive if it causes you pain," said Naruto looking at Kyuubi and its blood red tails.

Kyuubi growled it tails struck against the bars of its prison causing shockwaves and water around making way for the power released.

"The Sage had dreamed of Peace you see and didn't want his descendant to be fooled by demons especially demons like us, he didn't want his descendant the ones with eyes like his to be fooled and so encrypted it. He had some monkey babies and had hoped they would carry on his will. He had two. Uchiha and Senju. Uchiha was the older brother and the one with the sharingan eyes that could become strong like the Sage, spiritually strong. Senju was the younger the one with power with seals to seal us away and strong body like the sage, Physically strong you might say and the only one that had gotten the encryption before the Sage died. The two brothers put together could have killed the Bijuus individually and accomplish what their father couldn't accomplish. The Juubi was a immortal with limitless power, but divided could be killed by techniques like that of the Yondaime as I myself nearly experienced. The brothers have my thanks of course. They fought amongst each other and started a fight that descended hundreds of years later, but before that.

"The things is the young Senju brother of the Uchiha had two sons. One was adept in sealing and had red hair, and the other simply strong in body with black hair. The power again separated and the encryption passed on into the Uzumaki blood. Had you been Uchiha or Senju first the encryption wouldn't have worked. It is trivial." finished Kyuubi.

Naruto nodded and looked at Kyuubi again. He stared at it before looking at the seal. "If so what is the best way to beat you."

Kyuubi suddenly thrashed and ram itself against the cage. Its killing intent flooded the sewer again. The entire prison trembled before it roared and looked down at them.

Shisui and Naruto both calmly waited. Kyuubi liked its scratching post

Kyuubi opened its mouth to speak, but stopped itself. It struggled before it spoke. "Chakra links. Connect chakra links between each other and pull my chakra out."

Naruto regarded it, the encryption sounded to convenient. "and the risk."

Kyuubi growled again, but spoke as it mouth changed and it smiled viciously. "I can pull back."

Kyuubi was confident in its power. This was what it wanted.

Naruto and Shishui both looked at each other before agreeing.

Naruto walked forward and started to pull the seal when a strong grip touched his wrist. A warm sensation flooded into him.

Naruro instantly pulled back and looked at the intruder. Naruto noted Shishui was already next to him ready to help. Their teamwork was already something only the dead Senju brothers had achieved, when they tried.

Naruro stared at the gold hair much like his own. He stared at his father before narrowing his eyes at him. "What are you doing here."

The Yondaime Hokage looked at him than Shishui. "I'm here to make sure the Kyuubi doesn't overwhelm you or trick you." Minato looked at his son's strange eye and waved it off. He was more impress with how much Naruto looked like him.

Naruto realized the man didn't know anything beside what was happening. "I don't need your help it was intentional."

His tone was even and completely lifeless. It caused the Yondaime to do a double take.

Minato looked at Naruto. "Don't you recognize me?" He sounded quite dejected, "Maybe Sarutobi didn't tell you."

Naruto was somewhat confuse before he smirked at his father casually, the Sarutobi subject was one thing he was now proud of, "No he didn't, but I made sure he took it to the grave just like he planned."

Minato looked up at his son in confusion before horror dawned on his face. "You didn't. Surely Naruto," The man trembled uncertain of what to say. The man's eyes turned hard blue with pain.

Naruro shrugged. "Sarutobi made sure the village hated me. He of coursed manipulated me. Made his way into my heart and told me lies. Told me I was a orphan and failed to even give me a guardian to make sure I was well fed. Tell me great Yondaime-sama how many time do you find a seven year old living alone, because the esteem Sandaime didn't have the heart to enforce his own law beside the one that kept people from telling me what I was," Naruto's voice was filled with sarcasm and his voice filled with contempt. He couldn't keep his tone even as he liked anymore.

Minato stood quiet trying to understand what was said. The man looked at his son before looking at Kyuubi. "I trusted him. Then Jiraiya wasn't there as your god father either or Tsunade your Godmother. What about Kakashi?" The questions had been all very uncertain. It was clear the man was trying to hope someone stepped up.

Naruto let all his emotion go and let it fuel his contempt making his neutral face disappear in place of a expression with a cold calculating gaze. "I met Kakashi as an enemy. Of course they all wanted me dead at nine."

"Nine?" asked the Yondaime looking at him. The man was trying to tell himself he must have misheard. Nine.

"Yes, I found out what belonged to me. I took it and they called me a thief and demanded my head. A wanted criminal across the nation at Nine is what the Sandaime let happen, and still kept my heritage secret or tried. I'm sure he had Yamanaka try to erase anything negative in my head as a child before that. I'm sure he done it once. There is a gap in my memory at three sometime between them, and I'm certain and it isn't because I was too young to remember." replied Naruto in a slightly controlled tone. He couldn't remember a week during his time in the orphanage. The only memory he could remember near that was talking to the Sandaime as the man lied to him.

Naruto's Rinnegan glowed and the star in the center spun as his face became slightly impassive making Minato become slightly disoriented looking into his son's eyes.

"Yes, he did it once. The care taker for the orphanage had strangled you." stated Shishui entering the conversation. Shishui's voice completely even.

Minato growled with tears in his eyes. He looked at his son with pained tears. His eyes went to the Uchiha, but he moved it back to Naruto not caring for the Uchiha's reason for being in his son's mental minds-cape or that they both had the same eyes.

Naruto narrowed his eyes at the man. "You shouldn't play innocent. I'm sure you knew everything of what could happen of course."

Minato looked up at his son. "I'm sorry Naruto. I didn't think they would ever do that. I thought Sarutobi would know better."

Naruto smiled at the man. "Yes, he announced it the whole village and held me up to them telling them that the fox would die once I died before setting a law that no one could tell me what was inside me and let me grow up. One of the few other things he didn't tell. I wondered as a child why they gave me those glares of course, but never got an answer from him."

Minato looked stricken with grief. He couldn't decide whether to be angry at them or himself.

"What did you take to make you a criminal?" questioned Minato after gathering himself. He needed to know what.

"Hiarashin and Rasengan." replied Naruto. He kept his tone even and waited for the father to leave. He couldn't exactly kill chakra.

Minato's gaze harden. "Sarutobi let all this happen." The Yondaime shook his head, "He never told you about me."

Naruto narrowed his eyes in irritation. "Yes, I already explained that. He said I was an orphan and that he didn't know my parents."

Minato looked struck down again. "And your mom?"

Naruto glared at the man. He really wanted to shove a Rasengan in the man's stomach. He wanted to, but he didn't want to fight a battle that he could lose.

"The Kyuubi right there has told me more about my origin than the Sandaime. I'm sure that says a lot." replied Naruto before looking at the seal again and Kyuubi just waiting. It obviously didn't want to ruin its only chance at escape.

Minato again was struck down again and was gritting his teeth in pain.

"When are you leaving. I need to open the seal." asked Naruto evenly.

The Yondaime looked up at him surprised. He looked at the seal before looking at the fox. "I sealed my chakra in you to stop the fox, but if you don't need it it'll mix in with your chakra making it far more potent along with your mothers."

Naruto nodded and waited.

"I'm sorry Naruto," said the Yondaime again before looking at Kyuubi. "I wanted to give you the power to stop Madara and figured Kyuubi would be the thing to tip the scale.

"I guess I failed to protect you as a father and should have killed Kyuubi with myself that night."

Naruto simply nodded and kept waiting. It was nice to meet your father, but when you know that he caused lots of the bad thing its hard to play nice.

The Yondaime turned to yellow chakra and poured into Naruto's body like a river flowing into a ocean. Slowly a fiery red head appeared next. She stared at him and wanted to hug him.

"We're sorry Naruto." said the woman with tears dripping down her eyes.

Naruto stared at her impassively. He kept waiting for her to leave. He didn't want to talk to another useless failure.

Kushina cried again and faded.

Naruto guessed that was his mother. She was still around, most likely to help should he fail with Kyuubi. Precaution that he wouldn't need. Naruto looked at Shishui who had watched silently and than at Kyuubi who to had waited. Naruto walked forward and pealed the seal off.

Naruto expected the seal to do some very haw dropping effect, but it came off as nothing more than a sticker before. Almost instantly Naruto felt the cage slap him back through the suddenly enlarged battle ground. He rushed through hand-seals and created chains out of thin air and shot it toward Kyuubi. Kyuubi tried to move, but its size was a easy target.

Kyuubi was hit, and roared angrily at him before Shishui appeared over its head and slammed a Rasengan at its head. Naruto took the distraction provided by Shishui and pulled the chain that connected into him. He felt chakra flood his body. Kyuubi's untainted chakra.

Kyuubi growled before pulling back causing Naruto to struggle to hold onto the chakra that he took and his own. Naruto blurred across the room as tails rained down on him. He created Clones and had them all rush at Kyuubi who roared at them angrily. Naruto smirked as he felt his eyes start changing. He could feel power flooding into them. It was only a matter of time now. Kyuubi wanted to end this quick.

Shishui was attacking Kyuubi in all direction with clones of his own. Chakra that Naruto had gained was also given to him. He slammed a giant rasengans on top of the fox. The red chakra that made Kyuubi's head gave way slightly before fading, but Kyuubi's head hit the ground from the power of the attack. The entire minds-cape shook from the shock wave.

* * *

Chrome rushed against the walls of the room and slapped a powerful seal on it. She ran across the other sides with incredible speed and slapped another. If the red chakra leaked out of Naruto than ninjas would swarm in on them like flies.

She sat down in a meditating stance and rushed through hand-seals before touching the floor. Seals spread out of her hands and covered the entire room. She took a gulp and looked at Naruto who had red chakra flowing out of his body. She stayed waiting and following the order.

She looked at herself and realized she was still wearing nothing. She ignored it and watched Naruto ready to bolt should he wake up not himself. Naked or not, the power he was exuding was monstrous.

* * *

The sewer was trembling with an incredible amount of power as Kyuubi threw out chakra compressed black balls everywhere at Naruto and Shishui. The landscape had taken on the appearance of a dry desert and their were craters everywhere and more were being made. The wind whipped around like a razor sharp blade and attacked Kyuubi.

Kyuubi's red chakra coat was cut apart, but it regenerated almost instantly. Its monstrous chakra flowed around its body making a heavy armor.

Shishui's hand turned invisible from high speed movement before stopping on ram and jumping up into the air. Naruto stopped his wind attack and let out a small smirk as he too blurred through dozen of hands seals and took in a deep breath, while Shishui did the same and spat out a soft giant bubble.

Shishui disappeared using his signature technique and appeared next to Naruto who was still slowly taking in a deep breath, while Kyuubi started charging at them and ignoring the slow traveling bubble.

"A hundred percent oxygen mixed in with blistering hot flames is something even Kyuubi would have problem with." stated Shishui in a monotone.

Naruto in response shot out a wide laser like burning blue flames out of his mouth that pierced through the slow bubble and tripled on size and exploded in power before shooting forward at accelerated speed and straight at Kyuubi who realized that the air hadn't been normal, but was too late to do anything about it.

Kyuubi felt a burn unlike anything it ever felt before and howled in pain. A shock wave exploded from Kyuubi's body causing the dry landscape create yet another crater.

Shishui and Naruto watched as Kyuubi stopped its screaming and came out looking fare angrier than it had ever looked. Naruto noted that Kyuubi was starting to look like a starved Dog. He felt his eyes stop changing and complete itself as did Shishui.

"I can't lose!" shouted Kyuubi and threw its nostril up and started gathering chakra for one final attack.

Shishui lifted a hand. "Izanagi."

Naruto felt reality morph to their will. He felt as though they had just become gods at that moment.

The word suddenly caused a changed. Kyuubi found itself in a small cage looking no more bigger than a dog and tied below a giant ball of blue chakra that had a single chain tied to the small cage holding it up in the air. Every chakra Kyuubi had was separated from it.

Naruto looked at the chakra and than at the weak Kyuubi that still attacked its new cages defiantly. "Clever use of Izanagi."

Shishui nodded. "Kyuubi said it divided it up Juubi. I figured it was also possible to seal something away."

Naruto nodded and looked at Kyuubi. He than looked up at the chakra and stared at it. "Our reserve has grown substantially. The Rinnegan had just made my chakra more spiritually strong along with physical strength. Add to that Namikaze Minato's chakra was added into our arsenal and just now I felt my mother's chakra mix in. With my already monstrous reserve and all these changes we can easily bring a village to its knees and now we have Kyuubi's entire reserve at our disposal even if its only half the reserve."

"half?" questioned Shishui surprised that Kyuubi was so powerful with only half its power.

Naruto nodded. "My mother was kind enough to give me the memories of the night."

Shishui nodded and stared up at the glowing chakra. "First we need to train and perhaps get the other half."

The blue ball of dripping chakra glowed with power. It sent out subtle pulses. Vibes of power flowed through a new scene that they stood. The place was simply dark and the only light came from the glowing ball of chakra. Its pulses enlighten the darkness every other second.

Naruto nodded and thought of what his mother did. She had obviously thought if she explained what happened than he would forgive them. He wasn't petty and naive like those that held the belief of the will of Fire.

He closed his eyes before focusing on leaving.

* * *

Naruto opened his eyes to see that he could see. He looked down at the bandage on his lap to see that it had burned off.

He didn't even bother looking to where Chrome was. He could see her without even looking at her. He looked around the room and saw seals placed all over the room. He could read them as though they were letters. This was the power of the true Rinnegan. The Sharingan of Uchiha, The body of a Senju and the mastery of seals from the Uzumaki. It felt intoxicating and it only made him feel beyond a god with Kyuubi's chakra flowing through him. What Nagato had could never compare to what he had gained.

"Naruto are you alright?" asked Chrome sounding worried. "Did you win?"

She was looking uncertain. He could tell with the quivering in her purple eyes.

Naruto looked at her with his new eyes. He could tell that she was startled with the Mangekyou Sharingan in the center of the ripples.

"Yes, Kyuubi is no longer a problem." he replied and looked at the seals again with a satisfied smile. He looked at her again and saw her chakra network and muscles. He could see everything, almost. He could tell that he wasn't omnipresent or anything, but he felt he could split his vision and even concentrate on all of the sights. This is what Nagato felt.

Chrome nodded relieved and started taking off the seals that had hid his chakra.

Naruto shut his eyes off revealing sharp silver eyes. He walked into the bathroom and looked at it in a uninterested manner. He looked at the eyes studying them before looking away. It didn't bother him. His eyes had been Oroginally ocean blue and had changed to black than the red sharingan, and than the Mangekyou Sharingan. This new color was nothing new.

(A small change).said Shishui in his mind. Shishui was to feeling power flow from within.

Naruto agreed and looked back in the hotel room to see Chrome standing nude. She had been like that all day. He concentrated on looking pass her and smiled when he realized that he could see pass her and beyond the walls. No wonder the Hyuuga's were always so proud. Still now he started to realize why the Hyuuga's had no interest in beautiful woman's. With their eyes they could see all they want and eventually lose interest.

* * *

Sasuke looked at Haku who walked elegantly next to him. Sasuke had removed his bandage not too long ago. His Eternal Mangekyou was so powerful it could trap anyone into a illusion and control them completely except Naruto who simply gave him a annoyed glance for even trying it and Chrome who for some reason is immune to illusions altogether, maybe because you can't control shadows. Her chakra changed completely into nature chakra when she control shadows that it makes him unable to trap her in a illusion.

The others though were easily placed in his illusions. He didn't do it though, not unless he wanted to anger their leader. The new eyes were so much scarier than anything he had ever seen. He could feel power radiating off of Naruto every moment.

Currently they were heading to a Hidden Village. The Mist to be exact.

"Sasuke what else can your eyes do." asked Inoichi smiling at him.

Sasuke glared, but didn't respond. The blond had been trying to make him lose his temper on purpose. He locked glance with Inoichi and showed Inoichi death before looking away.

Inoichi didn't at all seemed deterred and tried again. "Sasuke can you see in the dark."

Sasuke glared again and killed Inoichi in a illusion again, but this time Inoichi broke out and swelled up with pride. Sasuke didn't care. He was never into illusions to begin with and he hadn't been exactly aiming to kill. That was Naruto's forte.

Inoichi danced around and hugged Haku who stuck a senbon at Inoichi's shoulder out of instinct.

"I'm very sorry." apologized Haku in a polite tone and even did a small bow before letting Inoichi heal himself.

"Sasuke don't let him get to you. He's just happy to be break out of the illusion. Its his weakness you see because sometime strong opponents can reverse his whole mind reading and he would end up looking stupid. Breaking your illusion means he won't have to worry much." said Cho being a peacekeeper for the first time. The peace keeper appearance was ruined when Cho ate something resembling a eyeball as though he just had a nice chocolate delight.

"Hn." replied Sasuke and looked up ahead where Naruto was walking simply ignoring them with Chrome.

"Kiri is too wet for my taste." said Inoichi suddenly and no longer hurt from the senbon. He was a very quick healer if the wound was small.

"It isn't really," said Haku speaking up, "Its dry in the village and foggy, but not wet."

Inoichi nodded and moved on following behind the leaders. "Still how do we know they won't turn against us."

Haku smiled warmly. "Well we can always wipe them out easily unless your saying your not competent."

Haku liked subtly taunting people. Polite and kind always struck harder.

Inoichi grunted and moved on. That was why he didn't talk to Haku much and preferred annoying Sasuke. The Uchiha was so easy to rile up.

Cho was eating something resembling a octopus as he spoke. "So Haku what's the Mizukage like?"

Haku seemed thoughtful for a minute. "Well the Yondaime was terrible. He ordered the elimination of bloodlines as you might know. The current Mizukage is Mei Terumi a red headed woman from what I heard."

Cho nodded and ate the Octopus like a piece of Gum and started chewing. "She sounds nice."

Haku nodded. "Yes, she is until you mention age and man."

Cho nodded and filed that away.

"Sasuke do you think your at a Kage leve yet. Strong enough to defeat strong Kage level ninjas like Onoki and Ä." asked Inoichi breaking the other's conversation and picking up a new one.

Sasuke simply nodded. Who is Inoichi trying to mess with. He was well above Kage. The only person that could beat him is Naruto other than that he guessed he would match just about every Kage in a one on one unless there was some kind of outside interference.

"I think we're all on our way to becoming pretty fearsome. I never thought you become strong though." said Inoichi in a light mocking tone.

Sasuke grunted. He kill that idiot if it wasn't for Naruto and he look like some crazy lone avenger if he was to travel alone.

* * *

Naruto pulled out his sword that had been hanging on his side. Raijin glowed orange as it came to life. He moved faster than anyone could register beside his team and killed five Kiri nins in the thick mist that they had been walking in.

"That's annoying. That's the third group." said Cho looking at the dead bodies before deciding to treat himself to a finger.

"We're almost there. I will go ahead and meet the Mizukage and in the meantime do not start a war with them." ordered Naruto with a amused smile before disappearing in a swirl. He frowned a little as he filed away that he had killed them unnecessarily and would make convincing Mei to side with him a bit more difficult.

* * *

END of chapter

I'm so sorry. File name came up wrong. Don't ask how it happened, because I have no clue beside the obvious.


End file.
